Paradox
by Rukyoshu
Summary: Quand la fleur et l'abeille s'échangent du pollen. LM.C et The TRAX. Histoire écrite à deux claviers.
1. Partie I 1

**Auteur :** Rukyoshû & Black Cherry.

**Titre :** Paradox.

**Base : **Rose, ex-batteur de The TRAX, et Maya, chanteur de LM.C.

**Genre :** Violent et euh… érotique ?

**Note :** Ces deux gars n'ont rien à voir, mais ils correspondaient bien aux personnages.

**-**

**Paradox**

~ Partie I – 1 : Quand Maya butine Rose ~

-

« Yosh jeune inconnu ! »

« Salut, mystère people ! »

« Je me fais chier. A mort la prof de philo ! »

« Philo ? La chance… Math »

« Bouhaha, j'me moque »

« Ton tour viendra »

« Pas dans cette salle… J'crève de faim, c'est un supplice »

« Estomac sensible on dirait »

« Bouffeur né plutôt… Tcho, temps de merde on crève de froid »

« Colle-toi au radiateur si tu gèles »

« Trop la honte t'es taré ! *Petit dessin d'un gars qui se tire une balle* »

« T'es difficile. Enfin, si tu préfères crever… *Dessin d'une tombe* »

« Tss aucun soutien ici… *Dessin d'un majeur levé* »

« Tu veux que je vienne te réchauffer moi-même peut-être ? Petite nature »

« Viens donc à moi petit esclave, je serai un gentil maître »

« C'est une proposition ? »

« Peut-être… *Dessin simpliste d'un type qui en fouette un autre* »

« C'est pas mon genre »

« Quel dommage je suis certain qu'on aurait pu prendre notre pied »

« Vraiment ? Je demande à voir »

« Tenté ? *Dessin d'un visage avec un énorme sourire pervers* »

« Je me tate (rien de pervers là dessous, je me réserve) »

« Tu veux que je t'aide ? »

« Doué ? »

« Je peux pas juger, mais on m'a dit que j'avais des mains expertes »

« Hm… *Dessin d'une langue passant sur des lèvres* »

« C'est une proposition ? »

« Elle te tente ? »

« Et comment ? C'est alléchant… »

« T'es libre ? »

« Ca dépend de ce que t'entends par libre »

« Rendez-vous »

« Alors oui *Dessin d'un visage avec un large sourire et une main qui tape une paire de fesse* »

« Quand ? »

« A toi de voir mon chou »

« Après les cours »

« Tard, pour que personne ne nous surprenne »

« Ca pourrait être excitant »

« Très… Je me sens bizarrement à l'étroit dans mon boxer 8D »

« Attends que je sois là… »

« Ce sera long… Quel jour et où ? »

« Vendredi sur le toit, ça te va? »

« No problemo, j'ai hâte… »

**-**

*****

**-  
**

Esquivant habilement un coup de poing en se courbant vers l'arrière, il fit un léger mouvement sur la droite pour envoyer son pied dans la hanche de l'un des membres de la bande ennemie. Un large sourire étira ses lèvres quand son poing rencontra la tempe d'un autre et il se retrouva finalement face à celui contre qui se battre devenait réellement plaisant. Grand, mince, des cheveux blonds _over_ ébouriffés, des habits un poil gothiques, son rival de toujours se dressait fièrement devant lui. Ordonnant à ses larbins de s'occuper des autres, Maya eut un rictus torve en se passant la langue sur les lèvres. Jeudi 13 novembre, neuf heures dix-huit ; voici une journée qui commençait bien.

Rose se sentait échauffé par cette ambiance. Replaçant vaguement une mèche blonde qui lui tombait devant les yeux, il fit quelques pas de côté pour éviter l'assaut de l'un des gars du camp d'en face. Qu'ils aillent tous au diable, en ce qui le concernait, il ne faisait jamais affaire avec les sous-fifres. Le seul qui l'intéressait, c'était le grand blond, le chef. Un dur, un vrai, qui ne donnait pas des coups en se retenant. Lui n'avait pas peur de se faire prendre, puisque seul importait se battre. Qu'importe la pitié, elle n'amenait à rien d'autre qu'à la faiblesse. La langue qui passa sur ces lèvres déjà abîmées lui donna l'impulsion nécessaire pour entamer les hostilités d'un direct. Jeudi 13 novembre, neuf heure vingt ; une journée où l'on comptait les coups et pas les heures.

Maya esquiva facilement et attrapa le poignet de Rose pour l'envoyer valser un peu plus loin. Quitte à se battre, autant le faire tranquillement et loin des dégénérés qui leur servaient davantage de divertissement que d'aide ou d'amis. Profitant que son ennemi ait le dos tourné, il lui balança son pied dans le tibia.

Sous le choc, Rose plia les genoux pour se retrouver au sol, mais se releva bien vite pour esquiver d'autres attaques. Ce n'était que le début et il était excessivement mauvais joueur. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils avaient affaire l'un à l'autre, non. Il commençait à connaître les tactiques de son adversaire, alors feinta un crochet.

Il l'arrêta sans mal, refermant ses doigts sur son poing tendu vers lui et crispé à l'extrême. Il aimait se confronter à Rose, de même niveau que lui. Ainsi ils pouvaient effectuer une danse violente et tourbillonnante, ponctuée d'éloignements et de rapprochements toujours plus désespérés, tentant chacun de trouver la faille de l'adversaire sans perdre de vue le but de cette bataille : être le meilleur, le dominant. Celui qui, pour quelques jours à peine, se verrait recevoir le titre de maître. Peu importaient les punitions du principal, peu importaient leurs notes catastrophiques en mathématiques ou en philosophie, seuls comptaient les coups reçus et donnés. C'était à celui qui resterait debout et ferait tomber l'autre.

Un léger sourire aux lèvres en ne sentant aucun de ses coups se démarquer de ceux de son adversaire, Rose sentit un mélange d'excitation et de rancœur tourbillonner dans son estomac. Sentir une résistance… Eviter les attaques… Parer… Frapper… Recommencer. Il aimait ce jeu qu'il ne pouvait partager qu'avec les plus forts du lycée. Le plus fort même. Son adversaire tout destiné.

Avait-il l'avantage ou non ? Il n'en savait rien et ne le saurait jamais. Deux des pions du lycée débarquèrent à grands renforts de cris, leur demandant d'arrêter immédiatement. Les membres inférieurs de chacune de leur bande s'enfuirent sans attendre et Maya poussa un long soupir de lassitude. Se rebeller contre l'autorité supérieure serait sans doute stupide, alors il se contenterait de subir le sermon en attendant de pouvoir reprendre le combat pour trouver un vainqueur. Rose ne s'en sortirait pas aussi simplement et il savait qu'il pensait la même chose de son côté. Ils étaient destinés à se battre jusqu'à la fin, c'était ainsi.

Contrarié dans ses projets, Rose cessa toute lutte, sans accorder autre chose qu'un regard méprisant aux aimables « représentants de l'ordre du lycée ». Qu'ils le traînent en jugement, ils ne pourraient jamais comprendre…

Cependant, il haussa simplement les épaules d'un air blasé, puis replaça négligemment le col de son manteau en les ignorant tous. Ce n'était que partie remise, il le savait et il savait que son adversaire aussi. Ce n'était pas quelques heures de colle ou un avertissement qui changerait le cours de leur destin.

Ils furent emmenés jusqu'au bureau du principal, Maya restant aussi loin que possible de Rose tout en lui lançant des gestes signifiant clairement que ce n'était que le début.

Rose se contenta d'y répondre par des regards éloquents et rompit toute communication une fois entré dans le bureau. Il s'installa nonchalamment dans l'un des fauteuils, en face du proviseur, puis attendit la sentence du jour. Colle ? Sanctions ? Renvoie ? Peu importait.

Maya croisa les bras sur son torse en se laissant tomber sur l'autre fauteuil. Le principal les regardait de ses yeux froids et perçants, comme pour lire à l'intérieur d'eux. Qu'il cherche, il ne trouverait rien. Maya avait l'habitude de tout cacher, si bien que personne à part lui ne pouvait comprendre ce qu'il se passait en lui.  
« Vous me causez énormément de soucis, tous les deux, commença-t-il d'une voix aussi glaciale que son regard. »

« Vraiment ? ironisa Rose en regardant le bout de ses ongles. Pourtant nous ne sommes pas les seuls. »

« Les autres ne cherchent à envoyer personne à l'hôpital, voir même directement à la morgue, siffla-t-il. »  
« Quelqu'un cherche à faire ça, ici ? s'étonna Maya en haussant un sourcil. »  
Le proviseur tapa son bureau avec ses mains à plat.  
« Assez ! J'en ai plus qu'assez de vos comportements stupides et immoraux. Si vous continuez ainsi, ce sera le renvoi définitif. »  
Maya serra les dents en détournant la tête. Ç'en était fini de lui si ça arrivait un jour, son père ne l'accepterait jamais et il ne pourrait pas le berner définitivement.  
« Vos résultats sont catastrophiques et ce n'est pas vos bagarres de trottoir qui vont vous offrir un avenir. Si vos notes n'ont pas augmenté d'ici les vacances de Noël, je serai dans l'obligation de vous exclure de cet établissement sans autre forme de préambule. »

« Ca serait tellement dommage… soupira Rose en regardant le plafond cette fois-ci. »  
De toute manière, personne ne s'en rendrait compte chez lui. Alors qu'il reste ici ou qu'il aille ailleurs, il n'y avait pas de différences.

« Vous aurez tout deux quatre heures de colle que vous vous ferez un plaisir de venir passer à apprendre vos cours, samedi matin. »  
Maya poussa un sifflement mécontent en dardant un regard noir sur l'homme antipathique qui se tenait face à lui.« Je ne veux rien entendre et retournez en cours ! s'écria le proviseur en pointant la porte du doigt. Et que je n'apprenne pas que vous avez encore séché les cours, sans quoi je serai bien moins clément. »

« Que de mansuétude à notre égard, ironisa Rose en se relevant pour ensuite reprendre son sac sur son épaule. Sur ce, passez une bonne journée. »  
Finalement, le proviseur ne pouvait pas grand-chose contre leur comportement. Quatre heures de colle ? C'était dérisoire. S'ils s'étaient battus dans la rue, il était certain qu'ils seraient passés en garde à vue. Se battre au lycée était bien moins risqué.

Maya se contenta de reprendre son sac et de sortir en refermant derrière lui. Soupirant en passant une main dans sa chevelure désordonnée, il s'étira ensuite, donna une taloche sur le crâne de Rose et fila dans les escaliers pour retrouver sa classe. Là, il alla directement s'échouer à sa place, près de la fenêtre tout au fond de la classe, et s'affala gracieusement sur sa chaise. C'était parti pour un cours de langue bien pénible…

Il eut une légère grimace en sentant cette attaque en traître, mais se contenta de fixer le dos de Maya jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse. Ils se retrouveraient bien assez tôt. Qu'il profite de cette accalmie pour reprendre des forces, la prochaine fois serait moins douce. Cette interruption impromptue l'avait frustré. A pas lents, il finit par rejoindre sa salle de cours, où il s'installa sans faire attention à rien. De toute manière, une fois qu'il cessait sa guerre pour la domination de la cour, il disparaissait. Il en serait de même aujourd'hui, et demain. Jusqu'à la prochaine rencontre.

La prof arriva rapidement et commença son cours sans attendre de sa voix aiguë et pressée. Attrapant une feuille et un critérium, Maya entreprit de la gribouiller jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ai plus un seul endroit vierge. Regardant par la fenêtre un instant, il eut une soudaine idée et récupéra son crayon pour écrire un message sur la table. Avec un peu de chance, on lui répondrait et il pourrait lire la réponse le lundi. Souriant en coin, il se fit interroger sur un exercice qu'il n'avait pas fait et releva une tête sardonique qui dissuada la prof de s'entêter.

Pendant l'heure qui suivit, Rose devint totalement invisible. Personne ne le regarda. Personne ne l'envoya au tableau. Personne ne l'interrogea. Personne ne lui envoya de boulettes de papier. Quand il n'était pas le maître, il n'était rien. Une place qui semble vide, mais sur laquelle pourtant personne n'ose s'asseoir. Un peu comme si un fantôme en avait pris possession. Une place damnée et maudite.  
Rose soupira légèrement en regardant au dehors. Sa place de prédilection : la cour. Elle lui rendait une présence qu'il perdait en cours. Il craqua légèrement ses doigts, en se disant que son adversaire ne perdait rien pour attendre, menace du proviseur ou pas.

Le temps passa sans que Maya ne fasse réellement d'efforts pendant les cours. Une semaine puis deux, sa bande continuait à se battre contre celle de son ennemi et tous deux poursuivaient le chemin qui les mènerait vers la victoire. Cependant, Rose semblait avoir une longueur d'avance : il était toujours en forme physique parfaite, ce qui n'était pas le cas de Maya. En effet, il devait sans cesse veiller sur le sommeil perturbé de sa petite sœur, ce qui lui valait une fatigue régulière, et subir la folie et la violence de son père, ce qui dégradait grandement sa condition corporelle.  
Quant à son salut sur table, il eut une courte réponse qui se transforma rapidement en dialogue. Le seul attrait qu'il trouvait à aller en philosophie, en histoire/géographie ou en langue fut d'ailleurs ce simple échange pseudo érotique qui le libérait de ses pensées morbides quotidiennes. Cette salle n'était plus une prison, elle était son échappatoire. Il relisait sans cesse ces petites phrases ridicules qu'il avait pris soin de recopier dans son agenda pour pouvoir se délecter des reparties de l'inconnu avec qui il discutait.  
Un mois s'écoula puis sept semaines, les vacances de Noël se déroulèrent dans une ambiance électrique et Maya fêta les réveillons dans sa chambre avec sa sœur, seule personne qui reçut un cadeau de lui et qui lui en offrit un. Finalement, le jeudi 15 janvier, alors qu'il lisait la réponse tant attendue, il eut un large sourire pervers. Les vacances l'avaient décidé à accepter un rendez-vous avec son inconnu et c'était enfin fixé :  
« Vendredi sur le toit, ça te va ? »  
Il ne réfléchit même pas avant de laisser son approbation. Il indiquerait à sa sœur de bien rester cachée une fois de retour de l'école.  
« No problemo, j'ai hâte… »  
Il passa ensuite le reste du cours à glandouiller, mâchouillant sa sucette et tapotant le bout de ses ongles sur la visière de sa casquette en regardant par la fenêtre. Ce qu'il pouvait se faire chier…

Les matières défilèrent à une vitesse d'escargot. Rose y accorda pourtant peu d'importance. Au lycée, il s'ennuyait légèrement moins que chez lui, même si ce n'était pas difficile. Il déjeuna seul, comme d'habitude, préférant ne pas se mêler aux autres. Ceux de sa bande en faisaient autant et ne cherchaient pas à le décider à venir. Leur chef était trop indépendant pour ça. De toute façon, ils n'avaient rien à se dire.  
L'heure de philosophie – enfin, initiation à la philosophie – arriva à son tour, lente et implacable comme toutes les précédentes et Rose s'installa à sa place habituelle. La table dans le fond, du côté de sa fenêtre, avec vue sur son royaume éphémère. Le professeur commença ses explications sur le texte qu'ils étudiaient, et Rose décrocha au bout de cinq minutes. Peu lui importait le mode de pensées des autres, il avait suffisamment à faire avec le sien. Ennuyé, il regarda dehors, mais une tâche inhabituelle sur la couleur claire de la table attira son attention. Ce n'était pas un graffiti, comme il s'y était attendu tout d'abord, mais quelques mots : « Yosh jeune inconnu ! »  
Rien d'autre. Peut-être que cet appel était tout récent, ou ne nécessitait pas de réponse. Mais après tout, qu'est-ce que ça changerait. Ces mots appelaient un inconnu. C'était ce qu'il était, en un sens. Alors il s'empara du premier crayon que lui offrit sa trousse et inscrivit son salut en retour. Des mots à peine encrés sur la surface lisse de la table. De toute manière, l'homme invisible qui avait écrit le premier serait le seul à se rendre compte de son existence futile en dehors de ses accès de combat.  
Les heures, les jours, les semaines suivirent leur cours, amenant avec eux rixes dans la cour, ébats sans lendemain et lycée sans intérêt. Les bourrasques intenables qu'étaient ses parents passèrent en coup de vent, comme d'habitude, et Rose se demanda un instant s'il serait capable de décrire avec fidélité leur visage. Mais son monde flottant se raccordait maintenant à une chose : une conversation. L'homme mystère, qui avait épanché son ennui sur la même table que lui, avait répondu et, de fil en aiguilles, ils avaient tissé un filin qui maintenant centrait son attention et par là même sa vie. Par un jeu mêlant provocation et sous-entendus, Rose et son correspondant mystérieux avait fini par se donner rendez-vous.  
Habituellement, quand Rose ressentait le besoin d'avoir quelqu'un avec qui s'amuser, il n'y allait pas vraiment par quatre chemins. Son physique lui permettait ce genre de largesse. Mais cette fois-ci, c'était différent. Plongé dans l'inconnu, l'attente et l'envie avaient grandi de concert pour le mettre dans un état d'excitation qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti.  
Son interlocuteur lui laissa le choix des jours et lieux. Il opta pour le vendredi, la fin de semaine serait plus adéquate, même s'il faudrait pour cela patienter. Le lieu… le toit. Une rencontre au ciel ne pouvait donner qu'un échange de même niveau. Rose nota précautionneusement la date et, avant même qu'il ne s'en rende compte, son cours était fini. Il le quitta avec un léger sourire aux lèvres. Il lui tardait de se mesurer enfin à son correspondant mystérieux.

Vendredi 16 janvier, dix-sept heures. Maya n'avait quasiment pas dormi de la nuit, autant pour veiller sur le sommeil de sa sœur que d'impatience. Il allait rencontrer son inconnu, enfin. Il n'arrivait pas à imaginer son visage mais il espérait avoir affaire à un beau jeune homme. Oh, il n'était pas difficile, mais il faut avouer qu'une femme est plus fragile qu'un homme. Il s'interrogea subitement sur la raison qui lui faisait penser que c'était une personne de sexe masculin et non féminin avant d'hausser les épaules. Il le ressentait et puis c'était ainsi.  
Appuyé nonchalamment contre la grille devant le lycée, il sortit une sucette qu'il fit rouler sur sa langue. Un goût puissant de coca emplit sa bouche en quelques secondes et il poussa un petit soupir de bonheur. Il avait hâte de grimper sur le toit, mais il fallait attendre que le lycée soit entièrement et définitivement libre.

Vendredi soir, dix-sept heures, fin des cours. Rose rangea ses notes avec nonchalance, mais les mains fébriles. Il l'avait attendu toute la semaine… Son rendez-vous inconnu, en plein milieu du lycée, avec une personne qui semblait aussi impatiente que lui. Tout son corps réclamait le rendez-vous, chaque petit mot l'avait mit dans une attente presque douloureuse. Il voulait voir, savoir, goûter, tester, tenter, agir… Il n'en pouvait plus de rester aussi inactif. Chaque pensée lui brûlait le cerveau, mis en mode veille. A bas la réflexion, c'était juste son instinct qui le faisait avancer maintenant. Il tirerait le voile du mystère pour le parcourir enfin de ses yeux avides de savoir.

Rose attendit une bonne demi-heure, voire une heure, dans les toilettes, en attendant que le lycée se vide de toute la population inintéressante qu'il contenait. Qu'il soit enfin seul avec son mystérieux correspondant. Doué… Il avait hâte de voir ça. De ressentir ça. Le seul qui ait gagné le droit de le voir étant lui-même. Pas un chef de guerre. Pas un maître invisible. Rose, alangui et désireux de faire plus ample connaissance.

Dix-neuf heures, il ne restait dans le parking des professeurs qu'une seule voiture, c'était le moment ou jamais d'entrer pour rejoindre son mystérieux inconnu. Contournant l'établissement, il passa par-dessus la grille sans trop de difficulté et se faufila dans la cour jusqu'au bâtiment. Puis, impatient de découvrir enfin qui se cachait sous ses petites allusions perverses, il rejoignit les escaliers et grimpa les marches quatre à quatre. Son cœur s'emballa quand il entama la dernière ligne droite et il se stoppa un instant derrière la porte.

Il se faisait attendre, songea Rose en s'adossant au mur de la cage d'escalier. Une méthode comme une autre de faire travailler l'envie et le désir. Il n'allait pas s'en plaindre, sourit-il intérieurement. Plus l'attente est entretenue, plus les rencontres sont explosives. Et il espérait bien que son correspondant mystère serait à la hauteur de ses dires… Maintenant qu'il s'était imaginé une large gamme de scénario, il sentait qu'il serait réellement déçu, voire violent, si ses espérances n'étaient pas comblées.  
Le vent fit voler quelques mèches d'un blond pâle alors qu'il s'étirait. Oh oui, il avait intérêt à être à la hauteur… Et tout à coup, la porte s'ouvrit.

Maya resta un instant sans bouger. Il ignorait tout de la personne qu'il allait trouver de l'autre côté, de son nom à son sexe. Peut-être allait-il regretter ? Si c'était le cas, il risquait de devenir haineux et violent ; il ne savait cacher ses émotions – déception ou autre – qu'en se protégeant derrière un mur de glace. Prenant une profonde inspiration, il remit vaguement ses mèches blondes en place, vérifia son haleine et poussa la porte, avant de se figer d'horreur en apercevant qui se tenait appuyé au mur à côté de lui.  
« Toi ! cracha-t-il. »

« Putain c'est quoi ce bordel ? répondit Rose en se redressant de son mur. Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?! »  
Pourquoi il fallait que ce soit maintenant que ce type débarque ? Il voulait encore se faire casser la figure ou quoi ?

Il serra les poings en le foudroyant du regard.  
« Je viens voir quelqu'un, alors dégage ! »  
Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment pour se battre avec cet enfoiré.

« Non mais tu rêves là ! Rien à foutre de tes rendez-vous, j'étais là avant ! »  
Et il n'avait pas l'intention de se laisser gâcher la soirée…

Maya haussa un sourcil moqueur et arrogant en croisant les bras sur son torse.  
« Comment un type comme toi pourrait avoir un rendez-vous ? »  
Non pas que Rose était moche. Ses lèvres roses pulpeuses et ses grands yeux, cachés par des lentilles d'une jolie teinte bleue violacée et entourés d'eyeliner noir, lui conféraient un certain charme et même un charme certain. En un sens, il pouvait facilement le qualifier de canon. Malgré tout, leurs deux bandes étaient ennemies et ils n'avaient jamais pu se voir en peinture. Sans doute étaient-ce leurs caractères trop emportés et si semblablement opposés qui les en empêchaient.

« Je pourrais te retourner la question, Ma-ya ! articula-t-il dans un déhanché à la fois provoquant et exaspéré. Depuis quand tu veux plus jouer les petits che-chefs qui se la pètent dans la cour ? T'as trouvé un pantin pour t'amuser après le lycée ? »  
OK, Maya avait aussi tout pour lui, ça il ne pouvait pas le nier, même si ça lui arrachait la langue. Cheveux blonds or, peau d'ivoire, lèvres pulpeuses et rosées, on pouvait difficilement faire mieux. Mais c'était son rival et il ne le supportait pas, c'était dans la nature même des choses.

« Et toi, Ro-se ? fit-il en l'imitant parfaitement. Tes larbins t'ont lâché ? Ils en ont eu marre de ton petit cul et de ta grande bouche ? »  
Qui, sans le savoir, l'avaient fait bander pendant des semaines par de simples mots échangés sur une table.

« Tu sais, il m'arrive de me balader sans eux assez souvent, fit-il remarquer en avançant vers lui, irrité. Quant à mes fesses et ma bouche, elles cherchent mieux, pour changer. Alors casse-toi. »  
Son inconnu lui avait implicitement promis monts et plaisir, il ne laisserait pas passer l'occasion de s'amuser.

Bien sûr qu'il le savait, il l'avait bien vu manger seul à midi, comme il le faisait régulièrement. Leur bande ne servait qu'à cacher leur haine profonde l'un envers l'autre et leur violence brutale. Mais il ne le laisserait pas gâcher sa soirée pour autant.  
« Tu veux que je te montre ce qui est vraiment bon ? Sûr qu'avec les gens qui te servent d'amants, tu risques pas de ressentir de plaisir. »  
Il lui offrit un sourire en coin particulièrement malsain en balançant son sac dans un coin.  
« Et c'est toi qui vas virer. »

« Oh vraiment ? ironisa-t-il en penchant la tête. Sorry Ma-ya, je ne par-ti-rais pas… chantonna-t-il. »  
Il n'allait sûrement pas obéir à quelqu'un comme lui.

« Et on peut savoir qui tu attends au juste ? interrogea-t-il en s'approchant lentement de lui. »  
Il n'en avait pas grand-chose à faire, mais ce serait une occasion de plus de se foutre de lui.

« Hm… fit-il en posant ses doigts sur ses lèvres, laisse moi réfléchir… Quelqu'un ? »  
Après tout, il ne le savait pas lui-même.

Il prit une mine offensée parfaitement feinte.  
« Tu ne veux pas me le dire ? »

« En quoi ça peut t'intéresser ? rétorqua-t-il. »

« Mais voyons, en tout, très cher Rose, rit-il avec un regard de glace. »

« Oh, en tout, voyez-vous ça… Ton « rendez-vous » est-il aussi peu intéressant pour que tu t'intéresses aux miens ? »  
Il ne voyait pas pourquoi il lui donnerait des détails de sa vie.

« Mon rendez-vous semble particulièrement alléchant, au contraire, sourit-il en se léchant les lèvres. Mais peut-être pensera-t-il que je le trompe si tu restes, vois-tu. »  
Il lui offrit un sourire torve.  
« Et, tu t'en doutes, je serai obligé de te punir si tel était le cas. »

« Me punir… souffla-t-il. Tu crois que je me laisserais faire comme ça… »  
Il ne manquerait plus que ça… Qu'il cède son trône ? Hors de question.

« Oh non, résiste-moi, ce sera tellement plus appréciable, se moqua-t-il d'une voix sensuelle. »  
Après tout, ça n'était que plus excitant d'avoir affaire à quelqu'un de réticent.

« Tu aimes jouer, à ce que je vois, répondit-il en reculant vers le mur pour s'y appuyer en penchant un peu plus la tête. »  
Soit, lui aussi aimait jouer. C'était rare qu'il le fasse, la plupart de ses confrontations n'avait aucun intérêt. Peut-être que ce serait d'un autre niveau ici.

« Le jeu, peut-être pas… Mais je ne suis jamais contre une petite altercation contre quelqu'un de ton genre. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu appelles « quelqu'un de mon genre », Ma-ya ? »

« En voilà une question intéressante… »  
Et il ne voyait absolument pas ce qu'il pouvait bien répondre. Rose lui sortait par les yeux, et il n'y avait pas de raisons particulières.  
« Quelqu'un qui est aussi… »  
Aussi quoi ? Il se rapprocha de lui pour dégager son oreille de ses cheveux.  
« Vulnérable, souffla-t-il. »

« T'essaye de me faire peur ? fit-il en se dérobant de quelques pas sur le côté. »  
Son oreille resta sensible quelques secondes à ce contact. Trop sensible. Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'un geste qui ressemblait aussi peu à un coup de poing.

« Non. »  
Et c'était vrai. Pourquoi l'avait-il désigné de vulnérable ? Etait-ce pour son air frêle, appuyé ainsi sur le mur, ou pour la façon dont son corps mince se fondait dans l'obscurité naissante ? Et pourquoi avait-il aimé être aussi proche de lui ? Serrant les dents et les poings pour se maîtriser et se reprendre, il le fusilla du regard.  
« Maintenant dégage. »

« Va. Te. Faire. Voir. Ma-ya… siffla-t-il sans bouger d'un pouce. »  
Il n'avait aucunement l'intention de dégager. Tout d'abord, il était arrivé avant lui. Ensuite, il ne céderait sa place pour rien au monde. Surtout pas à lui…

« Ro-se… Arrête d'écorcher mon prénom, enfoiré ! »  
Puis, à bout de nerfs, il donna un coup de poing dans la porte à défaut de lui envoyer dans l'estomac. Et, petit à petit, une vision toute neuve de ce qu'il se passait s'insinua dans son esprit. Il lança un regard à sa montre puis à son ennemi juré avant de reporter son attention sur la porte.  
« Attends… »  
Il se tourna franchement vers Rose, grinçant des dents et les muscles raidis à force d'être contractés.  
« Dis-moi que t'es pas celui qui m'a répondu pendant des semaines sur cette putain de table de cours ! »

Rose ouvrit de grands yeux. Non. Impossible. L'heure… Le lieu de rendez-vous… La table…  
« Parce que c'est toi qui me chauffais avec tes smileys tendancieux ! fit-il en avançant d'un pas. »

Oh, God. Ce n'était pas possible ! Son sang ne fit qu'un tour et il ne prit même pas le temps de réfléchir : son poing atterrit directement sur la mâchoire de Rose. C'était sans doute la pire soirée de sa vie. Savoir que c'était avec lui qu'il avait échangé des propositions tendancieuses lui filait la nausée.

Il n'eut pas les moyens, ni même le temps de réagir. Projeté vers l'arrière, son dos heurta brusquement le mur de la cage d'escalier, lui coupant le souffle pendant un instant.  
« Espèce d'enfoiré… souffla-t-il en lui lançant un regard noir. »  
Toutes ces semaines pour ce type… Pour se faire avoir par lui, cet espèce de gros dur qui le cherchait sans arrêt !

Comment il avait pu perdre autant de temps avec un type pareil ? Comment avait-il pu ressentir du plaisir à discuter avec lui ? Serrant la mâchoire à s'en faire saigner les gencives et péter les dents, il se dirigea à grands pas vers son ennemi pour le frapper à nouveau. La violence était le seul moyen qu'il connaissait pour parer aux sentiments qu'il ne désirait pas ressentir. Il détestait sincèrement ce type, alors comment pouvait-il seulement se sentir excité par lui ?

Rose encaissa une fois encore, mais répliqua cette fois-ci en lui décochant un direct dans l'estomac en soufflant, la mâchoire raidie et les lèvres douloureuses. Douloureuses, ou trop sensibles ? Il n'allait pas se faire avoir une fois encore… L'adrénaline lui coulait dans les veines, jamais il ne se laisserait faire par ce type. C'était lui le maître, c'était lui qui vaincrait, de quelques manières que ce soit.

Maya dut reculer de plusieurs pas pour récupérer son souffle, grimaçant de douleur. Mais il n'y prit pas garde bien longtemps et envoya un coup de pied dans le flanc de Rose. Jamais il ne perdrait contre lui. La haine, la colère et la déception faisaient bouillir son sang dans ses veines et il n'avait plus qu'une envie : le réduire en bouillie.

Il esquiva de justesse en vacillant, et le pied de Maya ripa contre ses côtes. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser faire. Il n'allait pas se laisser massacrer comme ça. Il le laisserait encore moins gagner. Les dents serrées, il retenta une approche et attrapa le col de son haut pour aller lui coller une droite en pleine mâchoire. Qu'importe qu'il le défigure, si la victoire se résumait à ça.

Il reçut son poing sans broncher, habitué, et lui envoya un coup de genou dans le ventre comme réplique. Il avait envie de tout détruire et de tout brûler. Son corps entier était en train de devenir un brasier, la brûlure de son antipathie envers lui ravageant toute sa maîtrise sur son passage.

Rose plia sous le choc, la respiration coupée, et ses doigts se crispèrent sur les vêtements de Maya. Son seul réflexe fut de frapper encore, n'importe où, pour ne pas le laisser gagner. Chercher une stratégie ne servirait à rien. Il devait cogner aveuglément, tout ce qui comptait était de le réduire en miettes !

Maya chassa ses mains d'un vague mouvement de bras et crispa ses doigts dans les cheveux blonds de son acolyte pour le forcer à relever la tête. Il le claqua alors contre le mur de la cage d'escalier et, sans comprendre son propre comportement, il plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes. Cette simple pression lui fit l'effet d'une bombe, aussi puissante qu'une électrocution.

Il perdit tout sens commun sous cette pression violente. Bloqué, meurtri, complètement crispé, il ressentait le geste de Maya comme une invasion brutale de plaisir. C'était douloureux mais paradoxalement terriblement euphorisant. Mieux que n'importe quel stimulant. Comme mues par une volonté propre, ses lèvres s'arrachèrent de cette étreinte pour venir à leur tour s'emparer de celles de Maya, comme si tout cela ne faisait partie que de cette bataille pour la dominance. Juste un coup porté en plus, autrement qu'avec les poings. Si ça devait se passer ainsi, il ne le laisserait pas prendre le dessus.

Maya apprécia un moment cette sensation de plaisir et de violence qu'il ressentait. C'était la première fois qu'il avait cette impression d'entité incandescente. Son âme semblait s'être apaisée, comme comblée de ne plus être qu'une moitié vide de sens. Quand Rose commença à prendre le dessus sur lui, il se décolla brutalement de lui, la respiration rapide et le regard gelé, se rendant compte de ce qu'il faisait par la même occasion. Comment tout ceci avait-il pu arriver ?  
« Dégage, siffla-t-il alors. »

Il n'était pas certain de pouvoir contenir les vagues de violence qui grandissaient en son sein, rugissantes, et se fracassaient contre son enveloppe charnelle.  
« Non, répondit-il d'un ton sans concession, dardant sur lui son regard de braise, totalement inverse au sien. »  
C'était tellement bon… Inattendu. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que la violence exercée aurait pu être aussi jouissive.

« Je t'ai dit de dégager ! s'écria-t-il en pointant la porte d'un doigt rageur. »  
S'il ne se dépêchait pas de se barrer, Maya passerait ses nerfs sur lui sans se retenir. Sa frustration grandissante se mêlant à sa haine allait finir par le submerger entièrement, le noyer et lui faire perdre la tête. D'autant plus qu'il n'arrivait pas à ôter de ses lèvres la sensation de celles pulpeuses de Rose qui lui avaient procuré tant de plaisir.

« Et pourquoi tu te casserais pas toi ! T'attends quelqu'un d'autre? Oh, peut-être que tu as prévu un coup de rechange au cas où le premier t'aurait pas plu ? ironisa-t-il. »  
Piquer la patience limitée de son adversaire avait un petit côté délectable.

Sans pouvoir se retenir, les digues de sa folie meurtrière ayant cédé, il lui fonça droit dessus pour enchaîner les coups avec une hargne qu'il n'avait encore jamais ressentie. Pourquoi il ne le laissait pas tranquille, bon sang ?! Pourquoi le contact avec ses lèvres avait été si bon ? Pourquoi il en voulait plus ? Il ne pouvait pas ressentir ce genre de chose pour un type comme Rose, ce n'était pas logique ! C'était complètement dément.

Rose laissa faire. Il le tenait, et malgré la douleur sourde et vive qui le prenait au corps avec délice, il ne ressentait pas ça comme une contrainte. Maya venait de chuter en son pouvoir, sans espoir d'en ressortir un jour. Il finit par se dégager, le souffle court et la lèvre en sang, pour vaciller vers le milieu du toit.  
« T'as peur, Ma-ya ? Ca se passe pas… comme tu veux ? »

La respiration saccadée, les yeux brûlants, il restait à fixer ses mains sanglantes. Il était comme son père : un monstre féroce qui expulse ses émotions à coups de poings, de pieds, de tête… Il ne savait que se défendre avec sauvagerie quand une situation ne lui plaisait pas. On ne lui avait pas appris à ressentir quelque chose de bon alors il en avait déduit que seul le sexe pouvait lui offrir une liberté provisoire et que le reste n'était qu'une sombre calomnie.

« T'as un problème ? enchaîna-t-il en se laissant tomber à genoux sur le sol. Ca t'a plu, c'est ça ? »  
Maya n'avait pas retenu ses coups… C'était la première fois qu'il s'en prenait autant dans la gueule. S'il avait su plus tôt…

« La violence, le sexe, la haine. C'est ainsi que j'ai toujours vécu. C'est ce qu'on m'a toujours donné, souffla-t-il d'une voix éteinte et extrêmement basse. Pourquoi c'est différent quand tu es là ? »  
Il ne mentait pas quand il y réfléchissait bien. En présence de Rose, il avait l'impression que sa vie avait un sens. Ils se battaient sans cesse mais, derrière les coups, son cœur battait plus fort. C'était comme si, d'une manière ou d'une autre, ils étaient destinés à être proches l'un de l'autre. Que ce soit dans la haine ou non.

« Parce qu'on est pareil… haleta-t-il en sentant un filet de sang lui parcourir le menton. Tu sais, qui se ressemble s'assemble, tout comme les contraires s'attirent… Tu peux pas admettre que ça te laisse indifférent… Ma-ya. »

Il se tourna vers lui. Toute sa prestance et son charisme semblaient bien moindres à présent. Alors que Rose, lui, brillait toujours.  
« Je te déteste et tout ton être me repousse. »  
Il s'avança jusqu'à lui, se laissa tomber à ses côtés et lui fit poser sa tête sur ses jambes.  
« Mais, indéniablement, une partie de moi est attirée par toi. »  
Et c'était sans doute ce point qui le dérangeait le plus.

« C'est comme ça que ça marche tu sais… L'attirance, la haine… On peut pas différencier tout strictement. Ils ne peuvent vivre l'un sans l'autre… Les sentiments sont relatifs et ils se mêlent l'un à l'autre. »  
Et plus Maya aurait envie de le frapper, plus il aurait envie de lui. Rose en était certain.

« Mais on est pas censé battre quelqu'un qui nous attire juste parce que ça nous dérange… »  
Bien qu'il n'y connaisse strictement rien. Il essuya le menton de Rose en essayant d'être le moins brusque possible, les mains tremblantes. C'était étrange de ne pas faire preuve de brutalité.

Rose ferma les yeux, la respiration courte.  
« Tu parais sentimental… Attention, l'eau est trouble. »  
Il commençait déjà à se perdre.

« Tais-toi, cracha-t-il. »  
Et il se mordit la langue en ôtant une mèche de son visage.  
« Pardonne-moi. »

« Pourquoi tu veux que je te pardonne ? T'as voulu me démolir, au cas où tu aurais oublié… »  
Même s'il n'avait pas à préciser que certains passages avaient été particulièrement appréciables.

Il serra les dents et le força à se relever, passant un bras autour de sa taille. Il le ramènerait chez lui et oublierait toute cette soirée. Cette sensation de puissance en sentant ses lèvres sur les siennes. L'envie de le protéger mêlée à celle de lui casser la gueule. Son désir de le garder contre lui de cette manière et le plaisir de l'envoyer chier. Il récupéra son sac et celui de Rose et traîna ce dernier vers la sortie sans ouvrir la bouche. S'il le faisait, il ne serait capable que de l'insulter, et il n'en avait plus envie. Pas ce soir, du moins.

Rose se laissa traîner sans rien dire, récupérant vaguement le sang qui coulait de ses lèvres du bout de la langue. Maya n'y avait pas été de main morte. Mais au fond, est-ce que qu'il aurait ressenti les choses aussi puissamment s'il ne l'avait pas attaqué de cette manière ? C'était peu probable.  
« Tu fais quoi ? demanda-t-il en resserrant sa prise autour de ses épaules. »

« Ca se voit pas ? lança Maya avant de se reprendre. »  
Et, pour ce faire, il inspira profondément pour refouler ses pulsions agressives et haineuses. A cet instant, il regrettait de ne pas être un élève modèle et d'avoir écrit sur cette fichue table. C'était horripilant.  
« Je te ramène chez toi. »

« Tu sais où j'habite ? fit-il avec un léger sourire. »  
C'était nouveau ça.

Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête sans autre précision, faisant attention à ne pas le laisser tomber sur le sol. Il était bien capable de le faire exprès s'il ne se maîtrisait pas un peu.

« Comment tu sais ? »

« J'ai volé les dossiers informatiques du principal. »  
Ce n'était, au point de départ, que pour se prouver qu'il pouvait y arriver. Il ouvrit la porte du toit, les fit passer dans la cage d'escalier en resserrant son bras autour de Rose et referma derrière lui.

« Ca te sert à quoi ? demanda-t-il en capturant l'une de ses mèches blondes entre deux doigts. »  
Ca ne l'étonnait qu'à moitié. Mais qu'il prenne les adresses…

Il pencha la tête pour récupérer sa mèche.  
« A rien. »  
Il avait juste réussi à montrer qu'on pouvait pirater le système informatique du lycée.

« Alors pourquoi tu l'as fait ? Tu m'espionnes ? »  
Il reprit une autre mèche sans difficulté. Elles étaient toutes trop longues pour que Maya puisse se soustraire à sa « torture ».

« Non. »  
Il lui abandonna ses cheveux ; il n'arriverait pas à s'en défaire et il irait prendre une douche glacée en rentrant chez lui pour ôter toute trace de la passion que Rose avait fait naître en lui.  
« De cette façon, j'ai une prise sur chacun. Je connais la situation et l'adresse des élèves les plus importants, et j'ai les données dans mon PC portable pour tous les autres. »

« Je dois m'en sentir flatté alors, si tu as mon adresse… souffla-t-il à son oreille. Un élève des plus importants… »  
C'était plaisant de le sentir troublé de cette manière.

Il haussa les épaules, se sentant étranger dans cette conversation. Il avait la désagréable impression d'avoir quitté son corps et d'avoir changé de monde. Mais il forcerait son âme à reprendre sa place.  
« Si tu y tiens. »  
Le souffle de Rose était chaud et embaumait une odeur de menthe et de sang qui lui fit un effet électrique. Il fallait qu'il se contrôle, sans quoi ça dégénérerait en une partie de jambes en l'air violente ou en pugilat, tout dépendait de la réaction de son ennemi préféré.

« J'y tiens, vraiment, insista-t-il en venant maintenant chatouiller significativement son cou du bout des doigts. »  
Il avait la tête qui tournait, il comptait bien en profiter pour se lâcher plus que d'ordinaire sur la voie publique. Et puis Maya n'oserait pas l'envoyer balader maintenant.

Maya décala la tête légèrement sans le lâcher, continuant à descendre les escaliers et tentant de paraître le plus neutre possible. Seulement, Rose commençait à sérieusement lui taper sur le système.

« Je te croyais pas aussi lunatique… souffla-t-il en regardant fixement son visage inexpressif avec un sourire en coin. Passer de… tout feu tout flamme à… froid comme la glace… »  
Il eut un léger rire ironique et utilisa sa main valide pour tripoter la fermeture éclair de sa veste noire.  
« Ou alors peut-être que la braise brûle encore sous tes airs de pierre… chuchota-t-il en se penchant vers son oreille. »  
Ca ne serait pas pour lui déplaire.

Il chassa la main qui jouait avec le zip de sa veste d'une petite tape.  
« Tu as un tempérament de feu, j'ai un tempérament de glace, répliqua-t-il comme si ça expliquait l'entièreté de ses agissements. »  
Il posa enfin le pied sur le sol du rez-de-chaussée et traîna Rose à sa suite à travers les couloirs. A la vitesse à laquelle ils allaient, ils ne risquaient pas de sortir du lycée.

« Tu boudes, Ma-ya ? chantonna-t-il en s'agrippant à lui. T'es trop sérieux. »  
Le sol du lycée n'était pas très, très stable, maintenant qu'il le foulait.

Il poussa un soupir énervé et l'attrapa par les épaules pour se mettre face à lui en le soutenant, évitant cependant de plonger son regard dans le sien pour ne pas commettre un acte purement pulsionnel.  
« Ecoute, si tu veux que je te laisse crever ici, continue comme ça. Sinon, ferme-la et avance, OK ? »  
Il n'avait pas envie de passer sa nuit ici. Surtout que Mayumi devait l'attendre et que son père lui ferait payer son absence en fonction des minutes de retard qu'il aurait.

« Hm, comment je pourrais refuser un seul de tes ordres… taquina-t-il en penchant légèrement la tête. »  
Il posa ses mains sur les poignets de son soutien.  
« Alors, tu me ramènes, preux chevalier ? »

Il se perdit malgré lui dans ses yeux faussement bleus, n'hésita qu'à moitié avant de repasser son bras à sa taille pour le reprendre contre lui, et ce fut sans un mot qu'il se remit en route. Il était faible face à son ennemi.

Rose ne dit rien non plus, se contentant de peser de tout son « faible » poids contre l'épaule de Maya. Après tout, ils avaient tout le temps jusque chez lui… Et son ennemi était déjà suffisamment troublé pour que son équilibre craque quand il le voudrait. Une pichenette, et Maya pourrait devenir incontrôlable.

« On va passer par la grille, expliqua-t-il froidement en sortant dans la cour. Si on croise le gardien ou n'importe qui, que ce soit bien clair, tu m'as appelé parce qu'on t'a attaqué par surprise et que t'étais coincé dans le bâtiment. Je suis venu te chercher et je te ramène chez toi. Fin de l'histoire. »  
Il resserra un peu sa prise sur lui pour être sûr qu'il ne tombe pas et entreprit de traverser l'étendue de béton qui semblait sans fin. C'était vraiment étrange quand il n'y avait pas un seul élève, limite sinistre. Il aimait bien cette ambiance.

« Mais tu sais, je crois qu'il vaut mieux que ça soit toi qui parles… Tu seras plus convainquant que moi, dit-il en parcourant son bras des yeux. J'aime ta voix… Elle me donne… des frissons… »  
Et il trembla exagérément sous son étreinte, comme parcouru d'une vague de froid. Ou de plaisir.

Maya serra les dents, se concentrant pour ne rien faire de stupide, et accéléra légèrement l'allure. Il allait finir par craquer, il en était certain. Mais il ne savait pas si ce serait en bien ou en mal.

« Comment tu comptes t'y prendre pour qu'on passe la grille à deux ? questionna-t-il avec un brin d'amusement. »

« Là, je suis en train de me dire que je te jetterais bien par au-dessus. Mais si je me maîtrise assez pour ne pas te casser un ou deux os en plus, je forcerai la serrure de la grille pour nous permettre de sortir. »

« Hm, un vrai petit délinquant, pouffa-t-il en se resserrant contre lui, pour éviter un éventuel rejet – ou jet – de sa personne. »

Cette pression un peu plus forte contre son corps le fit frissonner mais il fit passer ça pour le froid environnant en resserrant son écharpe autour de son cou. Temps de merde, vie de merde. Ils arrivèrent finalement devant l'entrée et Maya lâcha Rose en lui demandant de se tenir à la grille le temps qu'il crochète la serrure. Quoique le voir se casser la figure aurait sûrement été délectable.

« Tout ce que tu veux… »  
Il s'empêcha de justesse de lui lancer « Ma-ya », sachant qu'il aurait mis sa menace à exécution, et s'accrocha aux barreaux les plus proches. Puis il retourna la tête vers son ennemi et sauveur, le considérant des pieds à la tête sans aucune gêne, Maya n'aimait pas ça. Et il fallait bien admettre qu'il ne gâchait pas la vue, même caché sous ses vêtements amples. Et bien… la suggestion est parfois plus attrayante que le dévoilement total.

Attrapant un trombone qui traînait dans sa trousse, il se concentra sur sa tâche en essayant d'ignorer le regard de Rose. Ce qui était réellement difficile.  
« Putain, arrête de me mater ! finit-il par s'exclamer quand le 'clic' de l'ouverture de la serrure eut retenti. »

« Oh, mais pourtant t'es très agréable à regarder… susurra-t-il en s'agrippant à la grille. »

Maya eut un sourire un poil sadique et, sans une once de remords ou d'inquiétude, poussa le côté de la grille sur lequel se tenait Rose.

Et évidemment, celui-ci ne put maintenir son équilibre précaire bien longtemps. Emporté par l'élan donné à la grille, il finit durement sa chute sur le sol, mais fit tout pour retenir sa douleur. Maya commençait à s'énerver, et il lui lança un regard flamboyant par dessous ses cils. Vu d'en dessous, il paraissait véritablement beaucoup plus imposant. Et il devait le lui faire croire. Simuler une faiblesse pour accroître son emprise sur lui.

« Oups, désolé, s'exclama-t-il platement avec un sourire qui contredisait ses paroles. »  
C'était réellement jouissif de le voir ainsi par terre même si, au final, c'était Rose qui menait le jeu.

« T'en crevais d'envie… siffla-t-il en dégageant une mèche d'un geste négligent. »  
Finalement, tout n'était qu'un jeu.

« J'avoue, sourit-il en refermant la grille. »  
Il se pencha ensuite vers lui et lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever. S'il le laissait faire par lui-même, il n'était pas rentré.

Rose la fixa un moment, avant de tendre la sienne, et de plonger son regard dans le sien. Lentement, il resserra ses doigts sur sa main et se redressa comme il le put. Les bleus commençaient à protester, mais il ne fallait pas faire le difficile. Pas devant lui.

« Et c'est moi, la petite nature ? ironisa-t-il en le reprenant contre lui sans rechigner. »  
Maya commençait à s'habituer à être aussi proche de lui.

Rose lui fit une grimace de mépris, sentant avec une impression particulière le bras de Maya glisser dans son dos pour le soutenir. Puis il passa son propre bras autour de ses épaules, pour éviter de faillir une nouvelle fois, et reposa sa main au niveau de la glissière de la veste de son porteur.

« Bon, t'es prête chochotte ? On peut y aller ? »  
Plus vite il l'aurait ramené, plus vite il pourrait oublier cette soirée.

« On peut y aller… répéta-t-il lentement. »  
Chochotte… On verrait bien qui serait le plus chochotte.

Maya lui lança un sourire mesquin et se dirigea calmement vers le quartier de Rose. Heureusement, il n'habitait pas très loin, ses nerfs étaient vraiment mis à rude épreuve.

Il arrêta de parler, préférant se concentrer sur le paysage qui défilait à une lenteur d'escargot sous ses pas hésitants. Il commençait à avoir mal aux côtes. Mais il était hors de question de faire ce plaisir à Maya. Négligemment, sans vraiment y penser, il commença à jouer avec la fermeture éclair, la remontant et la descendant selon ses envies.

« T'es vraiment chiant, c'est pas possible, soupira Maya en chassant sa main d'une nouvelle tape sèche. »

« Tu t'attendais à quoi Ma-ya ? lança-t-il en le regardant, les yeux plissés. Tu me jettes à terre, tu veux que je te remercie ? »

« Non. Mais ma fermeture ne t'a rien demandé. Et je ne t'ai pas jeté à terre, j'ai ouvert la grille. »

Il eut une moue exaspérée, mais resserra ses doigts sur la glissière.  
« Tu te crois drôle, Ma-ya ? Ca devait être amusant… T'as quelque chose à te prouver, à jouer les gros durs insensibles et blasés ? »

Serrant les dents – il allait réellement finir par s'en faire sauter une ou deux – il s'écarta de lui, le plantant au milieu de la rue avec son sac, et fit demi-tour.  
« Démerde-toi grande gueule. »  
Il en avait plus qu'assez de son comportement de gamin capricieux. Il était bien plus bandant quand il la fermait.

« Et c'est moi la grande gueule ? ironisa-t-il. Tu comptes faire quoi, me laisser ici ? Et si je me fais chopper par je ne sais quoi, ça te fera rire ? »  
Il rejeta sa longue chevelure blonde dans son dos.  
« En fait je suis sûr que t'attends que ça… T'es frustré que ça ait été moi, pas vrai ? »

Il s'arrêta d'avancer, restant dos à lui en se mordillant la lèvre. Il était vrai qu'il ne pouvait pas le laisser ici sans risque. Il aurait dû le laisser sur le toit du lycée… Jetant un coup d'œil à son portable, il frissonna. Son père allait lui refaire le portrait… Il se tourna à moitié vers Rose, toujours au même endroit en équilibre instable, et il ne put se résoudre à l'abandonner là. Fichue conscience qui lui montrait son ennemi comme une pauvre victime alors qu'il pouvait très bien se démerder sans lui ! Il retourna près de lui sans rien dire, le prit dans ses bras sans douceur et se remit à avancer rapidement. Vivement qu'il l'ait déposé chez lui.

A moitié étonné, mais également à moitié satisfait de le voir revenir, Rose se laissa faire sans rien dire, un petit sourire sur le visage. Maya était simple à cerner, tellement simple. Un instinctif, troublé. Avec grâce malgré ses courbatures, il passa ses bras autour des épaules de son porteur et logea sa tête dans son cou, pour admirer ses traits fixes et en profiter.

Il marchait d'un pas raide et rapide, tourmenté. Il espérait que Mayumi était déjà couchée, il n'avait pas vraiment pensé à elle en acceptant le rendez-vous et il commençait à sérieusement angoisser. Et si son père s'en était pris à elle en ne le voyant pas revenir ? Il ne s'en remettrait sans doute jamais.

« Tu imaginais quoi, quand tu es venu ce soir ? demanda soudain Rose en chatouillant son cou de son souffle. »  
Lui était loin de s'attendre à Maya, son pire ennemi. Il avait envisagé une soirée clandestine au lycée, voilà que maintenant il se faisait porter chez lui dans les bras d'un homme qu'il détestait. Ou était censé détester.

Il réfléchit un instant en frissonnant légèrement.  
« A tout et rien. Je voulais passer du bon temps, point. »

« Et le fait que ce soit moi, ça t'en empêche, pas vrai ? souffla-t-il en attrapant une mèche. »  
Difficile pour Maya de s'avouer qu'il pouvait désirer son rival.

Il soupira en lui lançant un regard noir.  
« Sans doute. »  
Bien que ce n'était pas si désagréable que ça de l'avoir contre lui. Ou alors était-il simplement en manque ?

« Pourtant, tout à l'heure, tu m'as embrassé… fit-il remarquer à voix basse, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres. »  
Et ç'avait été loin d'être déplaisant.

Il ne pouvait pas se taire un peu…  
« Oui. »  
Et il aurait bien aimé ne jamais l'avoir fait.

« Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il en laissant une main se faufiler le long de son épaule. »

Il haussa l'épaule pour tenter d'en déloger sa main.  
« J'en sais rien. »  
Et c'était on ne peut plus vrai. Il avait agi sur un coup de tête, sans réfléchir aux conséquences. Il en avait peut-être juste eu besoin. Besoin d'un peu de reconnaissance et de contact physique moins douloureux qu'un coup.

Rose releva les yeux vers lui, et sa main caressa sa joue.  
« Et ça t'a fait quoi, Ma-ya ? »  
Lui, ça l'avait rendu dingue.

Maya cligna des yeux mais ne le regarda pas, crispant juste ses doigts sur le corps fin de Rose.  
« J'en sais rien. »  
Il avait adoré.

« J'ai eu mal tu sais, avoua-t-il en fixant son cou. Quand tu m'as coincé contre le mur. Mais c'était différent de la douleur habituelle. »  
Et c'était vrai. C'était une sensation très bizarre, mais loin d'être déplaisante.

Il déglutit difficilement.  
« Désolé, souffla-t-il du bout des lèvres. »  
C'était comme s'arracher la langue. Est-ce que les autres s'excusaient après l'avoir battu ? Non, alors pourquoi il le faisait, lui ? Il devait être con…

« Depuis quand tu t'excuses, Ma-ya ? s'étonna-t-il avec un léger sourire. T'excuse pas. C'était pas si désagréable. »  
C'était même plutôt bon. Et passe pour un fou.

Il eut un rire sinistre et glacial. Se faire buter ? Pas désagréable ? Voulait-il prendre sa place ?

« Ca te fait rire ? Pourtant c'est pas drôle, Ma-ya. »  
Il eut un petit rire cependant et se redressa pour placer ses lèvres juste à côtés de son oreille.  
« Mais c'est peut-être parce que c'était toi. »

« Si tu prononces encore une seule fois mon prénom de cette manière, je te balance dans le premier container venu et tu te démerdes pour en ressortir. »  
Il allait craquer, la colère recommençait à gonfler dans sa poitrine.

« T'oserais vraiment me faire ça, Maya ? souffla-t-il alors sensuellement en effleurant son cou de ses lèvres. »  
C'était si délicieux de le sentir s'énerver.

De la même façon qu'il était capable du pire.  
« Arrête ça ! s'exclama-t-il. »  
Il fit un brusque mouvement de tête pour se dérober à ses lèvres et relâcha doucement sa prise pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était prêt à le faire tomber.

« Nerveux ? demanda-t-il en s'éloignant, un sourire un brin moqueur sur le visage malgré les menaces. »  
Il ne tenait tout de même pas à tomber une énième fois.

« Pas pour les raisons que tu imagines. »  
Il poussa un soupir intérieur en tournant dans la rue de Rose et chercha le numéro de sa piaule.

« Pour quelles raisons alors ? C'est encore parce que c'est moi ? »  
Il enroula l'une de ses mèches blondes autour de son doigt.

Maya ne répondit rien, Rose n'avait pas besoin de savoir qu'il s'inquiétait pour sa petite sœur seule à l'étage de chez lui et pour la raclée que lui mettrait son père. Il finit par repérer le 69 aux deux chiffres dépareillés et accéléra encore l'allure. Il s'arrêta finalement devant la porte et reposa son ennemi sur le sol.

« Soulagé ? taquina-t-il en caressant sa joue du bout des doigts en relâchant ses cheveux. Enfin arrivé à mon hôtel de luxe… »

Il haussa les épaules, je-m'en-foutiste, et chassa sa main. Son hôtel de luxe devait être plus agréable que le sien, sans doute moins sanguinolent.

« Je suis au premier, fit-il alors en récupérant son sac, dans un ton empli de sous-entendus. »  
Il pourrait toujours essayer de ramper, mais ça serait nettement moins agréable. Les bras de Maya étaient plus confortables…

« Et qu'est-ce que ça peut me foutre ? »  
Il était chez lui, qu'il se démerde maintenant !

« J'y serai pas avant demain, précisa-t-il en essayant d'accrocher son regard. Rappelle-toi, tu m'as frappé. »

« C'est con… souffla-t-il d'un air tout sauf compatissant. Et tu m'as cherché. »

« Tu veux que je rampe, c'est ça ? fit-il d'un ton légèrement provoquant. »

« Oh oui, vas-y ! s'exclama-t-il en imitant une jeune fille en chaleur. »

« Tu crois que je le ferai pas ? demanda-t-il en ouvrant la porte de sa maison, puis en déposant son sac sur le sol. »

Il le regarda faire en croisant les bras.  
« Mais j'en ai absolument rien à branler. »  
Il faisait ce qu'il voulait après tout, il avait d'autres chats à fouetter.

« J'en suis pas si sûr, Ma-ya. »  
Il lui décocha un sourire, puis s'assit sur la marche de l'entrée. Rampant sur le sol comme un lézard, il sentait ses côtes protester avec violence, mais en fit abstraction. Sacrifier un peu de son intégrité physique dans le seul but d'asticoter Maya n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Il passait peut-être pour un imbécile, mais ses yeux ne lâchaient pas ceux de son vis-à-vis.

Il le regarda un instant avant de pousser un profond soupir. Il était réellement trop faible.  
« Tu me fais pitié, soupira-t-il en venant l'aider, fermant la porte d'un coup de pied. »

« Je dois donc remercier ta pitié ? »  
Gagné.

« Sans doute. »  
Il passa un bras à sa taille pour le remettre sur pied et le souleva doucement du sol pour monter plus rapidement à l'étage. Il commençait à vraiment avoir peur pour sa petite sœur.

Rose eut un petit rire et s'agrippa à sa veste pour ne pas perdre le peu d'équilibre qu'il lui restait.  
« Si ton groupe savait ce que tu étais en train de faire… »

Ce son l'électrisa et il crispa la mâchoire. Son ennemi se foutait ouvertement de sa gueule et ça le mettait dans une colère sourde.  
« Qu'ils le sachent, qu'est-ce que ça pourrait bien faire ? cracha-t-il. »  
Il posa un pied sur le palier et remit Rose sur ses jambes.  
« Elle est où ta salle de bain ? »

« Deuxième porte à droite, répondit-il. Pourquoi ? Tu veux me noyer dans la baignoire ? »

« Je l'envisage sérieusement, grinça-t-il. »  
Puis il inspira profondément en secouant la tête.  
« Parce que t'as une tête de mort-vivant et que j'aimerais me laver les mains avant de rentrer chez moi. »

« Montre… »

« De quoi ? »

« Tes mains. »

« Pourquoi ? »

Rose leva les yeux au ciel, et soupira.  
« Laisse. Moi. Voir. Tes. Mains. »

Il le lâcha et lui lança un regard glacé avec un air très mécontent.  
« Si tu te casses la gueule, je chope une barre, siffla-t-il en lui tendant ses mains. »

Rose ne répondit pas, ne relevant même pas la remarque. Tout ce qui lui importait, c'était de voir ses mains. Ces mains qui avaient la force de le maintenir, tout autant que celle de le porter. Il se souvenait des sensations contradictoires qu'elles avaient fait naître. Douleur, plaisir, douceur, sécurité. Elles étaient tâchées de sang par endroit. Alors après avoir plongé son regard dans celui de Maya, il y apposa ses lèvres. Puis sa langue. C'était fade. Mais les battements de son cœur accélérèrent. Ce n'était pas comme avec les autres. Eux, ils n'avaient aucun goût, aucune saveur. Mais lui… c'était vivant.

Maya le regarda faire une poignée de secondes avant d'éloigner d'un geste sec ses mains de ses lèvres.  
« Arrête. »  
Il n'avait pas haussé le ton, ni même fait preuve d'agressivité. Mais tout dans son attitude reflétait la violence qu'il n'influait pas à ses mots.

« Qu'est-ce qui te gêne ? souffla-t-il sans le quitter des yeux. »  
Le grand Maya aurait-il peur ?

La douceur de tes gestes. La tendresse, même infime, qui en ressort. Je te déteste de m'offrir des gestes aussi posés qui ne me font que davantage souffrir quand je rentre chez moi. Je te hais de me faire autant de bien et de me laisser ensuite crever du mal que je vis chaque jour. Mais tu ne comprendrais pas, si je te le disais, n'est-ce pas ? Alors Maya se contenta de le regarder fixement, sans bouger ni prononcer la moindre syllabe.

Rose eut un petit sourire, ferma lentement les yeux pour savourer ce moment de silence, avant de les rouvrir, et de poser ses mains sur les joues de Maya.  
« Sincèrement, je ne t'aurais jamais cru aussi peu bavard. »

Il chassa les intruses de son visage en grondant, menaçant.  
« Et je ne t'aurais jamais pensé aussi curieux, on est quitte. »  
Et il le repoussa pour repartir, ça commençait à le gaver.

Rose eut un petit rire cette fois, puis l'engagea à le suivre dans la salle de bain.  
« Le savon et le lavabo sont à droite, indiqua-t-il. Puisque tu veux pas que je m'en occupe… »

Serrant les dents et les poings, il hésita sincèrement à le suivre. S'il partait maintenant alors que Rose lui tournait le dos, il ne pourrait pas le rattraper. Seulement, un coup d'œil à sa démarche vacillante le fit renoncer à sa fuite et il le rejoignit en deux enjambées. Attrapant son poignet avec le moins de brusquerie possible – ce qui fut particulièrement difficile – il le tira jusqu'au lavabo, prit un gant de toilette au hasard, le passa sous l'eau et lui nettoya le visage. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes mais voir les traits fins de Rose barbouillés de sang commençait à sérieusement devenir dérangeant. Ça le mettait mal à l'aise.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-il sans bouger, appréciant juste ce nouveau contact à sa juste valeur. »  
Même s'il le savait parfaitement. Forcer son rival à parler l'amusait…

Il haussa les épaules. Ça se voyait, non ? Il n'était pas en train de faire des pompes…

« Je pensais pas que le grand Maya s'abaisserait à s'occuper de mon doux visage, ironisa-t-il. »

Il haussa un sourcil moqueur et eut un rire sans joie. Grand Maya ? Doux visage ? Il devait sans doute y avoir été trop fort au niveau des coups sur la tête.  
« Ferme les yeux ! s'exclama-t-il soudainement. »

« A tes ordres, sourit-il, résigné. »

Il nettoya avec attention chaque centimètre de peau de son visage et de son cou puis se lava soigneusement les mains avant de tout ranger. Il fallait qu'il arrête de penser s'il ne voulait pas devenir fou et qu'il se dépêche s'il ne tenait pas à mourir sous les coups et blessures de son paternel.

Rose le regarda faire sans rien dire, puis finalement, s'empara de nouveau de ses mains sans lui demander la permission, remit un peu de savon entre les siennes, et entremêla ses doigts à ceux de Maya. Qu'il sente ses mains glisser entre les siennes sans violence. Les sensations étaient bien différentes que quand ils s'amusaient à se taper dessus dans la cour.

Il le laissa faire moins de trente secondes.  
« Ne fais pas ça. »  
Il laissa passer un temps.  
« S'il te plaît. »  
C'était trop dur à supporter.

« Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il en laissant une main remonter le long de son bras. »

« Parce que tu ne sais pas ce que tu es en train de me faire. »

« Et qu'est-ce que je te fais ? »

Il ne répondit que par un long silence, attrapant les poignets de Rose entre ses doigts. C'était douloureux d'avoir ce genre d'attentions délicates avant d'aller se faire casser la gueule.

« Ca te gêne que je fasse ça… souffla-t-il en regardant son visage fixe, mais légèrement tiré. »  
Finalement, peut-être que Maya était un tendre derrière sa carapace.

« Oui, avoua-t-il avec réticence. »  
Même si ce n'était pas totalement la vérité… Il était vrai qu'il aurait sans doute apprécié ses gestes s'il n'avait pas été dans cette situation.

« Quelle différence par rapport à notre conversation de tout à l'heure, sourit-il. Toi qui disais vouloir me montrer ce qui était vraiment bon, tu refuses que je te lave les mains… »

« Donner est différent de recevoir. »

« L'un est aussi bon que l'autre, souffla-t-il en se rapprochant. »

« Non. »  
Parce que l'un finissait toujours par redevenir de la douleur et c'était bien plus horrible que d'y être confronté immédiatement.

« Tu aurais dit la même chose si ça avait été quelqu'un d'autre à ton rendez-vous ? demanda-t-il en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens. »

« Oui, souffla-t-il sans ciller. »  
La personne ne changeait rien.

« Alors pourquoi tu es venu ? murmura-t-il près de ses lèvres. »  
Pourquoi il avait voulu se risquer dans cette situation improbable ?

« Ce n'est pas parce qu'on refuse de recevoir qu'on n'a rien à donner, répliqua-t-il en essayant de rester aussi imperturbable que possible. »  
Ce qui était particulièrement difficile en cette situation.

« Et tu as quoi à donner, Maya ? »

Il plongea son regard dans le sien et lui fit une pichenette sur le front. Il n'avait pas envie de répondre.  
« Ôte tes lentilles et vas te coucher. Oublie cette soirée, oublie notre baiser, oublie ma venue chez toi. Oublie tes questions et oublie mes réponses. Dors, et oublie tout. »  
Il attrapa une serviette pour s'essuyer les mains, la reposa, tira sur ses manches et se tourna vers la porte.

Rose plissa à nouveau les yeux, les dents serrées, et ne put s'empêcher de lancer une quantité conséquente d'eau savonneuse sur le fuyard, excédé. Il comptait partir ? Il se prenait pour qui !  
« Et c'est tout ?! »

Maya se retourna vers lui, des traînées blanches s'étalant sur son pantalon et sa veste. Il lui lança un regard noir et froid avant d'afficher un sourire pernicieux.  
« Bah alors mon petit, on éjacule précocement ? »

« Tu te crois drôle ? siffla-t-il. Tu joues les dragueurs, avec tes grands airs de "moi je peux te faire grimper au rideau en claquant des doigts", après tu me casses la gueule, tu m'embrasses, tu me casses encore la gueule, et je dois tout oublier ? Et tu crois que je vais dire amen, Ma-ya ? »

« Satisfais-toi de ce que tu as, et laisse-moi tranquille. »  
Je ne suis pas la personne que tu crois, Rose. Alors ne me retiens pas. Ne me fais pas plus de mal encore, je t'en supplie…

« Désolé, Ma-ya, mais je ne me satisfais que du concret, et pas des paroles. Et tu me connais… »  
Il secoua ses longs cheveux blonds et avança jusqu'à lui dans la mesure du possible pour empoigner le devant de sa veste.  
« Je suis pas du genre à laisser les gens tranquille. »

Il le repoussa du plat de la main.  
« Tu n'es pas en état de lutter contre moi, alors ne joue pas au con. »  
Il avait une envie folle de mordre ses lèvres pulpeuses et son cou gracile, d'emprisonner ses mèches entre ses doigts pour le coller contre lui, de le plaquer contre le mur pour parcourir son corps de ses mains. Mais il ne pouvait pas faire ça, ce n'était pas le moment.

« Je joue peut-être au con, mais moi, au moins, je joue le jeu… Une proposition, je viens, je fais, je pars. C'est trop _difficile_ pour toi peut-être… »  
Maya était bien la première personne à le repousser, ça avait quelque chose de vexant, mais aussi de furieusement attirant. Il adorait ça.

« Non. Ce serait trop facile. Tu n'attends que ça, et je n'ai pas la moindre envie de te satisfaire. Et tout ceci n'est pas un jeu, ça ne l'a jamais été, et ça l'est d'autant moins depuis que je sais que tu es mon interlocuteur inconnu. »  
Il attrapa les épaules de Rose et le renvoya vers le lavabo. Il n'avait plus de temps à perdre avec ces futilités.

Rose eut un sifflement méprisant en posant une main contre l'émail blanc, pour conserver son équilibre précaire.  
« En fait, t'as juste pas assez de couilles pour le faire, même si t'en crève d'envie… souffla-t-il. Ca se voit, tu sais. T'as aimé m'embrasser. Et t'aimerais plus, mais c'est juste que t'assumes rien… »

Il avança droit vers lui et attrapa le col de son haut pour plonger son regard coléreux dans le sien.  
« Tu ne sais rien de moi, alors ne dis rien. J'ai peut-être particulièrement adoré t'embrasser, j'ai peut-être envie de te baiser comme un chien, mais contrairement à toi, j'ai des responsabilités à assumer. Alors garde tes couilles dans ton froc, ça te changera. »  
Il allait finir par lui exploser la tête contre le mur.

Rose répondit à son regard, son esprit en proie à une furie incommensurable. Mais il se laissa emporter par ses pulsions, agrippa le bord de sa veste et pressa son visage contre le sien, ses lèvres douloureuses contre les siennes. Après tout, il n'en avait rien à faire des remarques de Maya. Chacun assumait sa partie, on verra qui gagnerait au final.

Maya apprécia un instant le contact brutal que lui offrait Rose avant de s'écarter, le sang bouillant de rage, et d'envoyer à nouveau son poing dans la mâchoire de son ennemi. Pour qui se prenait-il cet enfoiré ? Il pensait pouvoir le dominer parce qu'il avait une belle gueule et embrassait divinement ? Mais qu'il aille se faire foutre par quelqu'un d'autre.

Cette fois-ci, Rose fit tout son possible pour encaisser, mais son état ne lui permit pas de résister bien longtemps. Le choc de Maya l'envoya valser en arrière et il se laissa tomber sur le carrelage, le souffle court, la mâchoire excessivement raide et douloureuse. S'il n'avait aucun bleu le lendemain – ce qui était absolument improbable – c'était un miracle. Mais il s'en fichait. Il se fichait complètement de son aspect extérieur. Maya était si manipulable…

Il se pencha vers lui, attrapant ses cheveux pour les tirer en arrière et le forcer à le regarder.  
« Ne t'avise jamais plus de m'obliger à rester de cette manière. »  
Il le relâcha brutalement en se redressant de toute sa hauteur.  
« Ma petite sœur est peut-être en train de mourir chez moi, je vais peut-être crever, alors fous-moi la paix avec ta libido de merde et trouve-toi quelqu'un d'autre à manipuler ce soir. »  
Il lui accorda un dernier regard. Un regard qui criait à l'aide si on prenait le temps de s'y attarder. Un regard douloureux dans lequel se mêlaient angoisse et désespoir. Mais un regard qui restait glacial si on le survolait simplement. Puis il sortit rapidement de la pièce, récupéra son sac au bas des escaliers et fila dans la rue pour rentrer chez lui.

Oh, mais c'était lui qu'il voulait manipuler, et lui seul, songea Rose en essuyant vaguement le sang qui dévalait son menton d'un geste de la manche. Qu'il le frappe autant qu'il le veule, il ne pourrait pas lui ôter cette idée, et cette envie, de la tête. C'était lui sa cible désormais. Par contre, il fut étonné d'apprendre qu'il pouvait avoir une famille. Il ne l'avait jamais connu que dans la cour du lycée, et c'était difficile d'imaginer Maya en grand frère attentionné. Ca ne changerait rien. Juste qu'il venait de lui livrer l'un de ses précieux états d'âme. Et un moyen en plus pour le soumettre à sa merci.

Une fois devant chez lui, Maya resta un instant appuyé contre le mur qui encadrait leur imposante demeure pour reprendre son souffle. Il avait mis plus d'une demi-heure en courant, ne connaissant pas de lignes de bus entre le lycée et son lieu de vie qui passaient encore à cette heure-ci, et la neige s'était mise à tomber entre temps. Il soupira, se faufila dans l'enceinte de la bâtisse et entra chez lui. Il constata avec stupeur que la porte du hall d'entrée n'était pas fermée, de même que celle du salon, juste en face. La première chose qu'il vit fut sa mère, à moitié défoncée et dévêtue, la pommette gonflée et bleuie, la lèvre sanguinolente, le corps meurtri, tentant de se redresser. Sans pouvoir se retenir, il eut une grimace de dégoût envers sa génitrice avant de relever la tête. Son père se tenait face à lui, raide comme un piquet et la mâchoire crispée de colère. Il faisait une tête de plus que son fils et devait peser près du triple de son poids. Autant dire qu'il avait la taille d'un monstre.  
« C'est à cette heure-ci que tu rentres ? cracha-t-il. »  
Il s'approcha de sa progéniture, ses yeux l'invectivant plus que n'importe quelle parole qu'il aurait pu prononcer. Maya ne cilla pas et ne bougea pas d'un cil. S'il faisait le moindre mouvement brusque, ce serait sûrement pire, et il n'aurait pas le temps de grimper les escaliers. De plus, ce serait l'emmener vers Mayumi et il ne le voulait pour rien au monde. Le poing de son géniteur s'écrasa contre son menton. Le choc le fit vaciller légèrement mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'en formaliser que, déjà, d'autres coups pleuvaient. Il sentit son arcade sourcilière se fendre sous une énième droite et le sang l'empêcha bientôt de voir de son œil gauche. Sa respiration sifflait, ses côtes étaient douloureuses, son corps protestait en le faisant gémir à chaque nouvelle attaque. Et il finit par tomber lourdement sur le sol, complètement sonné, n'arrivant plus à encaisser les coups de pieds qu'il recevait encore. Puis, il ne sait combien de temps plus tard, ni après combien de supplications, la tempête s'arrêta aussi brutalement qu'elle avait commencé. Maya resta un moment sans bouger, récupérant un minimum de forces, avant d'essuyer le sang qui obstruait sa vue et de se redresser légèrement. Son épaule droite devait être déboîtée aux vues de sa position étrange et de l'élancement violent qu'il ressentait. Alors, serrant les dents, il l'attrapa et la remit à sa place dans un geignement rauque. Il garda son bras contre lui et claudiqua jusqu'à l'escalier où il fit preuve d'un effort surhumain pour monter chaque marche. Et, enfin, il entra dans sa chambre et alla s'asseoir dans son petit coin à lui, près du bow-window. Il referma les rideaux pour s'enfermer dans son petit monde et se recroquevilla sur lui-même en tremblant. Un jour, il finirait par en crever.  
Il resta un long moment sans bouger, jusqu'à ce que le bruit de l'ouverture de la porte et une petite voix ne brise le silence.  
« Grand frère ? »  
Il tira un peu sur le rideau pour voir sa petite sœur, debout dans l'encadrement de la porte, la peluche qu'il lui avait offerte serrée entre ses petites mains.  
« Mayu, tu devrais pas être au lit ? demanda-t-il doucement. »  
« Papa crie fort depuis tout à l'heure et maman pleure encore, j'arrive pas à dormir. »  
Maya tendit les bras en avant, un sourire las aux lèvres.  
« Viens là. »  
Mayumi ne se le fit pas répéter deux fois et vint rapidement se loger contre le torse de son frère. Il poussa un petit soupir de douleur mais ne bougea pas, caressant les cheveux de sa petite sœur.  
« Pourquoi tu saignes ? demanda-t-elle timidement en passant son index sur sa joue. »  
« Ce n'est rien, je me suis juste blessé, grimaça-t-il. »  
Elle se releva et lui tendit sa petite main.  
« Viens, je vais te soigner. Et après, on pourra dormir. »  
Maya lui offrit un petit sourire et se mit debout en attrapant sa main. Six ans, et elle devait déjà faire preuve de la maturité d'une adolescente. Haute comme trois pommes, elle veillait peut-être plus sur lui que lui sur elle. Ils entrèrent dans la salle de bain et Maya sortit de quoi désinfecter ses plaies et une boîte d'anti-douleur. Son épaule le faisait souffrir. Tout son corps, en réalité. Mayumi mouilla un gant de toilette et ôta tout le sang de son visage avant de le laisser se soigner lui-même, son grand frère refusant qu'elle touche aux produits pharmaceutiques. Maya pansa son arcade, prit deux cachets, attrapa la pommade pour plus tard et saisit la main de sa sœur pour qu'ils retournent dans sa chambre, retournant se blottir l'un contre l'autre dans le renfoncement du bow-window après avoir éteint la lumière et fermé les rideaux. La lune illuminait doucement leur petit cocon fait de coussins et de couvertures et les berça doucement. Mayumi s'agrippa à son frère de toute la force de ses petits doigts et Maya la garda contre lui pour la protéger de tout.

De son côté, Rose avait réussi à se relever avec les pires difficultés du monde, agrippé au lavabo pour ne pas tomber une nouvelle fois. Si ça se reproduisait, il allait avoir une déformation de la mâchoire… Avec lenteur, et des gestes précautionneux, il rinça tout le sang qui lui tâchait le visage, puis se traîna jusqu'à sa chambre. Il n'avait pas le courage de s'occuper du reste, il le ferait le lendemain. Avec moins de doigté que Maya… Il se laissa tomber de tout son long sur son lit et ferma les yeux en soupirant. Maya. Ma-ya. Il le reverrait. Il ne pouvait que le revoir. Ils devaient finir ce qu'ils s'étaient promis. Et Rose se jura de surveiller son ennemi de très, _très_ près. La plus belle des cibles… Et la plus amusante.  
Le week-end se passa comme tous les autres, banal. Son père passa en coup de vent et repartit vers une direction inconnue, comme d'habitude. Sa mère en fit autant, mais dans une direction différente, prenant juste le temps de s'assurer que Rose aurait assez d'argent pour la semaine, et repartit sans un mot de trop. Rose les laissa filer sans chercher à les rattraper, de toute manière, il ne sert à rien d'essayer de retenir du vent entre ses doigts, il finit toujours par s'échapper. Il passa donc son temps à panser ses plaies, notamment celle de sa lèvre, un sourire songeur sur le visage. Les marques de Maya étaient profondes, et les bleus un peu douloureux quand il appuyait dessus, mais rien de vraiment grave. Juste un élancement dans la mâchoire quand il mangeait. La pensée que c'était Maya qui lui avait infligé ça lui suffisait lundi fut beaucoup plus intéressant à son goût : Maya n'était pas là. Avec une désinvolture qui lui était propre, Rose adressa un regard provocateur à sa bande momentanément sans chef et vint s'installer dans son coin de cour habituel. Le territoire était vide de toute concurrence aujourd'hui. Ce n'était pas drôle. Rose passa une main le long de ses côtes et pressa la chair contusionnée avec un léger sourire. Maya était physiquement puissant. Mais mentalement particulièrement instable. Il fallait qu'il le revoie. Et s'il ne revenait pas au lycée, il le retrouverait. Il commençait à devenir une obsession.  
Le mardi matin, toujours aucune trace du disparu, et ce fut en s'installant dos à son groupe que Rose apprit qu'il n'était pas le seul à se poser des questions. L'un des membres n'était pas d'accord pour aller voir Maya chez lui, un autre ne se prononçait pas, et les deux derniers voulaient absolument « enquêter ». D'après eux, c'était rare que leur « chef » reste autant de temps sans leur donner de nouvelles. Il fut donc décidé par les deux imprudents qu'ils sécheraient les cours de l'après-midi pour aller voir ce qu'il en était. Rose eut un sourire en coin. Il serait de la partie.  
Il neigea pendant toute la durée du trajet, mais ça n'empêcha pas Rose de ne pas perdre le fil. Jamais il n'avait eu affaire à des « guides » aussi bruyants, ni aussi peu discrets. Ils étaient l'image parfaite des membres d'un même groupe : râleurs, un peu bagarreurs, mais pas dangereux. Malgré son long manteau noir, ils ne remarquèrent absolument pas que Rose les suivait à distance. Pourtant, noir corbeau sur neige, c'était difficile de le louper. Mais les deux insouciants continuaient de le guider vers sa cible. Sa proie. Son but. Le décor changeait à mesure qu'ils s'éloignaient de l'école, passant des quartiers ordinaires un peu tristes au large quartier résidentiel des riches de la ville. On se serait cru à Beverly Hills sans les palmiers, et la neige en plus. Rose fut un peu étonné de constater que Maya habitait dans un tel lieu. Il semblait qu'il garde quelques secrets en poche. Finalement, après avoir changé en tout et pour tout deux fois de ligne de bus, le dernier arrêt les laissa au bord du coin le plus chic, et les trois reprirent leur route, Rose à distance de sécurité. Un grand bâtiment en briques rouges attira son attention quelques minutes plus tard, et il constata en voyant les deux autres s'arrêter devant l'imposante grille que Maya logeait ici. Une grande baraque, classe, à l'entrée recouverte d'un épais tapis de neige. Voyant qu'ils restaient devant, il ne chercha pas à avancer plus, et resta campé au coin de la rue, en se grillant une cigarette. Il mettrait sa main à couper que Maya n'ouvrirait pas.  
Bingo, songea-t-il en voyant les deux compères commencer à protester à voix haute. C'était couru d'avance. D'un geste négligent, il jeta sa cigarette et décida de faire le tour du bâtiment avant qu'ils ne repassent devant lui. Mieux valait momentanément éviter de passer par la porte d'entrée semblait-il.  
Après quelques minutes d'inspection, Rose finit par trouver le point le moins haut du mur d'enceinte et décida enfin de passer à l'action. La porte était close ? Soit, il la contournerait. Il lança son sac de l'autre côté du mur, puis son manteau encombrant pour être plus libre de ses mouvements et commença son « ascension ». Ce n'était pas très haut, juste rendu glissant par la neige, constata-t-il en manquant de déraper en arrivant de l'autre côté. Avec grâce, il remit son manteau sans le fermer, révélant un haut rouge à col lacé, reprit son sac à l'épaule et parcourut tranquillement le jardin.  
Sa première expérience en tant qu'envahisseur lui arracha un sourire en coin. Un prédateur à l'entrée de la tanière de sa proie, songea-t-il en effleurant la porte d'entrée qu'il venait d'atteindre. S'il l'ouvrait, une armée allait-elle lui tomber dessus ? C'était un risque à courir. Avec lenteur, sa main s'empara de la poignée, puis l'ouvrit dans un léger chuintement. A priori, rien à l'horizon… Tel un chat, il se glissa dans l'entrée et referma derrière lui. Tout était silencieux pour le moment. Rose décida alors d'avancer et arriva dans un long couloir qui lui coupa momentanément le souffle. Son « hôtel de luxe » était vraiment ridicule par rapport à celui de Maya. Et lui, où était-il ?  
D'un pas lent pour éviter de faire claquer la semelle de ses chaussures, Rose entreprit la fouille de la maison et commença par les pièces les plus à gauche. Toujours commencer par un bout de couloir, pour éviter de perdre du temps. Il ne trouva qu'une vaste salle de bain, ainsi qu'une chambre, toutes les deux vides. Vu l'heure, les parents de Maya devaient sûrement travailler. Il continua donc et entrebâilla la porte suivante, celle en face de l'entrée. Et le spectacle qu'il y vit le cloua sur place. A seize ans, il en avait testé des pratiques étranges, hors normes, voire carrément glauques. Mais ce qu'il voyait là… Ca n'avait rien à voir. Il ne pensait voir ça que dans les mauvais films pornos, mais ça se déroulait sous ses yeux. Une femme blonde, au corps labouré d'ecchymoses et presque maigre, vêtue à peine d'un string en dentelle et de porte-jarretelles, chevauchait un homme qui jouait le jeu de la soumission. Rien de beau à voir, et malgré ses sentiments troubles envers Maya, Rose se sentit mal à l'aise envers lui. Silencieusement, il referma la porte et ferma les yeux pour effacer cette image horrible de sa tête. Il découvrit vaguement une cuisine en poursuivant ses recherches puis jugea bon de quitter le rez-de-chaussée. Il n'y trouverait pas Maya, c'était une certitude.  
Le premier étage, bien qu'aussi vaste, était plus accueillant et fréquenté par un enfant encore très jeune, à en juger par les jouets et peluches qui jonchaient le sol par endroit. Bien que Rose soit totalement indifférent envers un décor enfantin, il se sentit mieux qu'en bas. Avec d'infinies précautions, il poursuivit ses recherches, qui finirent par le mener dans une chambre plus qu'étrange. Les murs étaient noirs, entièrement noirs, et encadraient un sol en lino rouge sombre qui semblait refléter la couleur rouge sang du plafond. On est en plein remake gore d'Alice au Pays des Merveilles… Rose avança un peu plus, convaincu que c'était la chambre de Maya, quand des accents de guitares électriques l'interpellèrent et son regard se dirigea vers une partie du mur. Intrigué, il déposa son sac dans un coin et avança. Des rideaux noirs, presque invisibles en comparaison du mur, semblaient cacher l'origine du bruit. Rose attrapa alors deux pans et les écarta. Une lumière vive lui écorcha les yeux. Mais il avait trouvé sa proie.

Maya passa son week-end avec Mayumi, les deux ne mettant pas un pied au rez-de-chaussée et se nourrissant de ce qu'il avait réussi à stocker dans sa chambre. Le lundi, il la déposa à l'école, passa s'acheter un nouveau iPod avec un casque puissant pour être entièrement plongé dans la musique et rentra s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Il alluma son ordinateur portable, bourra sa nouvelle acquisition de chansons et alla se recroqueviller dans son petit endroit, refermant les rideaux sur lui. Il resta ainsi toute la journée, sans répondre à son portable et finissant même par l'éteindre. Le soir, il alla chercher sa sœur, l'emmena acheter quelque chose d'un peu plus consistant que des barres de chocolat à manger et ils rentrèrent chez eux en vitesse, filant directement à l'étage où ils s'enfermèrent comme à l'accoutumée dans la chambre de Maya. Après leur petit repas rapide, Mayumi se lova contre son frère, serrant sa peluche contre elle.  
« Bonne nuit grand frère. »  
« Bonne nuit Mayu. »  
Elle s'endormit rapidement et Maya l'enroula dans une couverture avant d'ôter son t-shirt pour masser son épaule ornée d'un hématome qui la recouvrait presque entièrement. Puis il reprit sa sœur contre lui et s'allongea calmement avant de s'endormir sur les cris et les pleurs de ses parents.  
Le lendemain, il conduisit à nouveau Mayumi à l'école et rentra chez lui. Il ne pouvait pas aller au lycée avec sa dégaine. Sa lèvre était explosée sur le coin inférieur droit, son arcade fendue avait légèrement gonflée et virée vers une couleur violacée, son épaule le torturait, ses côtes lui faisaient tellement mal que sa respiration sifflait… Bref, rien de bien réjouissant et il n'avait pas envie de se montrer ainsi devant sa bande et encore moins devant Rose. Il brancha son casque sur son iPod et balança « Paradox » à fond. Il adorait cette chanson. Ramenant ses genoux contre lui avec difficulté, il appuya son front dessus et ferma les yeux, prêt à rester ainsi toute la journée.

Sa proie. Immobile, les yeux fermés, plongé dans son monde si… vulnérable. Il aurait suffi du moindre coup de griffes pour l'achever, mais il ne pouvait pas se douter que Rose viendrait le chercher jusque dans sa chambre. Prudent mais empressé à la fois, il referma les rideaux derrière lui et contempla le jeune homme qui lui faisait face. Comment un tel colosse du lycée pouvait donner l'impression de s'envoler au moindre soupir ? Maya semblait receler bien plus de mystère qu'il n'y paraissait.

En sentant un mouvement d'air et une présence subite près de lui, Maya releva brutalement la tête en s'écartant d'un brusque mouvement. Ses côtes protestèrent, son épaule hurla au martyr, sa tête lui tourna mais il ne s'en formalisa pas et dégagea son casque en lançant un regard noir au nouveau venu. Il constata alors qu'il s'agissait de Rose et fronça les sourcils, lui offrant un air surpris et peu amène.  
« Dégage de chez moi ! »

« Après la galère que j'ai eu à te trouver, tu peux toujours aller te faire voir, répondit-il sans bouger d'un pouce. »  
Depuis quand il avait l'air aussi sur la défensive ?

Il posa son casque et son iPod qu'il éteignit au passage sur la banquette du bow-window, serra les dents et tira sur les rideaux pour les ouvrir.  
« Vire d'ici ! »

« Non, Ma-ya. »  
Il était salement amoché… Et ce n'était certainement pas dans leur lutte de vendredi soir qu'il s'était récolté une arcade défoncée et une lèvre aussi explosée. On lui avait déjà dit qu'il avait des baisers de feu, mais quand même pas au point de laisser la lèvre de Maya dans cet état.

Il se releva violemment, grimaçant en sentant son épaule claquer, et se plia en deux pour supporter la douleur de ses côtes, la respiration coupée.  
« Dé… gage, toussa-t-il. »  
Il n'aurait pas dû rester autant de temps sans bouger, c'était encore pire à présent.

« Alors que t'es en train de crever sous mes yeux et qu'on risque de me taxer de non assistance à personne en danger, je crois que ça serait un très mauvais choix de ma part, dit-il. Tu devrais t'asseoir, au lieu de t'énerver sur moi. »  
Et pour bien signifier qu'il ne partirait pas de sitôt, il retira son manteau tout en s'asseyant.

Reprenant son souffle difficilement, il pointa la porte du doigt avec hargne.  
« Je ne veux pas… que tu restes… »  
Pourquoi il ne voulait pas comprendre que ce serait pire si quelqu'un découvrait sa présence dans sa chambre ?

« Et moi je ne veux pas partir, comme ça on est quitte. Assieds-toi, insista-t-il de nouveau sans le lâcher des yeux. »  
Ce n'était pas vraiment un ordre, mais il ne lui laissait pas vraiment le choix non plus.

Crispant la mâchoire, il se vit dans l'obligation d'obéir quand sa vue se troubla et qu'il eut réellement du mal à respirer. Alors il se recroquevilla à nouveau, tremblant légèrement. Il était d'un pathétique absolu.

« Dire que je me demandais pourquoi le grand Maya ne revenait pas en cours après notre torride soirée. Je crois que j'ai ma réponse, dit-il sans esquisser un seul geste vers lui. »  
Le Maya était-il donc un animal aussi changeant, pour passer du prédateur à la proie ? Ou alors craignait-il un quelconque danger ?

« Fous-moi la paix. Je t'ai dit de m'oublier alors vas voir ailleurs si j'y suis, pesta-t-il en lui lançant un regard menaçant. »  
Le Rose était-il donc un animal particulièrement collant et crétin pour ne pas comprendre qu'il devait dégager ?

« Tu es devant moi, ailleurs ne m'intéresse pas. Alors calme-toi, sans quoi tu vas vraiment finir par crever, et j'aimerais pas me retrouver principal suspect dans ta mort. »

Il lui balança un des coussins à sa portée au visage.  
« Rien ne serait arrivé si tu n'étais pas entré dans ma vie, sors-en au plus vite. »  
Menteur, lui chantonna sa conscience. Rien ne serait différent. Son père ne serait pas moins violent, sa mère ne serait pas moins une pute et sa sœur ne serait pas moins en danger.

« Une fois encore, la réponse est « non », répondit-il. Je fais ce que je veux, Ma-ya, et si j'ai envie d'être dans ta vie, tu auras beau me casser la gueule, je n'en sortirai pas, affirma-t-il d'un ton catégorique en prenant le coussin contre lui. »  
Depuis qu'il avait eu cette altercation avec lui, tout lui paraissait beaucoup plus fade. Et une vie sans saveur, ce n'était pas drôle.

« Fais comme bon te semble, mais sors d'ici. Tu es chez moi et je t'ordonne de dégager. Et crois-moi, même si ça m'en coûte de te l'avouer, je dis ça pour ton bien. »  
Il eut une grimace alors que l'image de son père s'affichait clairement sur sa rétine. Sa haine et sa violence en découvrant Rose, et ses coups comme punition.  
« Et pour le mien aussi, murmura-t-il tout bas. »

« Ca a rapport avec ta gueule de boxer après un KO ? demanda-t-il en arquant un sourcil. »  
Il voyait pourtant mal Maya se laisser faire par quiconque.

Il lui répondit d'un regard fixe et froid. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien lui faire, la tronche qu'il avait ? Ce n'était pas de sa faute s'il n'avait même plus la force de lutter contre son géniteur…

« Bingo, un point pour Rose, railla-t-il. Donc, je suppose que si je reste ici, un monstre surgi de nul part risque de nous faire la peau à tous les deux, c'est bien ça ? »

Il ne parla pas davantage et détourna la tête vers la porte avec vivacité, un bruit en bas ayant attiré son attention. Etaient-ce sa mère et son amant du jour, ou bien son père et sa mauvaise humeur rentrant du boulot ? Il priait pour que ce ne soit que sa mère, c'était bien moins douloureux. Juste vraiment écoeurant.

Rose tourna vaguement la tête dans la direction vers laquelle regardait Maya, un air traqué sur le visage, puis reporta son attention sur son vis-à-vis.  
« Bien, nous disons donc, deux points pour Rose. »  
Il laissa passer un silence.  
« C'est tes parents en bas ? »

Un gémissement, pas de cris, ce n'était que les bruits des ébats sexuels des animaux qui traînaient au salon. Il reporta alors son attention sur Rose, les yeux vides et une mine indifférente sur le visage.  
« Non. Seulement ma mère. »

« Je vois… fit-il d'un ton légèrement désapprobateur. Et ton père ? »  
Ses parents à lui ne se voyaient jamais, mais il était certain qu'ils ne voyaient personne d'autre. Pas le temps de s'arrêter à ça, pour un courant d'air.

Il se contenta de crisper ses mains sur le tissu de son baggy, perdant son regard par la fenêtre. Sa mère était une chaudasse insatisfaite et son père un monstre sanguinaire. Et lui, qu'était-il au final ?

Le puzzle ne fut pas difficile à assembler et Rose eut un soupir désabusé en regardant Maya.  
« C'est lui qui t'a fait ça, n'est-ce pas ? Et à ta mère aussi. »  
Ceci explique cela…

Il plongea brusquement son regard dans le sien, mi-désabusé mi-mécontent.  
« Tu as vu ma mère ? »  
C'était pire encore que tout ce qu'il aurait pu imaginer. A présent, Rose avait toutes les cartes en main pour faire de lui sa marionnette.

« J'ai vu ta mère oui. Et son charmant compagnon également. »  
Rien que d'y penser, il en avait des frissons. Lui aimait les plaisirs de la chair, mais pas de cette façon-là.

Maya eut un rire sinistre, sans aucune joie.  
« Belle vie de famille, n'est-ce pas ? »  
C'était sérieusement pitoyable.

« Elle mériterait une étude à elle toute seule. Enfin, j'ai les réponses à mes questions. »  
Il ne s'était vraiment pas attendu à ça.

Et il devait tomber de haut. Qui aurait pu imaginer que le Maya sûr de lui et toujours prêt à se battre vivait dans un tel endroit ?  
« Alors tu peux migrer vers chez toi à présent. Adieu, sourit-il froidement. »

« Non. »  
Après tout, ce n'était pas son histoire qui l'intéressait. C'était lui tout court.

Il soupira fortement, contenant son envie de lui taper à nouveau dessus. La violence devait être dans les gènes. Il resserra un peu plus ses doigts sur le tissu de son pantalon et crispa la mâchoire. Comment Rose pouvait-il avoir une telle emprise sur son comportement ?

Rose rejeta ses cheveux blonds d'un geste négligent de la main et regarda Maya dans les yeux. Il n'était pas joli à voir. Mais diablement plus attirant.  
« Tu saignes, annonça-t-il en fixant sa lèvre. »

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire ? »  
Après tout, ce n'était pas comme s'il n'avait pas l'habitude de voir sa lèvre en sang.

Rose eut un sourire en coin, mais ne répondit pas. Il avait le souvenir du goût du sang sur les mains de Maya. Et en tête, la façon dont il lui avait nettoyé le visage. Ce n'était pas désagréable…

Maya passa le revers de sa main sur sa lèvre et son menton pour essuyer le sang qui y perlait et reporta son attention sur l'extérieur enneigé.  
« Pourquoi t'es venu ? »  
Après tout, ça l'étonnerait qu'il soit venu pour prendre de ses nouvelles, il devait sans doute attendre quelque chose.

« Savoir pourquoi tu n'étais pas revenu au lycée après notre mémorable soirée. Pendant un instant, j'ai cru que tu avais peur de me croiser à nouveau, taquina-t-il. »

Et puis quoi encore ? Pourtant, il n'avait pas totalement tort ; il n'avait pas voulu lui montrer à quel point il pouvait être faible.  
« Un éjaculateur précoce ne me fait pas peur, ironisa-t-il sans même le regarder. »

Rose haussa un sourcil amusé.  
« Je crains fort que tu me sous-estimes, mais j'ai la nette impression que tu t'en fous royalement. »

« C'est très probable. »  
Il n'avait qu'une envie : se débarrasser de lui pour écouter la musique tranquillement jusqu'à ce qu'il soit l'heure d'aller chercher Mayumi. Et pourtant, bien enfouie au fond de lui, une envie presque dévorante de le sauter lui bouffait l'estomac.

Rose eut un petit rire et s'approcha de lui à quatre pattes en souriant.  
« J'en étais sûr, souffla-t-il à son oreille. »  
Puis il passa un doigt léger sur sa lèvre, récupérant les traces de sang pour le porter ensuite à sa bouche. Toujours aussi fade. Mais c'était celui de Maya, cette fois.

« Complètement taré, souffla-t-il en secouant la tête. »  
Puis il posa sa main droite sur son front pour le repousser mais son épaule claqua à nouveau et il serra les dents en fermant les yeux.

Rose continua de se lécher le doigt tout en le regardant, avant de se rasseoir correctement. L'épaule de Maya venait de faire un bruit pour le moins inquiétant.  
« T'es blessé on dirait, constata-t-il. »  
Et pas qu'un peu.

Il ne répondit pas, referma ses doigts gauches sur son épaule et la remit en place pour la deuxième fois en serrant un peu plus les dents, refusant de montrer à Rose à quel point il avait mal. Ca aurait été vraiment humiliant.

Celui-ci le regarda en fronçant les sourcils.  
« Tu sais que tu devrais peut-être consulter… fit-il en fixant son épaule, alors que ses doigts lui démangeaient d'aller la tripoter. »

Il haussa une épaule et se leva pour aller récupérer le tube de crème sur son bureau. Ça n'aurait sans doute pas plus d'effet que de ne rien faire mais ça endormirait un peu la douleur.

Rose le suivit des yeux sans bouger. Ce type était peut-être encore plus résistant physiquement qu'il le croyait. Ou alors sacrément attaché à sa fierté…

**-**

**And that's all… ?**

**-  
**


	2. Partie I 2

**Auteur :** Rukyoshû & Black Cherry.

**Titre :** Paradox.

**Base : **Rose, ex-batteur de The TRAX, et Maya, chanteur de LM.C.

**Genre :** Violent et euh… érotique ?

**-**

**Paradox**

~ Partie I – 2 : Quand Maya butine Rose ~

-

Ôtant son t-shirt sans prendre garde au regard de Rose sur sa personne, Maya mit une dose de crème dans sa paume et l'étala sur son épaule. Des coupures et des ecchymoses s'étalaient disgracieusement sur son torse et il eut envie de démolir quelque chose.

Rose eut un regain d'intérêt significatif en le voyant retirer son t-shirt et il ne put empêcher son cœur d'accélérer à cette vue. Il devrait peut-être songer à se faire interner s'il éprouvait autant d'attirance pour les blessures en tout genre, mais à cet instant, il n'y pensait pas réellement. Maya avait l'épaule noire et des bleus partout sur le corps, entre deux plaies. Avant même de s'en rendre compte, Rose se leva et s'approcha de Maya sans le quitter une seconde des yeux. Il ne pouvait pas rester inactif, oh non. C'était bien trop tentant.

Maya le regarda faire du coin de l'œil mais ne bougea pas d'un pouce en lançant sa menace.  
« Tu m'approches d'un seul pas de plus et je me ferai un plaisir de te casser la figure. »

« Et je ne m'en plaindrais pas, Maya, sourit-il en le regardant par-dessous ses cils. »  
Son rythme cardiaque s'emballa rien que d'y penser.

« T'es vraiment complètement débloqué, rit-il froidement. »  
Qui pouvait aimer se faire refaire le portrait ?

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire, si tu n'as pas peur… »  
S'il pouvait s'en occuper une seconde… Rien qu'une seconde… Ses doigts le suppliaient presque d'agir.

« Je n'ai pas peur de toi. »  
C'était son meilleur ennemi. Le seul qui savait, le seul qui pourrait désormais comprendre la solitude dans laquelle il évoluait. Enfin, peu importait. Rose ne lui faisait pas peur, il lui faisait envie.

Avec précaution, Rose se glissa près de lui et tendit les doigts vers le tube de crème, un sourire en coin sur le visage. Il pouvait bien le taper ou l'envoyait balader, il s'en fichait complètement. Bien au contraire.  
« Ravi de l'apprendre. »

Choppant son poignet de son bras valide, il le tira vers lui.  
« Tu aimes tant que ça que je te tape et que je te touche ? Mes mains te font-elles ressentir du plaisir quand elles te cognent violemment ? Es-tu à ce point en manque pour venir réclamer toi-même les coups ? »

« Qui peut savoir… souffla-t-il en le fixant, la respiration courte. Ce n'est pas que douloureux… »  
Oh que non…

Il respira un peu plus fort, contenant mal sa colère.  
« Les coups ne devraient pas être une source de plaisir. Ils sont là pour détruire, faire du mal. Ils sont l'arme des pervers ou des dérangés qui ne savent expulser leur haine autrement. »  
Il appuya presque brutalement sur la lèvre encore légèrement abîmée de Rose.  
« Vouloir se faire battre n'est pas une source de désir vulgaire, c'est une façon détournée de crier au monde que l'on veut être vu. »  
Il plongea son regard dans le sien, profondément, et passa calmement un doigt là où le sang se remettait à couler, malgré ses nerfs à vif.  
« Mais je te vois, Rose, et je n'ai pas besoin de te buter pour autant. Je te vois, je te hais et je te veux. Mais tu n'auras rien de moi si tu ne veux que de la violence sexuelle. »

« Je n'aurais que du mépris de toi, de cette façon, dans ce cas ? demanda-t-il en s'approchant encore, indifférent à la légère torsion de son poignet ou au sang qui coulait de sa lèvre. Et toi, tu veux quoi de moi ? »

Il ferma les yeux, resserrant ses doigts sur son poignet.  
« Que tu vires de chez moi. »  
Pourquoi avait-il de plus en plus de mal à le lui dire ?

« Pourquoi ? »  
Sa main valide glissa contre son torse nu, effleurant la peau pâle du bout des doigts. Il pouvait presque ressentir le sang pulser là où les plaies et les bleus se rencontraient. Une douceur sanguinolente sans pareille.

Il fit un petit pas en arrière pour échapper à ses doigts.  
« Parce qu'il n'y a que moi qui aie le droit de te toucher. Et si tu restes, mon père ne se gênera sans doute pas pour vider sa haine sur un autre que moi. »  
Et jamais il ne l'accepterait.

« Et si malgré tout, je refuse de partir, tu feras quoi ? demanda-t-il en penchant la tête sans ciller une seule fois. »  
Il avait l'impression que le sang quittait sa main prisonnière sous la pression de celle de Maya.

« Je pense que je me verrai dans l'obligation de te jeter par la fenêtre. »  
Ou de l'attacher et de le bâillonner…

Rose eut un petit rire et se rapprocha de nouveau. Maya lui donnait l'impression d'un animal traqué, en fuite, et maintenant presque acculé.  
« Très bien, Ma-ya. Je vais partir. Mais à une seule condition, fit-il en levant son index libre juste devant ses yeux. »

Il déglutit difficilement, s'attendant au pire.  
« Laquelle ? »

Rose eut un sourire en coin et fit galoper ses doigts contre son torse abîmé.  
« Tu me laisses une minute. Juste une minute pour m'en occuper. »

Il plongea son regard dans le sien, se demandant s'il se foutait de lui ou non.  
« Ah, ah, très drôle. »

« C'est pas drôle. Tu t'attendais à quoi ? demanda-t-il en penchant la tête d'un air narquois. »

« Je n'en sais rien. »  
Il serra les dents, lança un regard à la porte et reporta son attention sur Rose.  
« Une minute, pas une seconde de plus. »  
Si c'était la seule façon de se débarrasser de lui sans en venir aux poings…

« Je te laisse compter… Un, deux, trois… »  
Il récupéra ses deux mains, s'empara du tube de crème et avec d'infinies précautions, il commença à l'étaler sur chaque coup, chaque contusion, évitant d'appuyer pour ne pas empirer la douleur. Il finirait par l'épaule…

Fermant les yeux, il se laissa faire sans bouger, la respiration un peu plus forte et rapide, comptant chaque seconde en espérant arriver le plus rapidement possible à soixante. Les mains de Rose étaient délicates et douces sur son torse et il aimait cette sensation. Elle était d'ailleurs bien trop plaisante à son goût, il fallait qu'il se ressaisisse avant de lui sauter dessus.

Un sourire satisfait se peignit sur ses traits à mesure qu'il voyait Maya se laisser faire. Ses mains partirent en direction de ses côtes, chacune d'un côté et il se rapprocha encore. Vulnérable, sensible, à la limite extrême de la peur… Tout un panel de sentiments tellement différents de l'intraitable chef de clan. Il continua de masser délicatement les points sensibles, puis se pencha à son oreille.  
« Vingt secondes… »  
Et il posa ses lèvres au creux de son cou.

Il rouvrit les yeux brutalement et le repoussa avec brusquerie.  
« Ce n'était pas compris dans la condition, gronda-t-il. »  
Ce n'était pas désagréable, au contraire, mais il ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Pas ici alors que son père pouvait décider de monter à l'étage, pour une fois.

« Personne n'a donné d'autres conditions, rétorqua-t-il. Juste une minute, maintenant juste trente secondes, pour que je m'occupe de tes plaies… Après je pars. »  
Et il le gratifia d'un sourire carnassier.

Se mordant la langue pour ne rien répliquer, il se figea à nouveau pour lui laisser le champ libre. Qu'il se dépêche sans quoi il le violerait sur place… Quoique, pour un viol, il faudrait que Rose ne soit pas consentant. Et il était certain qu'il le serait.

« Trente et un, trente-deux… sourit-il en revenant à son occupation première. »  
Il en avait fini avec les bleus de son torse, restait celui de l'épaule, et non le moindre. Rose reprit le tube de crème, en versa une généreuse quantité dans sa main, puis la posa avec toutes les précautions du monde sur l'épaule malmenée. Crème blanche sur fond noir, drôle de contraste. Et comme pour atténuer la douleur, il embrassa la lisière de l'épaule, au-dessus des clavicules.

Il se crispa entièrement mais se força à rester immobile en sentant ses doigts sur son épaule. Quand les lèvres de Rose touchèrent sa peau, il sentit la chair de poule naître mais ne bougea pas plus, se contentant de respirer plus vite et de fermer les yeux. Trente-six, trente-sept… Le temps était drôlement lent et il aurait bien aimé qu'il accélère un peu. Ça devenait sérieusement dur à gérer.

Sa main sur son épaule, peau contre peau, le plongea dans un état de félicité semi lucide. Les yeux mi-clos, le souffle court sous ce contact à la fois désiré et repoussé, ses lèvres trouvèrent le chemin de l'éraflure la plus proche, sur le pectoral droit, puis il y passa la langue. C'était chaud et sensible à cet endroit, la peau abîmée n'avait pas le même goût qu'ailleurs…

Maya avait chaud malgré la froideur de sa chambre et la neige qui tombait à l'extérieur. Il donna un petit coup sur l'arrière du crâne de Rose pour qu'il arrête mais son contact était bien trop bon, et il ne tarda pas à réagir à ces tendres caresses. Son sang bouillonnait sous la violence de son envie mais il devait se maîtriser. Quarante-huit, quarante-sept… Non, neuf…

Enivré de ce vague goût de sang, ses doigts se crispèrent légèrement sur l'épaule de Maya, avant de se détendre à nouveau quand il quitta la blessure pour une autre, plus près du cou. Le léger coup que lui avait donné Maya l'avait plus galvanisé que repoussé. Son père ne l'avait vraiment pas épargné, songea-t-il en suçotant légèrement la peau irritée. Sa main continua sa balade sur son épaule, même s'il ne restait quasiment plus de crème.

Cinquante-trois, cinquante… Maya mordit plus fort sa langue et un goût de sang emplit rapidement sa bouche. C'était fini, ses dernières barrières venaient de se briser et sa passion le submergea. Il passa une main dans les cheveux de Rose et tira dessus pour le faire reculer avant de l'embrasser brutalement, sauvagement. Il ne pouvait plus se retenir, il en avait besoin.

Un goût plus puissant encore, celui de la violence et de la passion, mêlé au désespoir. Sans plus se maîtriser, il entoura ses bras autour de son torse, comme une plante grimpante et invasive, et se reput encore et encore de toutes ces sensations. Son cœur s'emballa, tout son corps tremblait, mais ce n'était pas assez. Plus, encore… Ce n'était plus un baiser. Rien qu'un échange brutal et presque jouissif.

Maya crispa ses mains sur les hanches fines de son ennemi, le rapprochant davantage de son corps brûlant. Il avait soif de son âme et faim de lui. Il voulait le marquer, pour que personne ne lui reprenne. Rose n'était qu'à lui et sa possessivité exagérée coûterait sans doute très cher à tous ceux qui oseraient s'en approcher de trop près.

Le souffle saccadé, Rose s'extrada brusquement de cette étreinte pour revenir attaquer les lèvres de Maya de plus belle, cherchant toujours plus à découvrir sa douleur pour la goûter, la connaître, l'apprivoiser. C'était lui qui devait avoir mal, pas Maya. Qu'il lui donne toute sa souffrance, qu'il le serre plus encore, qu'il le fasse crier de douleur s'il le voulait… Il était à lui. Et il souffrirait pour lui. Ca n'avait aucune importance.

Il passa outre la douleur fulgurante qui pulsa dans sa lèvre meurtrie et força Rose à le suivre alors qu'il s'appuyait sur le bureau pour tenir en équilibre. Ses côtes protestaient vivement mais il n'en avait rien à faire, seul comptait ce corps chaud contre le sien. Sans pouvoir se retenir, il passa ses mains sous le haut rouge de son ennemi pour pouvoir caresser sa peau fine et délicate. Mais pouvait-il encore le désigner d'ennemi alors qu'ils étaient prêts à baiser l'un avec l'autre comme si rien d'autre n'avait d'importance ?

Il lécha langoureusement le sang qui coulait de sa lèvre ouverte, le goût métallique particulier lui montant à la tête. Les pupilles dilatées par l'envie et le désir, il engagea Maya à aller plus loin en posant une main sur son poignet alors que l'autre s'entremêlait à ses mèches blondes pour garder un contact fort entre leurs lèvres. L'appétit le rongeait, son cœur palpitant le lui rappelait à chaque seconde.

Dévoré par son désir de se consumer tout en consommant ce corps qu'il sentait pulser sous ses doigts, Maya caressa la langue de Rose avec plus de ferveur encore. Cette lutte sous-entendue était jouissive. Remontant et fléchissant sa jambe entre celles de Rose, il vint appuyer brutalement sur ses fesses de façon à sentir sur sa cuisse à quel point il avait envie de lui. Et il ne fut pas déçu du résultat.

Rose relâcha les lèvres de Maya pour venir gémir son plaisir dans son cou. Il brûlait, le corps en feu, consumé par son désir, et il venait de le prouver de manière équivoque. Mais qu'importe, pourquoi se retenir de le montrer ? Pour quelqu'un qui refusait de se faire toucher, Maya avait des gestes qui contredisaient les anciennes apparences. Enivré, Rose vint mordre légèrement la peau fine de son cou, pour le goûter encore et encore, et pour se retenir également. Il en crevait d'envie. Mais il adorait lutter.

Frissonnant violemment sous ces coups de dents, il retint un gémissement dans sa gorge. Puis, posant ses mains sur les hanches de Rose, Maya inversa les positions, plaquant son partenaire de jeu contre le bureau et attrapa son haut pour le lui retirer. Il voulait le goûter, laisser sur sa peau les marques de leur folie pulsionnelle et violente, connaître son corps et s'en repaître encore et encore jusqu'à n'en plus pouvoir. Il n'aspirait plus qu'à une seule chose à cet instant : pénétrer ce corps qui le hantait depuis quatre jours et le brutaliser avec une tendresse ivre d'un amour haineux.

Le souffle trop court pour respirer régulièrement, Rose rejeta la tête en arrière, les lèvres entrouvertes pour tenter de reprendre un peu d'air. L'ambiance était lourde, organique, rythmée par les contractions pulsatiles de leurs corps en émoi. Il planta ses doigts dans le creux des reins de Maya pour presser leurs bassins l'un contre l'autre, augmentant ainsi l'étendu de son état d'excitation pure. Tant de ressentis pour un simple corps humain. Rose avait l'impression qu'il allait exploser de trop de sensations.

Maya enfonça ses ongles dans la chair tendre des hanches de Rose, exhalant un soupir de pur plaisir. Jamais il n'avait désiré aussi ardemment une personne et que ce soit son ennemi qui lui fasse cet effet ne l'excita que davantage encore. Laissant sa langue courir le long de ses clavicules, il vint ensuite mordre la peau au creux de son cou, aspirant tendrement jusqu'à sentir éclater le sang sous sa langue. Se reculant, il eut un sourire torve à la vue du suçon qui tâchait ce cou si pâle.

C'était véritablement trop bon… Rien à réclamer, juste subir. Et sentir son propre corps faiblir sous les assauts de Maya ne faisait qu'attiser ses envies peut-être malsaines. Recommence…  
« Encore… souffla-t-il, les yeux à moitié fermés. »  
Il passa l'une de ses mains contre son cou meurtri, pour palper la marque de Maya. La marque de ses dents, de sa langue, de son désir, de son amour, de sa haine…

Mordillant la lèvre inférieure de Rose quelques secondes, il se recula brutalement quand son esprit lui hurla une alerte, décolla entièrement leur corps et s'éloigna de plusieurs pas pour reprendre pieds dans la réalité. Le courant d'air froid qui caressa sa peau nue l'y aida grandement mais la pression dans son boxer lui dictait de retourner à son activité buccale, de baiser Rose qui n'attendait que ça et de réfléchir une fois l'acte terminé. Peut-être devrait-il se laisser aller au moins une fois ?

Surpris par le froid brutal qui s'empara de sa peau, Rose se redressa légèrement, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Il jouait à quoi ?!  
« T'as la trouille… Ma-ya ? haleta-t-il, les épaules vacillantes. »  
Ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans la paume de ses mains, complètement crispées. Il voulait le frustrer ?!

« Non. »  
Il n'avait pas peur. Seulement qui pourrait lui promettre que Rose n'en profiterait pas ensuite ? Qui pourrait lui assurer que personne ne viendrait mettre un terme à leur débauche ? Qui pourrait lui jurer qu'il serait à l'heure pour récupérer sa petite sœur ? Personne. Mais au fond, ça n'en serait que plus exaltant. Et tant pis s'ils devaient être brefs, ils recommenceraient.  
« Je veux que tu sois à moi. »  
Il lui lança un regard à la fois glacial et brûlant, et s'approcha d'un petit pas.  
« Rien qu'à moi. Entièrement. »

Rose eut un rire étrange, semblable à un trille, et reprit correctement appui sur le bord du bureau.  
« Pourquoi tu hésites autant, Maya… souffla-t-il en souriant, pris par la chair de poule. Viens et prends ce dont tu as envie. Ne réfléchis pas. »  
Il secoua sa masse de cheveux blonds, le regard de braise.  
« Tu en meurs d'envie… »  
Et lui aussi.

Ne pas réfléchir… Très bien. Son regard parcourut le torse parfait de son acolyte, ravivant son désir de posséder cet être profondément et sauvagement. Mais Maya devait s'assurer que rien ne viendrait perturber leur jeu, ni même le découvrirait. Il se dirigea alors d'un pas lent et sensuel vers la porte et la verrouilla d'un geste habitué. Puis il marcha lentement vers Rose, s'arrêtant cependant à quelques pas de lui, de l'autre côté du bureau, attrapa son ordinateur et le fit cracher des notes pour tuer le silence et couvrir n'importe quel son. Maintenant, la partie la plus intéressante et sans doute la plus farouche pouvait commencer sans crainte.

Rose eut un petit sourire en le voyant faire. La fuite n'était plus envisageable, ni pour l'un, ni pour l'autre. Mais en avaient-ils seulement envie… Il se rapprocha de Maya, près de l'ordinateur, et une fois à sa hauteur, il posa ses mains sur ses épaules et happa sa lèvre inférieure sans le quitter des yeux. Un instant de calme avant la tempête… Les prémisses de l'enfer, pour une poignée de secondes.

Passant une main dans ses cheveux pour l'empêcher de reculer, il laissa l'autre parcourir son dos du bout des doigts, lentement, pour tester sa sensibilité. La chanson hurlait « _I don't wanna be in love_ » et Maya crevait d'envie que son cœur s'accorde à cette voix. Seulement l'esprit ne contrôle pas les sentiments et il ne baiserait pas simplement Rose. Il le possèderait charnellement, et y laisserait un morceau de son âme.

Le dos de Rose se creusa légèrement au passage des doigts de Maya et il eut un frisson. C'était différent. Il traçait les barreaux de la cage de son esprit en faisant ça. Alors il ferma les yeux, passa ses mains sur le cou de son vis-à-vis et lécha sa lèvre inférieure avec lenteur, laissant leurs sangs couler comme des perles rouges, passant parfois contre sa langue avec langueur pour la savourer. Il fallait se délecter de l'avant vol, avant de pouvoir jouir de l'altitude.

Maya crispa ses doigts sur les mèches blondes de son partenaire, sa seconde main descendant toujours plus bas avec une infinie lenteur et une impatiente douceur. Le sang pulsait violemment dans ses veines, comme s'il voulait s'échapper de son corps pour se répandre sur les murs de manière à les assortir au sol et au plafond. Mais il se contentait de couler de sa lèvre pour se faire laper par Rose avec délectation. Ils n'étaient que deux petits animaux sauvages qu'il fallait apprivoiser.

« J'adore te goûter, avoua Rose en essuyant leurs lèvres de sa langue, le regard brillant. C'est différent des autres… »  
Il passa une jambe derrière l'une de celle de Maya. Il pouvait ressentir les pulsations de son corps vibrer légèrement contre le sien, comme pour l'engager à aller plus loin.  
« Je te fais envie ? demanda-t-il avec un léger sourire. »

Son sexe durci ne demandait qu'à être libéré de sa barrière de tissu et tout son corps tremblait d'impatience.  
« Non. »  
Il eut un sourire carnassier qui démentit ses paroles et libéra les cheveux de Rose pour attraper son poignet et amener sa main jusqu'au foyer de son plaisir. Il poussa un gémissement rauque alors que son autre main arrivait finalement à la lisière du pantalon qu'elle n'hésita pas à passer, glissant sur la peau sensible et encore cachée.

Rose ferma les yeux, passa sa main libre dans les cheveux de Maya et il se mit à embrasser l'épaule blessée. Plus sensible que tout le reste du corps, surface plus dangereuse aussi… Mais qu'importe. Il aimait ça. Il se rapprocha un peu plus encore du corps échauffé de son futur amant, de plus en plus entreprenant, mais le laissa faire. Il serait son jouet, s'il le voulait. Qu'il l'utilise à son bon vouloir, son tour viendrait…

Avec une langueur exagérée, sa deuxième main rejeta le bras de Rose et rejoignit la première avant de passer vers l'avant. Les lèvres sur son épaule blessée avaient quelque chose de particulièrement érotique qui lui fit pousser un soupir d'aise et lui donna l'impulsion pour aller plus loin. Maya caressa alors adroitement l'aine délicate, passant parfois le coin d'un ongle sur cet endroit fragile pour le titiller, avant de finalement défaire le premier bouton du pantalon qui le gênait pour ses actions futures.

Un soupir de plaisir s'échappa de ses lèvres entrouvertes, se mêlant à son souffle hésitant. Ses doigts se resserrèrent dans la nuque de Maya. Il avait l'impression de perdre connaissance, de ne plus vivre que par ce contact à la fois si ténu et si intense. Qu'il ne s'arrête pas…

Prenant son temps, Maya alla frôler de l'extrême bout de ses doigts la bosse qui déformait copieusement le boxer et le pantalon moulant de Rose. Juste un peu, histoire de le torturer pour lui montrer qu'il était réellement doué. Il se passa la langue sur les lèvres en observant avec attention le visage de son partenaire. Il ne fallait pas aller trop vite pour ne rien manquer de ses grimaces de plaisir.

Doué… Il l'avait avoué pendant leur première conversation sur table… Et il semblerait que cette affirmation soit juste. Il ne faisait que l'explorer du bout des doigts pour l'instant, mais c'était déjà intenable… Il était en surchauffe et ne put s'empêcher de gémir de nouveau en sentant les doigts experts de Maya le parcourir plus précisément.

Remontant une de ses mains pour aller agacer joyeusement son nombril, un sourire en coin particulièrement pervers dessiné sur ses lèvres, il ôta brusquement tous les boutons du pantalon de l'autre et referma, presque violemment et par-dessus le tissu du boxer, ses doigts sur le membre palpitant qui n'attendait que lui.

Rose rouvrit brusquement les yeux et se raccrocha aux épaules de son amant pour ne pas se laisser aller. Un faible cri de surprise et de plaisir vint mourir dans sa gorge. Il savait comment y faire avec lui… Le surprendre… L'amener à dévoiler ses faiblesses… Mais il ne pouvait pas laisser Maya tout faire, oh non. Il entoura le cou de son vis-à-vis d'un bras, pour se retenir, et de sa main libre, il vint tenter de déboucler sa ceinture. La peau moite et glissante, il se sentait partir et brûler en même temps. La braise commençait à flamber, il ne manquait plus que l'étincelle pour que le feu gronde…

Récupérant ses mains, il fit glisser le vêtement le long des fines jambes de Rose en le laissant s'occuper de ses habits. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé que son ennemi pouvait avoir un corps aussi magnifique. La peau laiteuse et particulièrement douce, le corps mince et finement musclé, c'était un véritable appel à la luxure. Et Maya s'empressa de venir happer à nouveau les lèvres pulpeuses et légèrement rosées de son futur amant.

Incapable de résister plus longtemps, Rose pencha la tête pour plus d'accessibilité et partit à la rencontre de la langue de Maya, sentant son désir enfler au fil des secondes. Sa main gauche resta dans ses cheveux blonds, le forçant à rester aussi proche de ses lèvres, et la droite ouvrit son pantalon avec un mélange de douceur et d'empressement. Enfin, il posa sa main contre son ventre et partit à la découverte de Maya. Il voulait tout savoir de son corps, sans aucune exception. Il devait connaître sa marionnette avant de pouvoir l'utiliser.

Maya mordit la langue de Rose pour contenir un gémissement mais tout son corps se raidit et se tendit vers lui. C'était atrocement bon de sentir ses mains sur lui et il crut que ses jambes allaient se dérober sous lui tant le plaisir le submergea. Sa perception des choses se troubla légèrement et il l'embrassa avec plus de passion encore, suçotant sa langue pour aspirer le sang qu'il avait fait couler par sa morsure brutale. Il finirait par s'embraser sans avoir pu en profiter.

Encore… Ce n'était toujours pas assez, bien qu'il fut au paroxysme de son état si étrange, mélange de passion et d'une douleur sourde. L'échéance semblait approcher, comme si le temps qu'ils passaient ensemble se limitait de lui-même. Il devait reculer le temps… En consommer chaque parcelle et le dévorer, pour qu'il ne reste plus que Maya et lui. Il s'extrada alors brutalement du baiser, plongea son regard dans les yeux de Maya comme s'il voulait les percer, ouvrit son pantalon et se glissa à genoux devant lui en tirant le tissu. Des jambes de toute beauté… Et c'est sans attendre une seconde de trop qu'il se mit à parcourir sa cuisse de sa langue sanguinolente, avec une fièvre lancinante.

Frissonnant et gémissant, Maya se retint d'une main à son bureau, l'autre se plongeant dans la masse capillaire de Rose. C'était chaud et humide, et la température de son bas-ventre augmenta encore sous l'afflux sanguin dû à l'excitation. Il exploserait avant la fin si ça continuait ainsi.

Comment une personne paraissant aussi froide pouvait-elle avoir la peau aussi chaude et douce ? Chaque cellule de ce corps vivait plus fort sous ses baisers. De la main gauche, Rose attrapa le genou le plus proche et en égratigna légèrement la peau du bout des ongles, alors que l'autre main remontait pour venir caresser le ventre plat de Maya. Ses vibrations étaient irrégulières sous ses doigts… Et celles de ses muscles semblaient l'implorer de continuer sous sa langue… C'était toute une vie qui réclamait ses attentions. Il ne la décevrait pas.

Tremblant plus fort, Maya tira sur les cheveux de Rose pour l'éloigner et se mit à genoux à son tour pour venir mordre son épaule, lécher l'arête de sa mâchoire et suçoter son oreille. Il avait envie de le faire jouir en douceur tout en ayant besoin de lui faire mal. Mais la violence ne triompherait pas de ce combat. Il glissa ses mains sur les reins brûlants de son partenaire pour le coller à lui au maximum, grignotant sensiblement la peau de son cou, repassant sa langue sur l'éclat violacé qu'il avait fait naître. Et, sans prévenir, il passa ses mains sous le boxer de Rose pour aller malaxer ses fesses fermes et musclées.

Il ferma les yeux tout en rejetant la tête en arrière, les lèvres entrouvertes. Comment il faisait ? En aveugle, il posa ses mains sur les bras de Maya, comme s'il voulait ressentir les mêmes choses que lui. Découvrir son corps à travers ses mains. La petite douleur dans son cou irradiait telle une brûlure, mais pour rien au monde il ne se serait écarté. C'était bon.

Abaissant le vêtement avec lenteur, il caressa avec une certaine retenue mais une envie non dissimulée les douces cuisses de Rose. Il voulait qu'il le supplie d'abréger cette torture. L'entendre soupirer, gémir, implorer. Sentir sa fin venir mais ne pas accéder à sa demande. Le faire patienter jusqu'à l'extrême limite. Et enfin passer à l'acte suprême de la possession charnelle.

Rose se mordit la langue, goûtant alors à nouveau à la saveur fade du sang de sa bouche, et le sentit perler au bord de ses lèvres. Maya le parcourait, avec cette douceur qui rendait le plaisir inaccessible, à peine palpable, terriblement frustrante. Un gémissement qui entremêlait le désir et l'inassouvissement lui échappa et il appuya sur les bras de son bourreau pour lui intimer d'aller plus loin.

Ne répondant pas à sa demande immédiatement, admirant son visage frustré, Maya récupéra une de ses mains pour venir caresser la lèvre inférieure de Rose, lui demandant d'ouvrir la bouche. S'il se contenait pour ne pas lui faire mal, ce n'était pas pour qu'il se blesse lui-même.

Un contact doux, plus concret encore que tout le reste, lui fit rouvrir les yeux, et il croisa le regard de Maya. Un regard de fauve enchaîné, diablement troublant, qui l'attirait comme un aimant. Lentement, il entrouvrit les lèvres, chassant distraitement le sang qui les maculait d'un léger coup de langue, avant d'avaler. Puis, d'un geste délicat, il vint mordiller les doigts offerts.

Il les agita doucement, les frottant contre la langue meurtrie comme pour la soigner. Son autre main s'était logée sur l'intérieur de sa cuisse, la cajolant du bout des ongles, souriant de sentir ses muscles frémir. Pour le moment, il était en son pouvoir… Jusqu'à ce que le vent tourne.

Rose s'empara alors du poignet de Maya et referma les yeux pour apprécier le contact de ses doigts contre sa langue. La peau et le sang… Doux et amer, un poison lent pour son esprit délabré. Cette ruine rendait ses coups de langue un peu désespérés, comme la seule alternative à un piège dans lequel il s'abandonnait sans regrets. Maya le tourmentait physiquement, quand lui le faisait mentalement…

Maya eut un sourire un rien féroce et récupéra brutalement ses doigts, se redressant souplement malgré la douleur de ses côtes. Son plaisir et son envie annihilaient tout le reste. Il posa son regard sur son futur amant, toujours au sol, pour admirer son corps dénudé aux courbes parfaites. Cette vision purement obscène le grisa de désir et il passa une main dans sa nuque pour le forcer à se relever. Rose le possédait mentalement, lui le soumettait physiquement. Ils se détestaient sur une touche d'amour et s'aimaient derrière un mur de haine.

Tel un pantin, Rose suivit sans discuter l'ordre implicite de Maya et se releva à son tour. Il aimait se sentir regardé de cette manière, sans discrétion ni retenue. Il vivait dans l'entièreté en permanence, c'est pourquoi il n'eut aucune hésitation à embrasser une nouvelle fois Maya à pleine bouche. Seuls les sentiments avaient droit aux nuances.

Il y répondit avec passion, sans se retenir. Pourquoi ne pas se donner à fond alors qu'il en crevait d'envie ? Enroulant ses bras autour de la taille fine de Rose, il le serra contre son torse et le souleva légèrement du sol pour l'emmener vers le lit. Quitte à s'envoyer en l'air avec son ennemi, autant le faire confortablement malgré la bestialité dont ils faisaient preuve.

Il se laissa emmener, comme un fétu emporté par un vent violent, ne se séparant pas un seul instant des lèvres presque en lambeaux de son amant. Leur sang se mêlait dans un accès de fougue et de passion, c'était douloureux comme excitant. Une fois au niveau du lit, Rose s'arracha à l'étreinte délicieuse de Maya, posa ses mains sur ses hanches et commença à descendre la dernière barrière qui les séparait. Presque…

Il le laissa faire et, sans savoir si c'était son sang, celui de Rose, ou un mélange des deux, Maya lécha le liquide carmin qui coulait le long du menton de son partenaire. C'était fade et métallique et un frisson d'impatience courut le long de sa colonne vertébrale. La chaleur de leurs deux corps l'un contre l'autre était presque intenable et l'ordinateur entamait « Défoncer, défonce-moi ».

Ses mains volèrent quand il finit par descendre entièrement le boxer de Maya, tandis qu'il se remettait à genoux devant lui. Ils étaient tous les deux finis, il le voyait bien, et cela lui arracha un sourire. Cette rencontre si attendue, toutes ces semaines d'attente, il en aurait brûlé d'impatience. Regardant le visage de son amant comme un animal curieux, il enfonça ses ongles dans ses hanches et embrassa son ventre, chatouilla son nombril du bout des lèvres, lécha les petites écorchures qui parsemaient sa peau…

Soupirant doucement en se crispant de douleur, Maya ferma les yeux et rejeta la tête en arrière en se laissant faire. Ils en étaient au point de non retour ; à la limite de la folie destructrice, plongés dans le vice jusqu'au cou. Encore un peu et il ne restera plus rien d'eux, juste deux ennemis de nouveau séparés. Plus que des marques sur la peau et dans la chair. L'esprit en lambeaux et l'âme écorchée. Encore un peu d'amour inavoué sous la douleur et la tendresse doucereuse, et la haine violente reprendra possession de leur corps sans plus pouvoir atteindre leurs cœurs bientôt morts.

« J'adore quand tu es comme ça… avoua Rose d'une voix rendue rauque par l'attente. »  
Il tira un peu plus sur ses ongles et finit par poser ses lèvres sur le membre impatient qui n'attendait que ses attentions. Personne ne pouvait lui résister, Maya ne ferait pas exception à la règle, songea-t-il en le parcourant ensuite de sa langue encore légèrement ensanglantée.

Le cœur battant à tout rompre, le corps frémissant d'envie, Maya attrapa les cheveux de Rose pour l'empêcher d'aller plus en avant dans son entreprise et le força à se relever. Il ne voulait pas de ça. C'était ensemble ou rien.  
« Quand je suis… comment ? articula-t-il en plongeant son regard dans le sien. »

« Abandonné… souffla-t-il en répondant à ces yeux de glace volcaniques. »  
Mais paradoxalement, il lui résistait. Il était différent, délicieusement différent. Et si loin de l'image des êtres qu'il côtoyait habituellement.

« Je ne le suis pas… assura-t-il. »  
Il ne le serait jamais. Si ça lui arrivait, il ne serait capable que de détruire ce qui l'entoure.

« Tu veux quoi, Maya ? demanda-t-il dans un souffle éteint, grisé par ses gestes. »  
S'il ne l'était pas, il le deviendrait. Tout était question de temps…

« Toi, murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres. Pas ta bouche, pas ton cul, pas tes mains. Toi, en entier. »  
Juste cette fois, peut-être. Et ils reprendraient leurs vies.

« Alors sers-toi… déclara-t-il en posant un baiser fugace sur ses lèvres déchirées. Autant que tu veux… Comme tu veux… »

Hochant la tête, il repoussa des mèches blondes qui barraient le visage de son ennemi. Avec volupté et légèreté, il posa ses mains sur les hanches de Rose et le poussa avec lenteur vers le lit avant de le forcer à s'allonger tendrement, sans se presser. Prendre son temps pour ne rien oublier de cet instant éphémère.

La sensation douce des draps sur son corps dénué lui arracha un frisson insoupçonné et il attrapa délicatement les épaules de Maya pour l'obliger à le rejoindre. A le dominer, s'il le voulait. Son corps était entièrement à lui à cet instant. Qu'il en fasse ce qu'il veut, que ce soit doux ou incisif comme un couteau dans sa chair. Son seul souhait était d'imprimer son être sur le sien, maintenant. Pour mieux le retrouver…

Maya laissa ses doigts frôler les flancs de Rose, les touchant à peine. Se penchant vers sa table de chevet, il en sortit des préservatifs et des huiles corporelles. C'était plus agréable que du lubrifiant, et plus aphrodisiaque aussi. Surplombant le corps de son futur amant, il lui fit écarter les jambes, et eut un sourire satisfait en ne sentant aucune résistance, avant de s'installer à genoux entre ses cuisses pour ensuite verser de l'huile sur son torse. Une forte odeur florale et sucrée embauma la pièce. Un parfum boisé, chaud et suave. Il dessina vaguement quelques vagues arabesques sur sa peau huileuse et y apposa finalement ses mains à plat, sans bouger. Il voulait jouer encore un peu.

Rose eut l'impression qu'un poids venait de lui enserrer la cage thoracique et il eut un léger sourire. Ses mains si douées, si extraordinaires, sur son torse, avec une telle douceur… Maya lui avait donc réservé un lot tellement conséquent de surprises ? Comment pouvait-il être aussi bestial et humain à la fois ? Aussi tendre et passionnel. N'étaient-ils pas censés se détester ? Peu importait… Il voulait qu'il sente son cœur rapiécé battre contre ses doigts. Que juste pour cette seconde, il sache ce que personne d'autre ne saurait. Il posa une main sur l'une de celles de Maya et la pressa légèrement. A peine.

Il plongea son regard dans le sien. Un de ces regards qui vous transportent tant ils sont profonds mais qui restent indéchiffrables pour le commun de mortel. Ses yeux avaient perdu leur éclat glacial pour tenter de transmettre à Rose tout ce qu'il ne pourrait jamais avouer. Laisse-moi te montrer juste cette fois, juste pour cet instant, laisse-moi t'aimer pour mieux nous détruire ensuite.

Son sourire s'agrandit l'espace d'un instant, avant qu'il ne se noie définitivement dans les méandres de l'esprit tourmenté qui lui faisait face. Tant de choses insoupçonnées venaient effleurer la surface de ces yeux d'ambre brune tellement assombris. Déverse-les en moi, je te prie, que je prenne ta douleur et la supporte à ta place…

Sans ciller, il glissa sa main contre sa cuisse, la massant un peu en s'approchant de plus en plus de l'endroit tant convoité. Et pour ne pas sombrer trop vite, il se raccrocha à la première chose qui lui passa par la tête. De quelle couleur étaient réellement les yeux de Rose ? Il ne fallait pas qu'il s'abandonne entièrement et il sut dès lors que cette question tournerait en boucle dans un coin de son esprit pour être certain qu'il ne ferait rien d'inconsidéré.

Rose replia un peu plus les jambes, à la fois désireux d'aller plus loin et de bloquer ce moment pour un temps indéterminé. La main de Maya sur sa cuisse le raccrochait comme une ancre à la réalité et le plongeait dans une espèce de nervosité fébrile. Il sentait son heure poindre. Celle où il se laisserait mourir entre ses bras, pour renaître ensuite. De quelle manière ? Il ne le savait pas.

Posant ses doigts huileux sur sa joue, il se pencha vers lui pour happer ses lèvres dans un baiser ni trop fougueux ni trop tendre, et titilla un instant l'entrée de son intimité avant d'entrer lentement son index à l'intérieur de lui. Il fallait faire durer le plaisir et ne pas le blesser. Toute son envie de violence s'était échappée, comme aspirée par leur besoin mutuel d'un contact moins brutal et leur envie ingénue de s'aimer pour quelques minutes.

Rose entrouvrit les lèvres pour accueillir la langue de Maya en lui et la caresser avec une langueur empreinte de légèreté. Ses mains posées sur ses épaules se crispèrent de temps à autre quand il sentit son amant le préparer avec douceur, mais il n'avait pas mal. Comment un tel geste aurait pu apporter la souffrance après les écorchures qu'ils s'étaient faites ? C'était dérisoire.

Maya cala sa main dans le cou de Rose, le préparant à l'accueillir avec calme et lenteur. Il ne voulait pas aller trop vite. Il ne voulait pas que tout se termine alors qu'ils se découvraient à peine. Jamais de sa vie il n'avait vécu pareille expérience. C'était plus exaltant, plus puissant que toutes ces aventures, et pourtant plus doux et passionnel. Il se noyait petit à petit dans un monde qu'il ne connaissait pas. Et il en voulait davantage.

Il ferma les yeux, un petit sourire sur ses lèvres abîmées, le souffle court. Il aurait pu s'endormir ainsi, c'était tellement calme et plaisant. Maya y veillait, même si Rose sentait bien ses craintes. Il posa sa main sur celle de son amant, dans son cou, et resserra ses doigts.  
« Je n'attends que toi, soupira-t-il en bougeant légèrement pour accompagner ses mouvements. »

Alors, récupérant sa main pour attraper un préservatif, il l'ouvrit avec les dents en observant Rose avec attention, se prépara en se délectant des traits détendus de son visage, vint passer sa langue sur ses lèvres et le pénétra avec toute la retenue qu'il pouvait encore donner.

Une bouffée de chaleur lui monta instantanément au visage et il poussa un gémissement à mi-chemin entre le plaisir et la douleur, mais cela faisait un moment qu'il ne différenciait plus l'un de l'autre. Seules transparaissaient les intentions de l'autre à son égard, et il ne ressentait que de la douceur. Celle de Maya en lui, enfin. Les yeux clos, totalement immobile, il savoura cette étreinte si proche de la fusion, avant d'enrouler ses jambes, volubile, autour de sa taille et de l'implorer muettement de ne pas se retenir. Ils avaient tous les deux trop longtemps attendu cet instant.

Il était en lui. En lui. En. Lui. C'était une explosion de bien-être, de plaisir, de désir dans tout son corps. Ils ne faisaient plus qu'un, liant leur corps et leur âme pour un moment d'éternité. Maya sentit son cœur s'emballer, ses joues s'enflammer et il poussa un gémissement rauque. Il était entier. Avec l'impatience de ressentir plus encore, il ondula un peu des hanches et une déflagration de sensations parcourut son être complet. Resserrant sa prise sur le corps de Rose, il vint mordiller ses lèvres en se déhanchant lentement et sensuellement. Il ne fallait pas précipiter les choses, ils avaient tant attendu qu'il serait dommage de tout bâcler.

« Maya… souffla-t-il avant de gémir de trop de plaisir d'un coup. »  
Son corps refusait de lui obéir, maintenant complètement indépendant. Lié à celui de Maya, il rejetait son esprit pour se repaître de cette union éphémère, conscient que chaque seconde passée les éloignait l'un de l'autre. Comme une âme sans esprit, dans un corps sans cœur, il se laissa envahir, totalement et pleinement, de tout ce plaisir, de ce champ électrique que le martyrisait sans ménagement, irradiant ses nerfs, brûlant sa peau à mesure qu'il accompagnait chaque coup de hanche de Maya. Un corps partiellement détruit, pour une rencontre avec un esprit dénaturé.

Refusant de parler, s'interdisant de lâcher prise trop vite, il enfonça doucement ses doigts dans les hanches fines de Rose en approfondissant ses mouvements. Plus lent mais plus fort. Toujours plus fort. Graver ce moment dans sa chair, dans son esprit, au plus profond de son âme. Ils n'étaient plus qu'une seule entité jusqu'à ce que l'extase leur explose à la figure et n'éclate leur lien avec un plaisir malsain. Alors Maya prenait son temps, variant l'intensité de ses mouvements pour tromper la jouissance et la retarder au maximum. Il finirait peut-être par les perdre tous deux dans la folie pure, mais c'était un risque à courir pour rester en vie le plus longtemps possible. Pour voir Rose s'abandonner à lui, pour le sentir vivre sous ses mains.

Le souffle anarchique, la bouche entrouverte pour tenter de survivre à ces sensations trompeuses et sans arrêt changeantes, Rose ne savait plus où il en était. Devait-il l'aimer pour ce qu'il lui donnait ? Devait-il le détester de s'amuser ainsi avec son corps, de le faire attendre en se jouant de ce qu'il ressentait ? Ca n'avait au final aucune importance… Maya était ce qu'il attendait depuis trop longtemps pour qu'il se plaigne. C'était trop bon, même si atrocement labyrinthique, il se noyait dans les étincelles du plaisir. Il montait, redescendait, revenait encore plus fort, pour le faire patienter et l'irriter en même temps. Mais il ne voulait plus tenir les rênes. La tête rejetée en arrière, les jambes serrées autour de son amant, il ne demandait rien d'autre que de le sentir vivre en l'utilisant. Lui. Pas un autre.

La respiration chaotique, la vue trouble, le corps tremblant, Maya sentait sa fin s'approcher indéniablement. Quoiqu'on fasse, le temps finit toujours par nous rattraper. La jouissance faisait de même. Il offrit à Rose un baiser brûlant, au goût amer des adieux, et se libéra brutalement après un dernier coup de reins plus fort que les précédents.

Rose laissa s'échapper un cri et se contracta violemment contre Maya, avant de se relâcher totalement. La fin… Non. C'était bien trop tôt. Beaucoup trop tôt. Il avait mal maintenant. Rien de physique, si ce n'est des tremblements incessants et la crispation de son corps autour de celui de son amant. Il ne devait pas partir tout de suite. Mais il sentit son mental s'altérer, comme une fleur dont on effeuille les pétales. De façon irréversible, il le savait…

Maya se laissa retomber sur le torse de Rose et ne bougea plus malgré la brûlure que l'huile provoquait sur ses blessures. C'était fini. Il voyait défiler le générique de fin devant ses yeux grands ouverts. Il pourrait presque entendre les violons pleurer s'il n'avait pas une subite envie de démolir quelque chose. L'extase était puissante, mais l'impression de faire une chute funèbre dans les abîmes de l'enfer l'empêchait d'en profiter, lui coupant presque la respiration sous sa violence. Alors il attrapa une des mains de Rose pour emmêler leurs doigts. Encore un peu de temps dans ses bras, dans son cœur, avec lui. Pitié, juste un peu plus…

Haletant, la bouche entrouverte comme un poisson hors de l'eau, Rose resserra la main de Maya dans la sienne. S'il le demandait, il ne lui refuserait pas. Il avait besoin de ça. Et lui aussi. C'était étrange de se sentir à ce point dépendant d'une personne qu'on est censé détester. Perdait-il vraiment la raison ? Il n'avait pas envie d'y réfléchir. Ca faisait mal.

Reprenant lentement une respiration plus calme, Maya donna une petite tape sur la cuisse de Rose pour qu'il le libère de façon à pouvoir rouler sur le côté. Il n'avait pas envie de bouger mais ses plaies commençaient à être extrêmement douloureuses et ses côtes protestaient sérieusement, l'empêchant d'inspirer correctement. Et puis, ils étaient censés se détester, non ?

« Tu vas rire si je te dis que j'en ai pas la moindre envie ? souffla alors Rose en sentant Maya bouger. »  
Il obtempéra cependant, trop fatigué et mal en point pour lutter de toute manière.

« J'ai aucune envie de rire, répliqua-t-il en se glissant à ses côtés. Je serais même bien resté où j'étais mais, vois-tu, j'ai comme qui dirait un peu mal. »  
Et son souffle sifflant confirma ses dires de manière très claire.

« Hm. »  
En même temps, vu l'état dans lequel il était, ce n'était pas étonnant. Rose soupira et referma les yeux, comme pour se soustraire à une réalité un peu trop encombrante. Il perdait la tête.

Se débarrassant d'un geste vague du bout de latex dégueulassé de sperme, il passa ensuite un bras en travers du torse de Rose en envoyant balader la douleur de son corps pour le ramener contre lui avec possessivité. Tout n'était pas encore terminé. Presque, mais pas encore.

Il se laissa faire sans la moindre résistance. Rose était quelqu'un d'assez résistant en général, mais il pêchait toujours dans ce domaine post-extatique. Incapable de bouger, de tenir le moindre mouvement plus de quelques secondes, à la limite de la paralysie. Mais Maya était là pour y pallier.

Glissant son visage dans son cou, il vint mordiller sa peau joyeusement, histoire de faire durer ce moment aussi longtemps que possible. Mais il se recula vivement avec une grimace.  
« T'as un goût d'huile vraiment infecte. »

« Pardon de t'avoir laissé m'enduire, ironisa-t-il. »

Il lui tira la langue comme un gamin, attrapa le drap et nettoya son cou et son épaule pour en ôter toute la substance grasse, avant de revenir le goûter.  
« Voilà qui est mieux, sourit-il. »

« Je te savais pas aussi gourmand… fit Rose en penchant légèrement la tête. »

Il eut un petit rire, très rare.  
« J'ai toujours faim après… »  
Même si c'était rare qu'il satisfasse ses envies. Il traça une ligne du bout de la langue de son épaule à son cou, partant ensuite taquiner son oreille de ses dents.

« On en apprend tous les jours. »  
Ceci dit, ce n'était vraiment pas désagréable, songea-t-il en frissonnant légèrement sous ces douces attentions.

Ravi de le voir réagir positivement et se rapprochant plus encore de lui, il mordilla l'arête de sa mâchoire et s'arrêta un instant pour observer son visage aux traits fins avant de passer délicatement la pointe de sa langue sur la blessure de sa lèvre, comme pour se faire pardonner d'avoir été brutal avec elle et pour l'aider à guérir.

« Je te connaissais pas tous ces talents, sourit Rose en tournant légèrement la tête vers lui. »  
C'était vraiment agréable et il resserra ses doigts entre les siens. Il se laisserait presque attendrir.

« Hm… »  
Il se redressa légèrement pour plonger son regard dans le sien.  
« En même temps, ce n'était pas ce qu'on recherchait chez l'autre. »  
Ils étaient ennemis au départ, il ne fallait pas l'oublier.

« J'avoue, soupira-t-il en se détendant. Tu cherchais quoi ? »

« N'importe quel moyen pour te réduire à néant. »  
Et il se rendait compte petit à petit à quel point c'était stupide. Il balaya une mèche du visage de son amant pour graver ses traits dans sa mémoire.  
« Et toi ? »

« Un jouet pour m'amuser, d'une manière ou d'une autre, avoua-t-il en fermant les yeux. »  
Ca avait plutôt bien fonctionné.

Il détourna les yeux en se reposant sur le matelas à ses côtés.  
« T'as eu ce que tu voulais, alors, murmura-t-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux. »  
Pourquoi ça lui tordait l'estomac ? C'était stupide. A quoi pouvait-il bien s'attendre ? Ils se haïssaient, et baiser ensemble ne changerait rien.

« J'en sais rien. Peut-être, peut-être pas, qui peut savoir… »  
Et il n'avait pas envie d'y réfléchir. Juste de profiter du présent, sans passé ni avenir.

Maya ne répondit rien, resserrant simplement son bras autour de lui et logeant sa tête contre son épaule. Il se sentait bien là, contre le corps chaud de Rose. C'était étrangement apaisant. Son ordinateur hurlait toujours mais il ne l'entendait presque plus, concentré sur les battements de cœur de son amant d'une journée.

Au calme, au chaud et en sécurité. Il n'avait besoin de rien d'autre. Dire qu'il était avec Maya… Cette situation était vraiment dingue. Mais apaisante. Comme quoi, il fallait connaître les personnes avant de s'en faire une idée. Jamais il n'aurait pensé connaître Maya de cette manière.

Ramenant leurs mains liées devant ses yeux plissés, il les admira un instant en se disant que ça avait un petit côté romantique niais et les porta finalement à sa bouche pour mordiller le bout des doigts de Rose histoire de jouer un peu. Cette situation était invraisemblable. Mais agréable. Comme quoi, tout peut arriver.

Rose eut un léger rire.  
« Tu as vraiment l'intention de me manger ? »

Il insista un peu sur l'index.  
« Peut-être. Je me tâte encore. »  
Oh oui, ris encore, enivre-moi pour que je ne me rende pas compte de la douleur quand tu partiras.

« Ca me rappelle quelque chose, sourit-il. T'en as pas encore eu assez ? »

Je n'en aurai jamais assez, soupira-t-il mentalement.  
« Si. »  
Il lui lança un regard en coin.  
« Ou peut-être pas finalement… »  
Et il recommença à torturer ses doigts délicatement.

« Alors profite que je sois incapable de bouger, dit-il en se calant contre lui. »  
Ce serait à charge de revanche.

Maya eut un sourire et laissa Rose se positionner comme il le souhaitait sans plus bouger. Il ne désirait rien d'autre que leur bien-être. Et, à cet instant, le sien passait par celui de son meilleur ennemi.

« Impeccable… souffla-t-il en cessant ses mouvements, parfaitement placé. Tu peux me manger maintenant. »  
Même s'il n'y croyait pas vraiment.

Il hésita un instant, posa leurs mains près d'eux et vint embrasser le suçon qui colorait son cou. Il le mangerait…  
« Plus tard, peut-être… »  
Ou jamais.

« Hm… souffla-t-il. Plus tard. »  
Ca l'arrangeait. Sinon, il ne pourrait pas exécuter la menace avant lui.

Maya l'observa un moment et approcha lentement ses doigts libres pour caresser les paupières de Rose. Elles étaient douces et souples. Il dévia ensuite sur ses tempes, imaginant un chemin en parcourant son visage avec tendresse. Peut-être que ça l'empêcherait de repartir ?

« Tu regardes si je suis assez tendre… demanda-t-il à voix basse. »  
Lui l'était, en tout cas.

Il eut un nouveau petit rire sans cesser son manège. La peau de Rose était douce et il voulait en reconnaître la texture les yeux fermés. Il voulait l'apprendre par cœur pour que sa chair s'en rappelle autant que son esprit. De cette façon, il n'aurait plus qu'à y penser pour sauver son âme pendant que son père ravageait son corps.

Pourquoi il se sentait aussi bien… Dire qu'ils étaient ennemis au grand jour, voilà qu'ils jouaient les sentimentaux entre eux. Qu'est-ce qui s'était produit pour que ça arrive ? Mais après tout, est-ce que ça avait de l'importance… Il fallait juste en profiter. Le vent tournerait probablement un jour.

Déviant jusque son cou, il le chatouilla un peu puis caressa délicatement ses épaules, revenant près des clavicules, ainsi de suite. La peau de Rose n'avait rien à envier aux pétales de roses et Maya adorait sentir ses muscles tressaillir à son passage.

« On dirait que c'est la première fois, souffla Rose en souriant légèrement. »  
Un vrai gosse.

« Avec toi, ça l'est, répliqua-t-il sans cesser le voyage de ses doigts. »  
Pour une fois qu'il ne faisait pas de mal à quelqu'un…

« Je sais. Mais ça donne l'impression que c'est la toute première fois que tu fais ça. »  
Même si ça n'était sûrement pas le cas.

« Ca l'est aussi, avoua-t-il. »  
Jamais il ne s'était laissé aller à tant de tendresse.  
« D'habitude, une fois l'acte fini, je me tire. »

« Vraiment ? Pourtant on dirait pas. »

« C'est parce que c'est toi. »  
Et quand tu es si proche de moi, je ne suis plus vraiment moi-même.

« Merci. Ca fait bizarre, concéda-t-il après un temps de pause. De rester. »

« Hm, c'est vrai, murmura-t-il. »  
Puis il se colla entièrement au corps de Rose en fermant les yeux. S'il cessait de bouger, le temps s'arrêterait-il ?

« C'est pas dérangeant. »  
Bien étrangement d'ailleurs. Ordinairement, il n'appréciait pas spécialement ce genre de chose.

« Avec toi, susurra-t-il. »  
Avec un autre, il l'aurait déjà viré… Il lui aurait même cassé la gueule d'être entré chez lui de cette manière.

Rose eut un petit rire.  
« Peut-être que mon charme joue pour quelque chose, c'est vrai. »

« Et modeste avec ça, sourit-il dans son cou. Mais ce n'est pas faux. »  
Il fallait bien être honnête, Rose était canon.

« J'aime pas la fausse modestie. Et t'es pas mal non plus, admit-il. »

« Même avec les bleus et contusions ? »

« Hm. Même avec ça. »

« T'es taré. »  
Il soupira un peu, s'endormant légèrement sous la chaleur que Rose dégageait. Mais il fallait qu'il surveille l'heure pour ne pas rater le moment où il devrait aller chercher Mayumi.

« Merci, souffla-t-il. Tu as vu ? »  
Son secret.

« Vu quoi ? »  
Il eut un sourire en coin en se redressant sur son coude.  
« Que tu as un corps de rêve et une personnalité de merde ? »

« Merci de l'ajouter, sourit-il les yeux fermés, mais je ne parle pas de ça. »  
D'un geste un peu las, il découvrit sa nuque en rabattant ses longs cheveux blonds. L'« Insane » tatoué sur la peau fine, cachée en permanence, en disait long.

« Aliéné ? C'est charmant. »  
Il posa ses lèvres sur la peau fine et tatouée.  
« Ca te va bien. »

« Merci, répéta-t-il dans un léger frisson. »

« Dommage qu'on ne le voit pas plus souvent. »  
Il passa sa langue dessus, comme pour voir si la peau avait le même goût qu'ailleurs.

« Les gens n'ont pas besoin de le savoir. »  
C'était doux.

« Hm, hm… »  
C'était plus sensible à cet endroit, plus délicat aussi.

Il s'étira légèrement, avant de se remettre correctement contre Maya.  
« Alors, c'est comment ? »

« Très bon. »  
Comme tout son corps. Il y apposa un dernier baiser et serra fortement Rose contre lui.

« Tant mieux… »  
Il sentait qu'il glissait vers le sommeil. Jamais il ne pourrait lutter contre ça.

Maya ferma les yeux en traçant des courbes sans sens sur le torse de Rose pour le bercer un peu. Si son ennemi adoré s'endormait, il pourrait partir sans crainte de ne pas le retrouver en rentrant.

« Traître, t'as pas le droit de m'hypnotiser… murmura-t-il. »

« Je fais ce que je veux, t'es dans mon pieu, rit-il. »  
C'était vraiment une sensation particulière de se sentir aussi… bien.

« Hm… Quand même… »  
C'était déjà assez difficile de ne pas s'endormir tout seul.

Il posa ses doigts sur ses lèvres.  
« Chut. Laisse-toi aller. »  
Et il recommença à caresser son torse, resserrant sa main sur la sienne en soupirant.

Rose se détendit et le laissa faire. Prisonnier de son ennemi, il aimait bien cette situation, surtout en considérant les attentions dont il bénéficiait.

Maya souleva ses paupières pour admirer les traits détendus de Rose. Jamais il ne lui avait semblé aussi beau et majestueux. Une allure d'ange pour cacher une âme de démon. Et peu importe que ce genre de pensées soit mauvais pour lui et ne lui apporte que du mal, c'était la vérité.

Il entendait la voix de Morphée au loin, mais il hésitait entre la suivre et rester ici. Après tout, les deux étaient véritablement enviables.

Il continua ses attentions sans flancher, savourant les frémissements de sa peau. Rose était appétissant, ainsi abandonné contre lui, mais il devait juste l'endormir pour l'abandonner quelques minutes et être certain de le retrouver.

Rose ignorait que les berceuses physiques puissent exister, mais avec Maya, c'était le cas. Il savait le détendre avec des gestes simples, ça relevait du miracle. Petit à petit, il sombra dans le sommeil, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

En entendant sa respiration plus calme et en voyant son petit sourire, Maya comprit qu'il s'était endormi. Regardant l'heure, il constata qu'il lui restait moins d'une demi-heure avant de devoir partir. Il attendrait encore un peu avant de se préparer. Il était trop bien là pour penser à s'extraire de cette étreinte immédiatement. En un sens, si Rose pouvait s'endormir entre ses bras de cette manière, cela devait signifier qu'il avait un minimum confiance en lui. C'était plaisant.

Chaleur. Douceur. Bonheur ? Peut-être que ça en était. Peut-être pas. Peut-être que c'était juste une bulle éphémère prête à éclater au moindre coup de vent. Mais ça n'était pas si important… Après tout, qu'est-ce qui pouvait avoir la moindre importance dans un monde devenu bancal, où même des meilleurs ennemis s'occupaient l'un de l'autre ?

Soupirant légèrement, Maya se redressa et sortit du lit avec une grimace. Maintenant l'adrénaline disparue, la douleur de son corps se rappelait brutalement à lui. Attrapant ses habits, il passa dans la salle de bain pour retrouver une allure décente, nettoyant sa peau huileuse, ses lèvres rougies par leur sang et recoiffant ses cheveux tout raplapla. Puis finalement, il s'habilla et retourna dans la chambre.

Il frissonna légèrement en sentant la chaleur se diffuser ailleurs, mais ne bougea pas. S'il restait immobile, les sensations marquées sur son corps ne disparaîtraient pas. Un soupçon de réalité dans un tas de cendres de folie.

Maya eut un sourire en admirant le corps nu de Rose sous ses yeux et eut un sursaut d'intelligence. Si sa sœur voyait ça, elle risquait d'être particulièrement choquée. Alors il s'approcha du lit, le recouvrit d'une couverture et profita de son sommeil pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Puis il se redressa et fila rapidement, prenant garde à ne pas croiser sa mère et prêt à se cacher s'il voyait son père.

L'esprit encore un peu vague, Rose sentit la chaleur revenir quelques instants, puis perdurer. Rien de dangereux à l'horizon. Juste une douce quiétude qui le fit soupirer de bien être. En général, les sommeils de ce genre étaient lourds comme du plomb, un peu désagréable. Ici, c'était différent ; léger et reposant. Un sommeil sans question, sans doute, sans inquiétude.

Une fois dans la rue, il se dépêcha pour ne pas arriver trop en retard. Une fois devant l'école, il reprit son souffle en croisant ses bras sur ses côtes douloureuses un moment et resserra son écharpe autour de son cou. Il faisait vraiment froid dehors. Les mères venant chercher leurs enfants lui lancèrent des regards inquiets, les pères des regards méfiants. Il venait seulement prendre sa sœur, pas la peine de le regarder comme ça, il n'allait pas les manger.  
« Grand frère ! s'exclama une petite voix joyeuse. »  
Maya eut un sourire et s'agenouilla pour recevoir la petite fusée directement dans ses bras.  
« Mayu, répondit-il tendrement. »  
Il retint une grimace de douleur et se releva, la gardant contre lui.  
« Tu as passé une bonne journée ? »  
« Oui, mais tu m'as manqué. J'aime bien quand on reste à deux dans ta chambre. »  
Les gens leur lancèrent des regards choqués et emplis de reproche. Maya leur tira la langue, faisant rire sa sœur.  
« Tu as encore mal ? demanda timidement Mayumi en posant ses doigts froids sur les blessures du visage de son frère. »  
« Un peu à la lèvre, mais ça passe. On rentre ? »  
Elle acquiesça d'un vif signe de tête et Maya la reposa sur le sol avant d'attraper sa petite main dans la sienne afin de l'emmener à sa suite sans risquer de la semer par ses grandes enjambées.  
« On fait quoi en rentrant ? »  
« On va dans ma chambre. J'irai te chercher quelque chose à la cuisine pour goûter, ça te va ? »  
« Oui ! s'exclama-t-elle joyeusement. »  
Ils firent tranquillement le chemin, Maya se demandant comment réagirait sa petite sœur en voyant Rose mais ne sachant pas comment lui annoncer que quelqu'un se trouvait déjà dans sa chambre. Constatant avec un petit soupir de soulagement que la voiture de son père n'était pas dans l'allée, Maya ignora malgré tout la douleur de son corps et prit Mayumi dans ses bras pour atteindre le plus rapidement possible le premier étage. Il la reposa sitôt sur le palier en cachant à quel point il souffrait. Mayumi attrapa ses doigts et le tira vers la porte de la chambre qu'elle ouvrit rapidement. Maya constata directement qu'une odeur de luxure, mélangée à celles de l'huile essentielle et du latex, flottait dans l'air.  
« Ca sent pas bon, répliqua sa sœur. »  
Avant de se figer et de pointer Rose du doigt.  
« Y a quelqu'un dans ton lit ! s'exclama-t-elle d'une petite voix. »  
« C'est… euh… un ami. Il restera là cette nuit. »  
« Pourquoi il est là ? »  
« Il s'est perdu, alors je lui ai proposé de rester pour se réchauffer. »  
« Oh, souffla-t-elle avec compréhension. »  
Elle posa son sac près du bureau alors que Maya baissait la musique qui hurlait toujours.  
« Bon, je vais voir si quelque chose se mange en bas, ne fais pas de bêtises. »  
Elle hocha la tête et il sortit rapidement. Il descendit les escaliers sans croiser personne et entra dans la cuisine en refermant la porte derrière lui, partant à la cherche de quelque chose de comestible.  
Mayumi resta un instant sans bouger avant de s'approcher doucement du lit et de poser un doigt sur le bras de Rose qui avait la tête cachée par ses cheveux et l'oreiller. Il ne semblait pas très intéressant et tout mou. Elle fit une petite moue. Son grand frère aurait pu trouver un autre ami.

En sentant un contact contre son bras dans son demi sommeil, Rose bougea légèrement, mais n'ouvrit pas les yeux. Il avait vaguement entendu deux voix, sans réussir à les distinguer. Un peu incommodé par ce contact non voulu, Rose ramena son bras vers lui en soupirant.

Mayumi lui tira la langue et s'apprêtait à tendre à nouveau le bras quand Maya entra dans la chambre, des briquettes de jus d'orange dans une main et des paquets de bonbons dans l'autre.  
« Laisse-le dormir, souffla-t-il en lui faisant les gros yeux. »  
Sa petite sœur eut un léger rire en se précipitant vers lui pour s'accrocher à sa veste, un air innocent collé au visage.

C'était le flou artistique le plus total. Complètement vanné, significativement plus que d'ordinaire en ce genre de situation, il avait le plus grand mal à reprendre ses esprits. Il entendait les sons se mélanger, sans lui révéler leurs composantes. Il s'enroula un peu sur lui-même en soufflant. Si Maya voulait le virer, il le réveillerait…

La couverture ayant glissé, le corps nu de Rose était à présent en bonne partie visible. Mayumi ouvrit de grands yeux en le regardant.  
« Pourquoi il est tout nu ? demanda-t-elle en relevant la tête vers son frère. »  
« Et bien… il est tombé dans la neige, expliqua-t-il en se retenant de rire. Et comme il était mouillé, je lui ai dit d'ôter ses habits pour qu'il ne prenne pas froid. »  
« Il est nul ton copain, bouda-t-elle. »  
Maya pouffa en lui ébouriffant les cheveux et l'entraîna doucement vers le bow-window où il déposa ses victuailles.  
« J'espère que ça te convient. »  
Mayumi hocha la tête en prenant une briquette de jus d'orange. Elle attrapa la paille et la planta dedans avant d'aspirer une gorgée.  
« Il va dormir longtemps ? questionna-t-elle en surveillant Rose du coin de l'œil. »  
« Aucune idée, répondit Maya en ouvrant un paquet de ChupaChups. »  
Elle prit une nouvelle fois un peu de jus d'orange en se disant que, oui, l'ami de son frère était vraiment nul.

La dernière phrase prononcée avait la voix de Maya. Il était donc revenu. Rose supposa que la deuxième voix appartenait à sa petite sœur et c'est là qu'il se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas spécialement dans une tenue acceptable pour les yeux d'une petite fille. Rose avait beau être peu soucieux de son image, il ne fallait pas pousser. D'un geste délicat, il remit la couverture sur ses épaules et ouvrit vaguement les yeux.  
« T'es rentré ? demanda-t-il. »

« T'es réveillé ? fit Maya sur le même ton en mâchouillant sa sucette. »  
Mayumi tira sur la manche de son frère.  
« Dis, pourquoi il a une tête de fille ? »  
Il ne put se retenir que trente secondes, éclatant de rire sous la question.  
« Bah quoi ? s'étonna sa petite sœur. »

Rose eut une moue contrariée et se retourna pour cacher son visage. Ca, c'était un réveil adorable.  
« Merci au soutien de la gent masculine du coin… soupira-t-il. »

Ses côtes le rappelèrent à l'ordre et il lança simplement un regard amusé à Rose.  
« Mayu, t'es trop géniale ! s'exclama-t-il en récupérant son souffle. »  
« Mais… J'ai rien fait, bouda-t-elle. Puis tu m'as pas répondu. »  
« Demande-le directement au concerné, fit-il en tentant de ne pas se remettre à rire. »

« Maya, tu me le paieras. »  
Puis il se tassa bien dans les couvertures, histoire de bien manifester son mécontentement.

« Oh, mais je ne demande que ça, pouffa-t-il joyeusement. »  
Puis il se tourna vers sa petite sœur, un énorme sourire aux lèvres.  
« Et s'il a une tête de fille, c'est simplement parce qu'il savait pas bien à quel sexe il appartenait. »  
« Je comprends pas, se renfrogna Mayumi. »  
« Tu comprendras quand tu seras plus grande ! »  
Et il lui ébouriffa les cheveux.  
« T'as faim ? questionna-t-il ensuite en se tournant vers Rose. »

« Après ce qui s'est passé avant ton départ, la question ne se pose pas… Ma-ya. »

Il lui lança un regard noir – il voulait bien en parler, mais pas devant sa sœur – et lui balança un paquet de M&M'S.  
« Et si t'aimes pas, tu peux crever pour que je te rapporte autre chose. »  
Les habitudes revenaient finalement assez rapidement.

« Me dire de partir aurait été plus simple mon cher, répondit-il avec insolence. »  
Au moins, il était certain que Maya était toujours lui-même.

« T'es pas au courant qu'il est hors de question que tu ressortes d'ici avant demain matin ? »  
Mayumi les regardait tour à tour en buvant tranquillement son jus de fruit, comme un arbitre comptant les points.

« Non je suis pas au courant, ou alors j'ai oublié, mais ça revient au même. »  
Il pouvait toujours courir. S'il voulait partir, il partirait.

« Et ben maintenant, tu le sais. »  
Et il lui lança un sourire moqueur. Il était hors de question qu'il s'en aille.

« O joie, ironisa-t-il en gobant l'un des M&M's. Je suppose que dire « je m'en fous » ne serait pas approprié ? »

« Tu peux le dire si tu veux, c'est pas pour autant que tu sortiras de chez moi. »  
Et il le ligoterait au lit s'il le fallait.

« Génial… »  
Il se retourna de nouveau vers eux, les sourcils froncés et sentit un élancement parcourir son dos.  
« De toute façon, je suppose que je ne peux rien y faire. »  
Du moins pour le moment.

« Bah, tu peux au moins aller prendre une douche, proposa Maya. »

« Hm. »  
Il s'étira un instant, puis fixa la petite sœur.  
« Protège les yeux innocents dans ce cas. »

Il prit sa sœur contre lui et lui mit une main sur les yeux.  
« Désolé Mayu, c'est interdit aux lilliputiennes. »  
« Je suis pas une lilliputienne ! protesta-t-elle sans chercher pour autant à ôter la main de son frère. »  
Maya eut un petit rire en faisant signe à Rose de dégager.  
« Y a des habits à moi dans un des placards de la salle de bain, tu peux en emprunter. »  
Puis il eut un sourire ironique.  
« Sauf si mettre un de mes boxers te dérange. »

« Vraiment ? fit-il en haussa négligemment un sourcil tout en se levant. Pas le moins du monde mon cher, mais je m'abstiendrai de faire des commentaires pour préserver certaines petites oreilles. »  
Maya trichait en ce sens. Rose se voyait mal faire de l'humour vaseux devant une petite fille, songea-t-il en quittant la pièce.

Maya lui souffla un baiser une fois qu'il eut fermé la porte et ôta la main des yeux de sa sœur.  
« C'est bon, l'horreur est partie, sourit-il. »  
Mayumi le regarda avec de grands yeux.  
« Pourquoi vous êtes méchants ? »  
Il haussa un sourcil.  
« Méchants ? »  
« Oui. T'es pas gentil avec lui et il est pas gentil avec toi. Vous êtes pas des vrais amis ? »  
« C'est assez compliqué, en fait, dit-il en s'asseyant sur les coussins. »  
Mayumi s'installa sur ses jambes et Maya passa un bras autour d'elle.  
« Disons que c'est notre façon de se prouver notre attachement. »  
« C'est pas mieux d'être gentil ? »  
« Ca dépend. Si on se montrait gentil l'un envers l'autre, on ne ressentirait pas les choses de la même manière. »  
« Oh. Alors je dois être méchante avec toi ? demanda-t-elle avec un regard triste. »  
« Non, tu peux rester comme tu es. T'es ma petite sœur, c'est différent. »  
Elle lui fit un grand sourire et tendit la main vers le paquet de sucettes.  
« Je peux t'en prendre une ? »  
« Bien sûr, tu m'en donnes une aussi ? »  
« Tu vas avoir des caries, rigola-t-elle. »  
« Mais non, pas si je me brosse les dents après. »  
Mayumi hocha la tête et attrapa deux sucettes.

Rose trouva la salle de bain en moins de deux secondes et prit encore moins de temps pour passer sous l'eau chaude. Il avait mal partout, mais pour rien au monde il n'aurait exhibé sa faiblesse temporaire à Maya. Du moins, pas en ces circonstances. Pour le moment, il devait se débarrasser de la pellicule désagréable qui le recouvrait et il en profita pour laver ses cheveux également. Il se rendit compte par la même occasion que si Maya mettait du axe fresh, sa petite sœur portait une affection particulière pour le p'tit dop à la pomme. Comment le si dur Maya pouvait-il avoir une vie de famille si affectionnée avec une petite fille ? C'était dur à comprendre… Néanmoins, Rose ne s'attarda pas sur le sujet et après s'être soigneusement séché, il enfila non sans un sourire un boxer de Maya, puis l'un de ses baggys noirs trop grand, ainsi qu'un t-shirt assorti, avant de revenir vers la chambre. Sa prison temporaire.

Pendant que Rose prenait sa douche, Maya avait entrepris d'aider sa sœur pour ses devoirs de mathématiques.  
« J'aime pas faire ça, bouda-t-elle en repoussant son cahier. »  
« Finis ton calcul, sinon t'es privée de bisous du soir. »  
« Maiiiis ! geignit-elle. »  
« Pas de « mais » qui tiennent, tu finis tes devoirs et plus vite que ça. »  
Une moue atrocement mécontente aux lèvres, Mayumi récupéra son cahier pour continuer son calcul. C'était vraiment trop nul !

Quand Rose revint à la chambre, il retrouva Maya et sa sœur toujours l'un près de l'autre – ils ne pouvaient pas vivre séparément ? – en train visiblement de faire des devoirs.  
« Atmosphère studieuse on dirait, dit-il en refermant la porte derrière lui. »

Mayumi ne répondit rien, fâchée. Et Maya se contenta de le regarder des pieds à la tête.  
« La classe, mes vêtements te vont pas mal. »  
Et son petit popotin n'était pas mis en valeur, ce qui lui faciliterait la vie.

« Serait-ce un compliment que j'entends là ? demanda-t-il en approchant d'eux. »

« Tu le prends comme tu veux. Les cheveux raplapla, c'est pas mal non plus. Ça donne un certain style… »  
Et il se mit à doucement pouffer de rire.

« Très amusant, j'ai hâte de te voir au sortir d'une douche, siffla-t-il en s'asseyant à quelques pas d'eux. »  
Ce n'est pas ça qui le déciderait à rester…

Il eut un sourire en coin et regarda ce que faisait sa sœur.  
« Hey, on a pas dit faire des petits dessins, finis-moi ton calcul ! »  
« Mais j'aime pas, se plaignit-elle. »  
« Alors dépêche-toi de finir, comme ça tu seras tranquille, surtout que t'en as qu'un à faire. »  
Elle lui tourna le dos en boudant et Maya poussa un profond soupir.

Rose les regarda un instant faire, avant de hausser un sourcil. Puis il s'approcha légèrement et contempla le cahier de loin.  
« Mathématiques… souffla-t-il avec un frisson. Tu en as de la chance. »

« Non, c'est nul, répliqua Mayumi avec humeur. »  
Maya les regarda, attendant de voir la réaction de Rose. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'il pouvait l'admirer dans une situation aussi cocasse et éloignée de l'univers lycéen habituel.

« Je sais que c'est nul… soupira-t-il. Moi aussi je fais des petits dessins sur ma table quand je m'ennuie ou que je n'arrive pas à faire mon boulot. »  
Ca amenait bien des situations étranges, d'ailleurs.

« On peut pas dessiner sur les tables ! s'exclama-t-elle d'une petite voix. Après on a des lignes à copier ! »  
Maya eut un sourire en coin. Eux risquaient juste le renvoi…

« Ca t'es déjà arrivé ? »

« Non, c'est arrivé à une camarade. Moi je fais sur mon cahier. »  
Et elle lui tendit son cahier plein de petits dessins avec un sourire fier.

« Tu ne t'es jamais fait prendre ? demanda-t-il tout en prenant le cahier entre ses doigts. »  
Les marges étaient couvertes de petits dessins en tout genre, qui entouraient également des lignes plus ou moins complètes de formules mathématiques.

« Non. Je tourne la page et je fais semblant de recommencer quand la maîtresse arrive, sourit-elle. »  
Maya leva les yeux au ciel. Sa sœur était pire que lui.

« Moi je gomme ce que j'ai fait, et je refais, expliqua Rose. Ou alors je fouille dans mon sac, en faisant semblant de chercher un truc. »

Maya le regarda avec attention. C'était étrange de le voir aussi… calme.  
« Mais c'est nul alors, tu perds ce que t'avais déjà. »

« C'est pas grave. Refaire, ça t'aide à repérer un truc auquel tu n'avais pas fait attention et de trouver là où on bloque. »

Mayumi fronça les sourcils.  
« Je comprends pas, s'exclama-t-elle. »

Rose leva les yeux vers elle, puis s'empara d'un crayon de bois pour écrire une ligne de formule simple pour essayer de lui expliquer, en faisait volontairement une faute qui le bloqua pour la suite de l'exercice.  
« Je suis bloqué et j'ai beau relire, je ne trouve pas l'erreur. Je sais qu'il y a une erreur, mais je suis tellement fixé sur mon calcul que je n'arrive pas à voir la faute. Elle fait partie de ce que j'ai écrit, c'est pour ça que j'ai du mal à la voir. »  
Puis il recommença la même chose en dessous.  
« Si je laisse mon calcul d'avant, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de le regarder. Et je retombe dans la même erreur. »  
Il prit la gomme et effaça le tout.  
« Alors que quand j'efface tout, j'oublie ce que j'ai fait. Je suis obligé de tout recommencer à zéro et je le fais plus lentement, en vérifiant chaque chiffre pour voir si tout est exact. Je n'ai plus mes calculs d'avant pour me gêner dans ma réflexion. Je suis libre. »  
Il termina une nouvelle ligne de calcul, avec la bonne réponse.  
« Et je ne fais plus la faute. Tu comprends ? »

« Mais c'est long ! s'horrifia-t-elle. »

« On a rien sans rien. »

Lançant un regard à Maya, Mayumi poussa un petit soupir et gomma son calcul avant de se concentrer dessus pour y arriver. Elle ne voulait pas décevoir son grand frère, qui fixait Rose avec perplexité.

Rose replaça ses cheveux dans son dos et laissa la petite reprendre ses calculs au calme. Il avait horreur de faire des maths, mais refaire était son seul moyen de continuer à avancer. Que ce soit en maths ou dans un tout autre domaine.

Maya finit par avoir un large sourire appréciateur. Ce n'était pas courant de voir un tel spectacle, il fallait en profiter. Rose n'en apparaissait que plus attirant et désirable ainsi.

Rose sentit le regard de Maya et eut un sourire en coin sans le regarder. Il semblait apprécier. C'était plaisant.

Mayumi se redressa subitement en tendant son cahier à son frère.  
« J'ai réussi ! s'exclama-t-elle joyeusement. »  
Maya attrapa son cahier, vérifia le calcul et la félicita d'un sourire.  
« C'est bien, tu peux ranger tes affaires. »  
« Ouais ! s'enthousiasma-t-elle en reprenant son cahier et sa trousse. »  
Elle les fourra dans son sac qu'elle alla reposer près du bureau avant de revenir vers eux comme un boulet de canon, se blottissant contre le torse de son grand frère qui l'accueillit calmement.

« C'était difficile ? demanda Rose. »

« Non. Mais j'aime pas ! »  
Elle s'installa correctement sur les jambes de Maya, calant son dos contre son torse, et regarda profondément Rose.  
« Tu t'appelles comment ? »

« Rose. Et toi ? »

« Mayumi. Pourquoi t'as un nom de fille ? Tes parents non plus il savait pas que t'étais un garçon ? »  
Maya lança un regard à Rose, le reposa sur sa sœur, et éclata de rire en se tenant douloureusement les côtes.

« On aura des choses à régler, mon cher, siffla Rose. »  
Puis il reporta son attention sur Mayumi.  
« Ma mère pensait qu'elle aurait une petite fille, au lieu d'un petit garçon. C'est pour ça. Et quand je suis arrivé, mon père lui a apporté des roses. Et elle s'est dit que de toute manière, ce n'était pas si grave que je m'appelle comme ça. »  
De toute manière, personne ne s'en souciait plus depuis longtemps.

« Et t'as pas le droit de changer de prénom ? demanda Mayumi avec intérêt. »  
Maya, quant à lui, lança un regard surpris à Rose en respirant profondément avec une grimace. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé que son prénom puisse venir de là, c'était romantique et ça avait quelque chose de touchant.

« Je pourrais. Mais j'ai pas envie. J'ai une tête de fille, autant avoir un prénom de fille. »

Maya hocha la tête. Ça lui allait bien, de toute façon.  
« Moi, je veux m'appeler juste Mayu, affirma sérieusement sa sœur. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que ça ressemble à Maya et que je veux être comme lui, sourit-elle. »

« Quelle ambition… sourit-il en lançant un regard amusé à Maya. »  
Si elle savait.

Maya ne perdit pas son sourire mais son regard se voila d'une vague de douleur et de tristesse intarissable. Il posa un baiser sur le front de sa sœur mais ne répondit rien. Il n'était pas celui qu'elle pensait, mais il préférait qu'elle garde un espoir auquel se raccrocher en cas de chute.  
« Oui. Maya, il est grand et fort, il s'occupe toujours bien de moi et il pleure jamais, même quand il a mal. Alors je veux être comme lui ! »

« T'en fais pas, je suis certain que tu lui ressembles déjà tellement que tu n'auras aucun effort à faire, assura Rose en souriant. »  
Il ignorait ce que Maya pensait, mais ça ne devait pas relever du même état d'esprit.

« Oh, non. Elle est bien mieux que moi, affirma Maya en chatouillant le ventre de sa sœur. »  
Mayumi gigota en riant pour échapper à cette main et manqua de basculer sur le côté. Maya la remit droite et lui ébouriffa les cheveux pour la énième fois.

« Vous êtes pareils, répliqua Rose. »  
OK, il ne les voyait ensemble que depuis une demi-heure, mais c'était flagrant.

Maya haussa un sourcil et Mayumi eut un grand sourire.  
« C'est vrai, tu trouves ? demanda-t-elle joyeusement. »

« Hm, hm. Mise à part le fait que tu sois sa petite sœur, vous vous ressemblez beaucoup, beaucoup, assura-t-il. »  
A la limite du fusionnel.

« Ah, c'est génial ! s'écria-t-elle. Je retire ce que je pensais, t'es pas nul du tout ! »

Rose haussa un sourcil, perplexe.  
« Parce que tu pensais que j'étais nul ? Tu ressembles à ton frère, c'est prouvé maintenant. »  
Et il eut un léger sourire pour le concerné.

Maya tira la langue à son amant ennemi et Mayumi eut un sourire penaud.  
« Oui. Nul et mou, apprit-elle ensuite. »

« Que de compliments cachés je trouve derrière ces phrases… Nul et mou, tu n'imagines pas à quel point tu me fais plaisir Mayu. »  
Et il répliqua de même manière à son frère.

« Ca te fait plaisir ? s'étonna-t-elle avec une moue perplexe. »  
Maya se contenta de détourner la tête. Cette langue tentatrice n'aurait jamais dû l'être.

« J'essaye de toujours chercher un sens positif derrière chaque mot, expliqua-t-il. C'est mieux que de bouder en recevant une insulte. »  
Même si la plupart du temps, il s'en fichait pas mal.

« T'es trop bizarre ! »  
Oh ça, ce n'était rien de le dire, songea Maya.

« Merci, je prendrais ça pour un compliment, sourit-il. »  
Au moins, il avait la certitude ainsi d'exister pour quelqu'un, même pour une poignée de secondes.

Il y eut un instant de silence pendant lequel Maya fixa Rose sans réellement le voir, se disant que jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer une telle situation. Les deux ennemis, ensemble, avec une petite fille. Personne n'aurait pu s'y attendre. Ce fut Mayumi qui le coupa dans ses pensées en reprenant la parole.  
« On fait quoi ? »  
« Ce que tu veux, sourit-il. Sauf si Rose a une idée. »  
Et il lui lança un regard lubrique avec un sourire en coin.

« Je n'ai pas spécialement d'idée – du moins pas d'idée pour eux _trois_ – je laisse donc la place à la plus jeune. »  
Cette situation l'intriguait trop pour qu'il veuille s'occuper d'en changer le cours lui-même.

Mayumi n'eut même pas une seconde de réflexion et eut un grand sourire.  
« Je veux que grand frère joue de la guitare ! s'exclama-t-elle joyeusement. »  
Maya ferma son visage et évita tout contact avec les yeux de Rose. Il avait escompté lui cacher cette capacité mais sa sœur venait de réduire ses espoirs à néant…

« Voilà une idée intéressante, approuva Rose en dardant son regard amusé vers Maya. »  
Il semblerait que chacun de ses secrets se révélait à lui d'heures en heures, voire de minutes en minutes…

« Tu veux bien ? supplia Mayumi en se pendant à son cou. »  
« Hm. »  
Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait encore le choix, à présent. Il installa sa sœur sur les coussins et se leva pour aller ouvrir son placard. Il ne contenait qu'une guitare acoustique, une autre électrique et un ampli, plus quelques prises et câbles pour tout relier. Il attrapa le manche de sa guitare sèche pour l'en sortir et referma l'armoire. Il éteignit la musique et revint s'installer sur les coussins du bow-window.

Sans le lâcher une seule fois des yeux, Rose observa le moindre mouvement que faisait Maya. Il le vit fouiller son placard, pour en ressortir une guitare sèche dont le manche était paré d'une citation. « Tonight I'm Yours ».  
« On en apprend tous les jours, souffla Rose. Tu comptes nous jouer quoi ? »  
Il serait à lui beaucoup plus que ça…

« J'improvise, toujours. »  
Il détestait reprendre des chansons et ne jouait jamais ses propres compos devant les autres.

« Oh, alors je t'en prie, fais-nous écouter ton talent… »  
Qu'il puisse en absorber chaque goutte.

Il lui lança un regard mécontent et baissa les yeux sur sa guitare. Il n'utilisait de médiators que pour l'électrique, préférant être directement lié à l'acoustique. Il accorda rapidement l'instrument et se mit à gratter calmement, essayant de trouver un enchaînement de notes plaisant à l'oreille.

Rose finit par se taire pour tendre l'oreille, à l'affût d'une nouvelle chose à apprendre sur son ennemi préféré. Il semblait doué à la guitare, bien qu'un peu hésitant sur le début. En recherche de notes, ou juste troublé ? La suite lui en apprendrait sûrement plus.

Finissant par trouver la bonne base, Maya se laissa doucement aller pour enchaîner un peu plus rapidement les notes, formant une mélodie ni trop calme ni trop brusque. Juste ce qu'il fallait. Mayumi eut un sourire en allant se coller contre le flanc de Rose pour pouvoir regarder son frère confortablement.

Rose accorda un bref regard à la petite fille qui venait de se coller à lui, avant de reporter son attention sur Maya. C'était bien la première fois qu'une fillette osait l'approcher sans gêne. Quant à son frère, il semblait agréablement lancé.

Mayumi se redressa un peu et tira légèrement sur la manche du t-shirt de Rose pour attirer son attention. Maya était entièrement plongé dans sa musique et ne risquait pas d'en sortir tout de suite, autant en profiter.

Rose baissa alors légèrement les yeux vers Mayumi, intrigué. Elle semblait vouloir lui dire quelque chose.

« Dis, il joue bien mon frère, hein ? sourit-elle. »  
Elle ne savait pas comment lui demander ce qu'elle voulait.

« Hm, il s'en sort pas mal, fit-il. »  
Il doutait que ce soit son seul motif pour interrompre leur écoute.

Elle hésita encore un peu avant de se lancer.  
« Tu sais, Maya, il croit que j'ignore tout parce que je suis une petite fille, chuchota-t-elle très vite. Mais je sais bien qu'il se bagarre et que c'est papa qui lui fait mal. Il crie toujours très fort, papa, même quand il tape maman. Et je sais aussi que Maya aime personne vraiment. Il sait pas utiliser son cœur pour les autres alors ça l'énerve et il est toujours tout seul dans sa tête. »  
Elle lui fit un sourire triste.  
« Moi, je l'aime, tu sais ? Parce qu'il est courageux et il est toujours gentil avec moi alors que les enfants de l'école me détestent. Mais je suis toute petite et je peux pas le protéger. Mais toi, t'es grand, et même si t'es tout mou, tu dois être plus fort que moi. »  
Elle lui lança un regard sérieux.  
« Alors, toi, tu peux t'occuper de lui. »

« Tu veux que je m'occupe de ton frère ? demanda clairement Rose à voix basse. »  
C'était bien la demande la plus bizarre qu'on lui ait jamais faite. Il n'était pas du genre à aider un autre que lui-même.

Elle hocha la tête avec conviction.  
« C'est la première fois que quelqu'un vient à la maison et que Maya dit que c'est son ami. »

« Maya a dit que j'étais son ami ? »  
C'était la meilleure.

« Oui. Il a dit que tu t'étais perdu et que tu étais tombé dans la neige. Alors il a dit que tu pouvais te réchauffer à la maison et que c'est pour ça que t'étais tout nu. »  
Elle rougit légèrement à ces mots.

Rose eut un léger rire.  
« On peut dire ça comme ça. Je vais faire ce que je peux pour ton frère, d'accord ? »  
Après tout, il n'était pas en danger immédiat.

« Merci, sourit-elle. »  
Elle posa un bisou sur sa joue avant de se rasseoir correctement pour se concentrer sur Maya qui, lui, n'avait pas bougé et était resté entièrement concentré sur les notes qu'il faisait naître et qui éclataient le silence.

Les May' quelque chose étaient vraiment des personnes étranges, songea Rose en reportant également son attention sur le guitariste. Il était totalement plongé dans son monde de notes et de mélodie, comme s'il les avait oubliés. Peut-être qu'il s'agissait là d'une espèce de mur de défense contre les autres.

Maya continua un moment à jouer, sans plus porter attention au monde extérieur, se perdant toujours davantage dans un néant lointain. Le vide autour, le vide dedans. Cette plénitude de faire vivre une mélodie sans même l'entendre tant son esprit était loin. Plus rien ne comptait. Ni sa petite sœur, ni Rose, ni son père, ni sa mère. Personne pour le battre, personne pour l'énerver, personne pour lui faire envie. Le néant prenait possession de son corps pendant plusieurs minutes, et Maya avait l'impression de se ressourcer, de récupérer les forces dont il avait besoin pour tenir le coup et résister à l'envie de se laisser bouffer par la mort une fois pour toute.

Rose le laissa jouer encore un moment, en se disant dans un élan de bonté que ça ne serait peut-être pas plus mal de laisser Maya se ressourcer en paix. Il jouait bien et pour une fois ne paraissait pas perpétuellement agacé. Le regarder avait un effet calmant, quoiqu'à la longue peut-être un effet somnifère pour quelqu'un comme Rose qui avait besoin d'un peu d'action pour vivre.

Puis finalement, il arrêta brutalement sa main dans une cacophonie de notes. Il rattrapa son âme pour la fourrer dans son corps et redressa la tête avec un regard encore un peu trouble. Sans un mot, il se mit sur ses pieds et alla ranger son instrument avant de refermer précautionneusement le placard. C'était fini pour aujourd'hui.

« Bravo, Ma-ya, fit Rose en applaudissant lentement. On peut dire que tu te débrouilles. »

La voix de Rose lui fit un drôle d'effet. Un peu comme une caresse à rebrousse-poil. Maya haussa simplement les épaules en allant éteindre son ordinateur, il n'en aurait plus besoin.  
« J'aime bien quand tu joues, sourit Mayumi. »  
« Merci, répondit-il d'une voix étrangement basse sans y prêter réellement d'attention. »

« C'est bizarre, mais j'ai l'impression que tu joues plus fort que tu ne parles. Etrange non ? taquina Rose. »

« Ca te dérange ? répliqua-t-il à peine sans même se tourner vers lui. »  
Mayumi tapota l'épaule de Rose.  
« Il est toujours comme ça après la guitare, lui chuchota-t-elle. »  
Un peu comme quelqu'un sortit d'un long rêve éveillé : désagréable et dans la brume.

Il approuva d'un signe de tête et releva les yeux vers Maya.  
« Le jour où je serai enrhumé et que je n'entendrai plus rien, ça me dérangera. Etant donné que je n'ai pas de rhume aujourd'hui… »  
Il haussa les épaules d'un air éloquent. Maya était en fait bien trop sensible…

« Ouais. »  
Il lança un regard à Mayumi, puis à Rose, avant de revenir sur sa sœur.  
« Je peux te laisser avec lui ? Je vais prendre une douche. »  
« Hm, t'inquiète pas, je le trouve gentil, sourit-elle. »  
Maya eut un instant de perplexité en fixant Rose avant d'hausser les épaules et de sortir de la chambre sans autre commentaire.

« Ton frère va se demander quoi, fit Rose en s'étirant largement. »

« Pourquoi ? »  
Après tout, il ne s'était rien passé d'extraordinaire.

« Je n'ai jamais entendu quelqu'un me qualifier de gentil. »

« Ah bon ? On te qualifie de quoi, alors ? s'étonna-t-elle curieusement. »

« De tout, sauf de gentil, répondit-il d'un ton énigmatique. »  
Quand quelqu'un prenait le temps de voir qu'il était là, bien entendu. Les qualificatifs n'avaient pas le temps de fuser quand on se bagarrait.

Elle l'observa un moment de ses grands yeux, d'une couleur semblable à ceux de son frère.  
« Et toi, tu te trouves gentil ? »

« J'en sais rien. En ce moment, je crois que je me trouve particulièrement tolérant, mais peut-être que ce n'est qu'une illusion. Toi, tu me trouves gentil alors ? »

« Oui. C'est quoi tolérant ? »

« C'est quelqu'un qui laisse passer beaucoup de choses. C'est difficile à expliquer. Par exemple, quand je trouve que quand tu dis que je suis nul, c'est un compliment, on peut dire que je suis tolérant. »  
Ou masochiste.

« Hm. Je crois que je comprends. Mon frère est tolérant aussi alors. »

« Possible. Un peu trop peut-être même. »

« Dis… Tu crois qu'il est heureux quand même parfois ? demanda-t-elle en baissant les yeux vers le sol. »

« Il est heureux quand il est avec toi. »

« Comment tu sais ? »

« Parce que j'ai des yeux qui voient quand les gens sont heureux ou pas. Je sais que ton frère est heureux avec toi, c'est tout. »  
C'était juste flagrant.

Elle eut un petit sourire.  
« Et toi, t'es heureux quand t'es avec lui ? »

Rose resta silencieux sous cette question pourtant attendue, se contentant de fixer la fillette en face de lui.  
« Je ne sais pas, finit-il par dire. »

« Lui, je sais pas si il est vraiment heureux, mais je sais qu'il est content quand t'es là. »

« Ca se voit ? »

Elle hocha vivement la tête.  
« Il a ri, il s'est pas énervé, il a joué de la guitare sans réellement bouder et il a dit que t'étais son ami. »

« Hm, peut-être que tu as raison alors, Mayu… admit Rose. Peut-être… »

Maya, pendant ce temps, avait atteint la salle de bain, s'était déshabillé et s'était glissé sous l'eau chaude. Posant son front contre le carrelage humide de la douche, il poussa un profond soupir. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'agissait pas comme d'habitude ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas être avec Rose comme il l'était avec les autres : froid et distant ? Soudainement énervé, il donna un coup de poing au mur, avant d'attraper son gel douche axe fresh et de se laver avec énergie, ne prenant pas garde à la douleur de son corps quand il passait ses mains sur ses bleus et autres blessures. Après tout, peu lui importait.  
Sortant finalement de la douche, il s'enroula dans sa serviette et lança un regard au miroir qui lui faisait face. Les cheveux plats, la lèvre inférieure gonflée et rougie, les yeux cernés et l'épaule noire, il ne ressemblait plus à grand-chose. Si tant est qu'il ait déjà ressemblé à quelque chose avant… Serrant les dents, il se détourna avant de s'énerver à nouveau. S'essuyant rapidement, il enfila ensuite un boxer et un t-shirt trois fois trop grand pour lui. Noir avec une espèce de tête de lapin à l'oreille percée dessinée en blanc dessus, qui lui servait seulement pour dormir. Il rangea sa serviette sur son support et repartit en direction de la chambre.

Le temps que Maya ne revienne, Rose se perdit en contemplation. Une chambre rouge et noir, mais une cachette secrète aussi lumineuse qu'une journée d'été. Maya aimait les contrastes frappants, visiblement. Enfin… frappant n'était peut-être pas le mot le plus adapté à la situation, mais faute de mieux. Quand il le vit rentrer à nouveau dans la chambre, il ne put empêcher un léger sourire d'ourler ses lèvres. Il avait beau en avoir profité il y a à peine quelques heures, les jambes de Maya lui apparaissaient comme un cadeau visuel toujours aussi alléchant. Et avec son t-shirt bien trop grand, on aurait dit un gosse perdu dans une chambre digne d'Alice au Pays des Merveilles.  
« J'ignorais que tu aimais les lapins, fit-il en fixant le dessin qui ornait le t-shirt. »  
Le rendu était bizarre, mais pas désagréable.

Il lui rendit un sourire ironique et repartit s'installer calmement dans les coussins du bow-window, ignorant les plaintes de ses côtes blessées et accueillant Mayumi qui revint se blottir contre lui en bâillant.  
« Tu n'as pas faim ? interrogea-t-il. »  
Elle dénia de la tête.  
« Et puis, je n'ai pas envie que tu descendes. Et je suis fatiguée. »  
Il posa un baiser sur son front.  
« Alors dors, je veille sur ton sommeil. »  
« Bonne nuit, Rose ! souhaita-t-elle joyeusement. »

Celui-ci leva à peine un sourcil en sa direction.  
« Bonne nuit. »  
Avec son grand frère, elle serait certainement bien protégée. Et qui protégerait le grand frère ?

« Bonne nuit Maya, souffla-t-elle en posant un baiser sur sa joue. »  
Puis elle se roula en boule entre ses bras en fermant les yeux.  
« Dors bien, répondit-il dans un murmure en caressant ses cheveux. »  
Puis il releva la tête vers Rose.  
« Si tu veux manger quelque chose, il doit y avoir quelques barres chocolatées dans le premier tiroir de mon bureau. »  
Il le séquestrait peut-être, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour le laisser crever de faim.

« Merci, mais j'ai eu l'occasion de satisfaire mon appétit pour les trois mois à venir, ironisa-t-il en s'étirant un instant. Mais merci de ta sollicitude envers ma personne nulle, asexuée et inintéressante. »

« Et molle. Mais ça, c'est son avis, je trouve que tu peux te montrer bien dur. »  
Et il eut un sourire en coin.

« Oh, je me demande quelle allusion se cache derrière ces mots, soupira Rose. Heureusement que les oreilles innocentes ne peuvent encore comprendre toutes les subtilités de notre langage. »

« Si tu veux mon avis, les oreilles innocentes dorment déjà. »  
En effet, Mayumi semblait ne plus être très consciente de son environnement.  
« Si tu veux dormir dans un lit propre, tu peux changer les draps. Moi, je dors ici avec ma sœur. »

« Très bien, qu'il en soit ainsi, fit-il en joignant les mains comme pour une prière. Et où puis-je trouver de quoi garantir mon minimum de confort ? »

Maya prit délicatement sa sœur entre ses bras et se leva, manquant de la relâcher quand son épaule claqua une nouvelle fois. Serrant les dents, il se contint, soutint Mayumi de son bras valide et sortit de la chambre pour se diriger vers la grande armoire du couloir et en extraire des draps noirs aux arabesques rouges qu'il vint donner à Rose. Puis il retourna s'installer à sa place et, une fois qu'il eut bien calé Mayumi contre lui, il remit son épaule à sa place.

« Merci. »  
Puis il releva les yeux vers Maya tout en entassant les draps sales au pied du lit.  
« Au fait, tu devrais voir quelqu'un. Je ne pense pas que « clac » soit le bruit d'une épaule en bon état de marche. »  
Du moins, pas dans son cas.

« Il me semble avoir déjà entendu quelque chose de ce genre… fit-il ironiquement. Oh ! c'était avant nos ébats passionnés. »  
Et il lui offrit un regard indescriptible avant de reporter son attention sur sa petite sœur, la recouvrant d'une couverture chaude.

« Zut alors, j'espère que tu pardonneras ma perte de mémoire passagère. »  
Il termina de bien mettre les draps, puis s'allongea élégamment sur le matelas en soupirant d'aise.  
« Bonne nuit très cher geôlier. »  
Du moins, pour le moment.

Il releva à peine les yeux vers lui.  
« Bonne nuit à toi également, en espérant que le lit soit à ton goût pour y dormir. »

« Il a déjà passé le test, je m'en contenterai fort bien. »

« Cela me ravit. »  
Des cris virulents retentirent alors subitement dans toute la maison. Mélange saccadé de pleurs et d'insultes, la violence qui en suintait était impressionnante. Mayumi poussa un geignement plaintif et apeuré et son frère la resserra contre son torse en passant tendrement ses doigts entre ses mèches.  
« Chut, ça va aller, chuchota-t-il à son oreille. »

Rose garda le silence, ne jugeant pas bon de rajouter quoi que ce soit à cette brutale chute de douceur. Il commençait à comprendre un peu mieux le comportement des deux petits êtres blottis l'un contre l'autre, du côté de la fenêtre. Lui au moins avait le silence chez lui.

Maya berça tendrement sa sœur un instant, avant de relever la tête vers son amant ennemi.  
« N'oublie pas d'éteindre la lumière, lui rappela-t-il. »  
Puis il lui envoya un baiser et ferma le rideau autour d'eux, s'enfermant dans un petit monde de douceur illusoire et éphémère. Il s'allongea doucement entre les coussins, gardant le petit corps chaud contre lui, en prenant garde à ne pas s'appuyer sur son épaule défectueuse. Il posa ensuite un dernier baiser sur le front de sa cadette et ferma les yeux.

« Hm. »  
Il s'exécuta sans un mot, avant d'essayer de retrouver un peu de sérénité à son tour. Il se sentait soudainement coupé du monde, maintenant que Maya avait tiré le rideau. Seul dans une chambre sombre, bercé par un fond sonore peu enviable. Et les deux autres se cachaient maintenant dans leur cocon, un peu comme pour le narguer.

Entendant Rose se tourner et se retourner dans le lit, il finit par se redresser et entrouvrit légèrement les rideaux.  
« Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas venir ? »  
Il ne voulait pas être gentil mais Rose l'empêchait de trouver un minimum de sommeil.

« Tu me proposerais de troubler votre tranquillité ? »

« Tu me saoules à tournoyer dans le lit, soupira-t-il. Mais bon, tu fais comme tu veux… »  
Et il relâcha le rideau pour se réinstaller correctement.

Rose fronça les sourcils, tournoya encore un moment puis se résigna. Jamais il ne pourrait dormir tranquillement ainsi. Alors il ravala sa fierté et se leva pour venir se glisser en silence entre les rideaux du bow-window.

Rouvrant à peine les yeux, Maya eut un sourire vague et désigna la place face à lui pour l'inviter à s'allonger. Après tout, ce n'était pas de la faute de Rose s'il était tombé dans une maison de fous.

Lui adressant un regard de bref remerciement, il se contenta cependant de s'adosser au mur en s'asseyant. C'était l'une des situations les plus incongrues qu'il ait jamais vécues.

Maya remonta la couverture sur son corps, prenant garde à ne pas étouffer sa petite sœur cependant, et bâilla largement.  
« L'coussins vont pas t'bouffer, bafouilla-t-il ensuite envers Rose. »  
Enfin, s'il était à l'aise installé ainsi…

« C'est l'inverse que je redoute, répliqua Rose dans un murmure en les fixant. »

Maya fronça les sourcils.  
« Qu'ils ne te mangent pas ? T'es vraiment naze… »

« Ca ne fera qu'un adjectif de plus dans ma panoplie, bâilla-t-il avec nonchalance. »

« T'as peur parce que tu peux pas venir dans mes bras ? »

« Ils sont pris et je suis un grand garçon. »

« J'en suis pas certain… Mais bon, tu peux t'installer quand même, et dormir. En tout cas, moi je dors ! »

« Et bien bonne nuit, Ma-ya, chantonna-t-il en croisant les bras sur son torse. »

« Gamin, répliqua-t-il en calant correctement sa tête dans les coussins en fermant les yeux. »

Il ne répondit pas, se contentant de fermer les yeux pour ne plus avoir à subir la vue de Mayu et Maya entrelacés, comme les deux parties d'un même être. Il n'avait maintenant plus qu'à attendre que le sommeil veuille bien l'emmener, lui aussi.

Dans le silence de la chambre, les hurlements se firent plus forts et Maya se crispa en serrant les dents. Il fallait qu'il les ignore, encore. Ils auraient dû fuir quand la folie de son père avait commencé à devenir si dangereuse mais ils n'avaient nulle part où aller. Et il ne pouvait pas plonger Mayumi dans cette instabilité, bien que la forcer à vivre dans cette situation n'était pas réellement mieux. Peut-être même pire…

« Mets de la musique, marmonna Rose sans ouvrir les yeux, ça couvrira le bruit. »  
C'était tout bonnement insupportable.

« Non, souffla-t-il. Sinon, je n'entendrai plus si ma sœur a besoin de moi. »  
Un cri de souffrance parvint à ses oreilles et il se tendit davantage, entièrement sur les nerfs. Il fallait qu'il se calme…

« Comme tu veux… Si tu tiens le coup comme ça, libre à toi. »

Non, il ne tenait pas le coup, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Et puis, ce n'était qu'une fois de plus. Un rire gras et des pleurs étouffés vinrent à bout des résistances de Maya qui laissa dévaler une larme le long de sa tempe. D'ordinaire, personne ne le savait et il espérait que Rose ne verrait et n'entendrait rien.

Silencieux, Rose se focalisa sur autre chose pour couper ses sens au monde extérieur. Une pensée, n'importe laquelle. Le souvenir de leurs étreintes. La douleur de leurs échanges. Même si l'intérieur était vide, il lui apportait une certaine stabilité qu'il ne trouvait nul part ailleurs.

Il trembla un moment, versant des larmes silencieuses, jusqu'à ce que les cris ne s'arrêtent aussi brusquement qu'ils avaient commencé. Alors il prit une grande bouffée d'air et se força à se calmer, à détendre ses muscles douloureux. Ça ne servait à rien de se mettre dans des états pareils pour des gens qu'il haïssait du plus profond de son âme, mais c'était plus fort que lui.

Doucement, sans vraiment qu'il en prenne conscience, Rose se laissa happer par le sommeil. Peut-être que le silence était revenu dans la maison, là quelque part à l'extérieur. On ne peut pas passer son temps à crier et à haïr sans arrêt.

Lentement, sa respiration se calma et le sommeil finit par le happer. Mayumi ouvrit alors doucement les yeux en le sentant s'affaisser contre elle. Elle tendit sa main pour essuyer ses larmes, se redressa légèrement pour poser un baiser sur ses paupières et se lova à nouveau contre son torse.  
« Désolée, grand frère, chuchota-t-elle. Un jour, je serai assez forte pour prendre soin de toi à mon tour. »  
Elle attrapa doucement son tee-shirt entre ses doigts et s'endormit également, calmement, dans le silence étrange qui régnait à présent sur la demeure pour quelques heures à peine.

-

Partie I – END

-

**And that's all… ?**

**-  
**

**Déclaration de fin :**

**Rukyoshû :** Non, nous ne sommes pas du tout des filles psychologiquement dégénérées, instables ou autre adjectif de ce genre. Mais disons qu'on voulait voir dans quel autre style nous pouvions évoluer. En espérant que ce soit un minimum réussi. La deuxième partie… Un jour, peut-être =D

**Black Cherry :** Le défi : changer de registre, passer du mignon à quelque chose de plus difficile (non pas que le mignon soit chose facile à faire). Ca fait du bien de varier les plaisirs…


End file.
